Chaos um Sanae
by Schumeriagirl
Summary: Sanae ist erwachsen geworden ohne Tsubasa zu vergessen,veruscht sie sich ein neues Leben aufzubauen&einige Herren wie Schneider&Kojiro helfen ihr dabei nur zu gern.Oder wird Tsubasa noch rechtzeitig begreifen,das er Sanae liebt?
1. Memories

Es war Nacht in Nankatzu und fast allen Häusern hatte Morpheus dessen Bewohner schon fest in seinen armen, nur in einer kleinen Wohnung brannte noch Licht. Und dieses Licht sollte auch in den nächsten Stunden noch nicht erlöschen. In eben jener Wohnung lebte Sanae Nakazawa schon seit sie mir ihrem Medizinstudium an der Universität in Tokio begonnen hatte. Sie war klein, aber fein. Für Sanaes bescheidenen Bedürfnisse und ihren noch bescheideneren Geldbeutel also genau das Richtige. Außerdem hatte sie allen wirklich nötigen Komfort und eine wunderbare Aussicht auf den Park, die sie für so manche Unannehmlichkeit entschädigte.

Voll konzentriert saß eben jene junge Frau an ihrem Schreibtisch und versuchte sich auf das Thema ihrer Abhandlung zu konzentrieren. Es war nicht immer ganz leicht genau die richtigen Formulierungen zu treffen und den Sachverhalt richtig darzustellen, doch normalerweise bereitete es Sanae wenig Probleme eine Abhandlung über eine bestimmte Sportverletzung zu schreiben, im Gegenteil, meistens rief es in ihr die eine oder andere Erinnerung wach. Meistens waren es komische Erinnerungen aus ihrer Zeit als Betreuerin des FC Nankatzu, wo sie so einige Verletzungen schon früh zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Im Grunde genommen hatte sie damals schon erkannt, dass sie einmal Sportmedizinerin hatte werden wollen, auch wenn es ein langer und beschwerlicher Weg war, Sanae ging ihn gern. Auch wenn sie jetzt im Stillen fluchte, weil sie müde und ausgelaugt war von der harten Arbeit und dem anstrengendem Training der Kleinen, war sie doch froh morgen früh wieder aufstehen und zur Uni gehen zu können.

Grundsätzlich war Sanae Nakazawa wirklich zufrieden mit ihrem Leben. Sie hatte eine Wohnung, war eine der erfolgreichsten Studentinnen der Uni, hatte einen festen, gut bezahlten Nebenjob und hatte viele Freunde, die immer bedingungslos für sie da waren. Nur mit der Liebe haperte es in ihrem Leben. Sicherlich hatte sie die eine oder andere kurze Beziehung gehabt und an Angeboten mangelte es ihr wahrlich nicht, doch alle Männer, mit denen sie bisher ausgegangen war, kamen einfach nicht an das heran, was Tsubasa Ohzora, ihre erste große Liebe, für sie darstellte. Auch nach all den Jahren, in denen sich zwischen ihnen nichts verändert hatte und sie sich nur noch sporadisch sahen, war er immer noch ihr absoluter Traumann. Sie standen selbstverständlich noch in Kontakt, schrieben sich Briefe und telefonierten, auch wenn es nicht immer ganz so häufig war, wie Sanae es sich vielleicht gewünscht hätte, aber schließlich spielte Tsubasa jetzt in Europa beim FC Barcelona und musste hart trainieren um einen Stammplatz in der Mannschaft zu ergattern. Da traten ihre Gespräche manchmal einfach in den Hintergrund, aber Sanae hatte mit der Zeit gelernt sich mit dem zu arrangieren, was Tsubasa ihr zugestand, auch wenn sie das niemals laut ausgesprochen hätte. Nein, das passte eigentlich ganz und gar nicht zu ihr. Aber es war nun einmal nicht zu ändern. Sobald es um Tsubasa ging, das wusste Sanae selbst, war sie taub und blind und wollte nur das wahr haben, was ihr auch in den Kram passte. Manchmal sehr zum Verdruss ihrer Freunde, die alle darauf hofften, dass sie und Tsubasa entweder endlich vernünftig wurden und sich ihre Liebe gestanden oder ohne einander ein neues Leben begannen. Da beides jedoch wenig wahrscheinlich erschien hatten sie es zumeist aufgegeben sie daran zu erinnern. Nur ihr mittlerweile bester Freund Ryo erwähnte es immer wieder gerne nur um sie ein wenig zu necken. Aber zum Glück hatte sie ihn noch nie so wirklich ernst genommen.

Stöhnend erhob sich Sanae und streckte die Arme hinter ihrem Kopf aus. Ein paar Dehnübungen taten ihr bestimmt gut und machten sie wieder einigermaßen munter. Genau in diesem Augenblick klingelte das Telefon. Unwillkürlich sah Sanae zur Uhr, die auf Mitteleuropäische Zeit eingestellt war, um abschätzen zu können, wie spät es jetzt in Europa war. Enttäuscht stellte sie fest, dass es eigentlich weder Tsubasas Tag noch seine Uhrzeit war. Da klingelte es auch schon wieder und seufzend setzte Sanae sich in Bewegung.

„Sanae Nakazawa."

„Hey Sanae. Wie geht's? Wie weit bist du schon mit deiner Abhandlung?"

„Oh, hallo Jun, mit dir habe ich so spät gar nicht mehr gerechnet. Danke, mir geht es ganz gut, ich bin nur tierisch müde, die Arbeit war heute mal wieder ganz besonders anstrengend und die Kleinen gehen auch nicht gerade zimperlich mit meinen Nerven um, aber was soll's, ich mach's ja gerne."

„Ach Sanae, sieh zu, dass du dir nicht zu viel aufhalst, ich mache mir langsam wirklich Sorgen, dass dir das alles übern Kopf wächst. Yayoi übrigens auch."

„Ist sie wieder bei dir?"

„Nein, leider nicht. Ich habe ihr gesagt, sie sollen lieber heute abend zu Hause bleiben, da ich ja sowieso keine Zeit für sie hätte, wegen dieser dämlichen Abhandlung. Sie muss ja nicht rum sitzen und sich langweilen."

„Da hast du schon recht. Willst du irgendetwas bestimmtes?"

Wie immer fragte Sanae ganz direkt, schließlich kostete es nur wertvolle Zeit lange um den heißen Brei herum zu reden und ehrlich gesagt hatte sie heute abend noch vor ins Bett zu kommen. Und das würde sich immer weiter nach hinten verzögern je länger sie mit Jun sinnlose Floskeln austauschte. Natürlich war auch ihm klar, dass sie nach einem langen Tag keine besondere Lust auf Smalltalk hatte, das kannte er von sich selbst und auch bei Sanae hatte er sich mittlerweile dran gewöhnt. Schließlich kannten die beiden sich mittlerweile auch schon viele Jahre und waren gut miteinander befreundet. Sie studierten sogar bei an der gleichen Universität Sportmedizin, so dass sie sich zu einem wirklichen Dreamteam entwickelt hatten. Manche ihrer Freunde nannten sie etwas spöttisch das „goldene Duo der Chirurgie", doch das störte weder Sanae noch Jun. Schließlich rief es schöne Erinnerungen hervor, damals, als sie noch in der Grundschule gewesen waren und sich auf dem Landesturnier kennen gelernt hatten. Ja, damals waren noch Tsubasa und Taro das begnadete „goldene Duo von Nankatzu" gewesen und in ihren Erinnerungen würden die beiden es auch immer bleiben, auch wenn sie mittlerweile das „goldene Duo" der japanischen Nationalmannschaft waren. Es war der Beginn einer langen, schönen Freundschaft gewesen, die ihm mit der Zeit immer wichtiger geworden war. Genauso wie seine Freundin Yayoi verstand er sich einfach ausgezeichnet mit Sanae, die er immer als offenen, herzlichen und lieben Menschen sah, und als sie bemerkten, dass sie die selben Ziele hatten, taten sie sich einfach zusammen und waren es seit dem Tag an der Uni. Ein tolles Team.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir helfen könntest. Ich komme an einer Stelle meiner Ausarbeitung einfach nicht weiter. Ich habe ein Brett vor dem Kopf."

„Wo harkt es denn?"

„Na ja, ich beschäftige mich ja mit den Muskeln und die Gleitfilament Theorie habe ich jetzt eingehend erklärt, aber mit den Phasen der Energiegewinnung habe ich noch so meine Probleme."

„Ach so, wenn es weiter nichts ist. Also, als erstes verbrauchen die Muskeln ATP, das nur für kurze Zeit reicht, dann gehen sie zu Kreatinphosphat über, das auch nicht sehr viel länger hält nur um dann auf die anaerobe Glycolyse umzusteigen. Bewegt man sich dann weiter wird die neue Energie aus der aeroben Endoxidation gewonnen."

„Sanae, du bist ein Schatz. Ein Engel. Absolut umwerfend!"

Sanae musste lächeln. Manchmal konnte Jun so unglaublich charmant sein. Ihre Freundin hatte wirklich das große los gezogen. Er sah mit seinen braunen haaren und wunderschönen braunen Augen nicht nur unverschämt gut aus, er spielte auch noch sagenhaft Fußball. Durch seinen angeborenen Herzfehler hatte er sich nicht unterkriegen lassen, so dass er jetzt soweit geheilt war um in der japanischen Profiliga zu spielen. Außerdem hatte er Ziele und war intelligent, er konnte gut kochen und sehr romantisch, wenn er es in den Kopf bekam seine Freundin zu überraschen. Kurz: Er war fast perfekt, aber selbst er konnte in Sanaes Augen nicht an Tsubasa heran reichen.

„So Jun und jetzt erzähl mir was du wirklich auf dem Herzen hast. Wegen den Phasen der Energiegewinnung rufst du mich nicht nachts um halb zwei an. Die stehen in jedem halbwegs brauchbaren Biologiebuch und außerdem hast du sie schon in der Oberstufe gemacht. Also, was ist los? Wo brennt es denn?"

Wie immer hatte Sanae seine Absichten spielend durchschaut. Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte Schweigen. Sanae konnte sich fast bildlich vorstellen, wie Jun jetzt da saß, auf seinem drehbaren Bürostuhl und die Telefonschnur ums einen Finger wickelte, während er verzweifelt versuchte sich am Kinn zu kratzen. Dieser junge war wirklich zu durchschaubar. Es wunderte Sanae, warum ihm dies auf dem Fußballfeld noch nie passiert war, wenn sie es schon konnte ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen. Vielleicht kannte sie ihn einfach nach all der Zeit zu gut.

„Sanae, du kennst mich einfach zu gut."

Da musste Sanae lachen.

„Was ist denn? Habe ich irgendetwas so lustiges gesagt? Ich meinte es eigentlich vollkommen ernst."

„Das weiß ich doch, Jun. Ich habe nur gelacht, weil ich in diesem Augenblick genau das selbe gedacht habe."

„Zufälle gibt es, die gibt es eigentlich gar nicht."

„Nun lenk aber nicht vom Thema ab, wie kann ich dir helfen? Geht es um Yayoi?"

Oft ging es, wenn Jun Hilfe brauchte um Yayoi, weil er sich einfach nicht sicher war ob seine süßen Ideen ihr gefielen. Innerlich hoffte Sanae, dass es diesmal wieder der Fall sein würde, denn dann hatte sie noch Hoffnung vor drei ins Bett zu kommen.

„Nein, es hat nichts mit Yayoi zu tun."

„Womit dann?"

„Ich wollte dich um einen Gefallen bitten."

„Und welchen?"

„Falls du dich erinnerst hatte ich mich doch auf Wunsch meiner Eltern für ein spezielles Praktikum in Europa beworben. Von wegen besonderes Renomée und so."

Daran konnte Sanae sich allerdings erinnern. Auch wenn sie Juns Eltern sonst auch noch so gern hatte, mit dieser Idee war sie nicht so ganz einverstanden, vielleicht lag das aber auch nur daran, dass sie ihn nicht für mehrere Wochen gehen lassen wollte. Sie hatte sich schon so sehr an seine Anwesenheit an ihrer Seite gewöhnt. Fast schon so sehr wie an Ryo, auch wenn das noch mal eine ganz andere Sache war, weil der die meiste Zeit einfach nur nervte und es trotzdem schaffte liebenswert zu sein.

„Und was ist damit?"

„Na dann gratuliere ich doch mal! Rufst du extra an um mir das zu sagen?"

„Nein, ehrlich gesagt nicht. Ich weiß es schon länger."

„Warum hast du denn nichts gesagt? Das müssen wir doch feiern!"

„Ich habe nichts gesagt, weil ich nicht wusste, wie. Du weißt selbst, dass ich mich um diesen Praktikumsplatz in Europa nicht gerissen habe. Meine Eltern haben ihre Beziehungen spielen lassen um es mir zu ermöglichen, weil sie dachten es wäre mein Wunsch. Ich wollte es ihnen nicht abschlagen, deswegen habe ich mitgemacht, aber ich hatte nie ernsthaft vor Japan zu verlassen."

„Und das heißt konkret?"

„Ich habe heute abend mit meinen Eltern darüber gesprochen und ihnen erzählt, dass ich eine Bestätigung erhalten habe. Sie haben sich natürlich richtig gefreut, auch wenn sie es eigentlich schon wussten. Na ja, und dann habe ich die Bombe platzen lassen, dass ich nicht gehen würde."

„Da hast was? Ich glaube, ich habe mich verhört? !"

„Nein, Sanae, hast du nicht, ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich nicht gehen will."

„Und was haben sie darauf geantwortet?"

„Na ja, du kannst dir bestimmt vorstellen, dass sie nicht besonders froh waren. Aber ich habe es ihnen einleuchtend erklärt, dass ich nicht so einfach mitten in der Saison verschwinden kann, schließlich habe ich einen Vertrag zu erfüllen und dieses Argument hat vor allen Dingen meinen Vater überzeugt. Du weißt ja, er als Wirtschafter kennt die Gesetzte von Verträgen und pocht immer auf deren Einhaltung. Enttäuscht war er natürlich schon, aber er hat es eingesehen."

„Aber es ist doch in deinem Vertrag festgeschrieben, dass Studium und Gesundheit Vorrang haben. Du könntest also theoretisch trotzdem."

„Ja natürlich könnte ich, aber das wissen meine Eltern nicht und ich habe auch nicht vor es ihnen zu sagen. Ich will hier gerade nicht weg, ich will gar nicht weg."

„Aha. Und wo komme ich hier ins Spiel? Soll ich für dich lügen und dich decken?"

„Nein, nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich will dich um einen ganz anderen Gefallen bitten. Ich bin nämlich der Meinung, dass ich diesen Europaaufenthalt sowieso nicht verdient habe."

Sanae war sprachlos. Was redete dieser Kerl denn da für einen Scheiß?

„Und wieso das bitte schön?"

„Weil die Beste unseres Jahrgangs fliegen sollte und deswegen möchte ich dich bitten meinen Platz einzunehmen. Das ist deine Chance Sanae, bedenke das. Ausland, neue Erfahrungen, super Techniken und du wirst auch eine Fußballmannschaft medizinisch betreuen können. Was willst du mehr? Es könnte dich wirklich weiter bringen."

Sanae war sprachlos. Absolut sprachlos. Wie kam Jun nur darauf, dass sie Japan unbedingt verlassen sollte? Hier hatte sie auch Chancen, Aussichten. Sicherlich waren sie nicht so gut wie in Europa, aber es reichte für sie, Sanae Nakazawa, allemal. Außerdem konnte sie sich so einen teuren Aufenthalt gar nicht leisten. Sie arbeitete zwar, aber dafür reichte ihr Geld nun wirklich nicht.

„Jun, das ist wirklich lieb gemeint und ich weiß, dass du nur das beste für mich willst, aber ich kann das einfach nicht annehmen."

„Warum nicht? Es kostet dich auch keinen einzigen Jen. Im Gegenteil, du wirst sogar noch für deine Arbeit fürstlich bezahlt und kannst da zur Uni gehen. Wirklich, es ist genau das richtige für dich, also sag schon ja."

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen Jun, es war für dich gedacht."

„Sanae, nun hör mir mal zu: Du weißt genau, dass ich Yayoi im Moment einfach nicht allein lassen will. Für mich läuft es derzeit einfach viel zu gut, als dass ich es durch diese reise aufs Spiel setzen würde, aber für dich ist es die Chance so viele Dinge auf einmal zu schaffen. So viel zu erreichen. Du schaffst das, wenn du es dir nur einmal in den Kopf gesetzt hast."

„Ich weiß nicht, Jun."

„Natürlich weißt du. Nun nimm schon an."

„OK, ich nehme an."

„Super, absolut genial, Sanae, ich liebe dich."

Sie konnte förmlich hören wie er in seinem Appartement vor Freude förmlich auf- und ab hüpfte. Da konnte sie sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Mit einem Mal fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja noch gar nicht wusste, wo es hingehen würde.

„Jun, wo werde ich in Europa überhaupt landen?"

„Ach, habe ich dir das noch gar nicht erzählt?"

„Nein, und nun spann mich schon nicht länger auf die Folter."

„Na, wenn du mich so liebst bittest, da werde ich es dir natürlich gern verraten. Du fliegst in zwei Wochen nach-"

Hey, das hier ist meine erste Tsubasa Fanfic, also seid bitte Nachsichtig mit mir...

Das hier ist erst so etwas wie eine Einleitung zu dem, was noch alles kommen wird, deswegen ist auch noch nicht ganz so viel Handlung dabei...

Lasst mir doch bitte Kommis da, ob ich weiter schreiben soll oder nich...


	2. To Tell the Truth

Disclaimer:

Na ja Leute, ich bleibe standhaft dabei: Nichts gehört mir, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Story... Aber das ist ja auch schon was...

Natürlich ist mir bewusst, dass Genzo und Schneider nie in Bremen gespielt haben, aber aus verschiedenen gründen habe ich mich entschlossen sie von Hamburg nach Bremen zu transferieren, nicht böse sein...

„Na, wenn du mich so liebst bittest, da werde ich es dir natürlich gern verraten. Du fliegst in zwei Wochen nach Bremen!"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung herrschte Schweigen. Sanae hatte sich geräuschlos auf einen ihrer Stühle sinken lassen und versucht krampfhaft zu verarbeiten, was Jun ihr da gerade eröffnet hatte. Schon in zwei Wochen würde sie nach Europa aufbrechen, in völlig fremdes Land, dessen Sprache sie zwar sprach, aber in dem sie keine Menschenseele kannte. Wäre es doch wenigstens Barcelona gewesen, dann hätte sie Tsubasa wieder sehen können, aber nein, Jun hatte sich Deutschland ausgesucht. Oder zugewiesen bekommen, je nach dem.

„Sanae, du sagst ja gar nichts? Was hast du denn? Freust du dich denn nicht?"

„Doch, doch, schon Jun, es ist nur alles gerade etwas viel. Ich meine, es sind nur zwei Wochen, die ich dann hier habe. Zwei Wochen Zeit um alles mögliche vorzubereiten. Mich von meinen Eltern zu verabschieden. Nur um dann in ein Land aufzubrechen, in dem ich keine Seele kenne. Wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, Jun, habe ich ein bisschen Angst. Außerdem geht mir das alles ein bisschen schnell."

Es war selten, dass Sanae gestand, dass sie vor etwas Angst hatte, normalerweise wollte sie immer die Starke sein, die keine Schwächen zeigte und nur höchst selten bekam Jun Einblicke in die andere Sanae, die verletzlichere. Sicher, er wusste, dass auch sie manchmal einsam war und eine starke Schulter brauchte, doch noch nie hatte sie ihm die Chance gegeben ihre Schulter zum Ausweinen zu sein. Dabei war er sich fast sicher, dass sie so manchen Abend allein zu Hause saß und verzweifelt in ihr Kissen weinte. Aber nie hätte sie mit ihm über ihre Traurigkeit geredet. Sie setzte lieber die Maske der fröhlichen Sanae auf. Damit ging sie bei den meisten Leuten Fragen aus dem Weg, weil sie sich nicht dir Mühe machten tiefer zu blicken.

So hatte sie es auch immer in allen Angelegenheiten mit Tsubasa gehalten: Es wussten alle, dass sie etwas für ihn empfand, aber mit niemandem sprach sie darüber, schon gar nicht mit Tsubasa selbst. Der bemerkte sowieso nicht, dass sich diese zauberhafte Frau schon vor so vielen Jahren unsterblich in ihn verliebt hatte und jetzt eigentlich schonewig auf ein Zeichen seinerseits wartete. Er konnte den Himmel auf erden haben, wenn er nur ein Mal in seinem Leben die Augen öffnete und sah,. Was direkt vor seiner Nase für ein Schatz nur auf ihn wartete. Es war zum verrückt werden mit den beiden. Und immer schwieg Sanae darüber, sprach nie laut über ihren angestauten Frust.

Aber vielleicht irrte er sich in diesem Punkt auch und sie hatte mit jemandem darüber gesprochen, nur nicht mit ihm. Der Gedanke versetzte ihm einen Stich.

„Ich weiß, du wärst glücklicher gewesen hätte ich dir gesagt, dass du nach Barcelona kommst, aber da war absolut nichts zu machen. Außerdem nehmen sie keine Studenten um die Mannschaft zu betreuen und gerade das macht dieses Projekt ja erst wirklich interessant. Aber ganz so niedergeschlagen brauchst du ja auch wieder nicht sein, schließlich hast du in Bremen zeit und Gelegenheit einen alten Freund wieder zu treffen. Soviel zu du kennst da keine Menschenseele."

„Wen meinst du Jun? Ich kenne niemanden, der in Deutschland wohnt."

Noch bevor sie ihren Satz vollkommen zu Ende gesprochen hatte, fiel ihr auch schon ein, wer von ihren Freunden in Deutschland lebte. Natürlich, wie hatte sie nur Genzo vergessen können. Ihren alten Freund Genzo Wakabayashi, der bereits seit vielen Jahren ausgerechnet in Bremen heimisch war.

„Oh mein Gott, ich habe Genzo ja komplett vergessen."

„Also ist es dir jetzt doch endlich aufgefallen, ich habe schon darauf gewartet, wann der Groschen wohl fällt."

„Besten Dank, du hättest mir ja auch etwas früher weiter helfen können, aber nein!"

„Selbstdenken hält fit!"

„Ja, ja du mich auch."

„Nun man nicht so patzig, schließlich wirst du mich bald für sechs lange Wochen nicht sehen. Also sei gefälligst lieb zu mir, solange du noch da bist."

Mit seinen Worten stimmte er Sanae wieder nachdenklich. Es war so viel zu organisieren, aber mittlerweile zweifelte sie nicht mehr, ob es das richtige war, was sie tat. Das war es ganz bestimmt. Es musste einfach richtig sein und außerdem war sie in Deutschland nun ja auch nicht ganz allein, sondern hatte Genzo, der ihr sicher gern helfen würde. Schließlich waren sie schon ewig Freunde. Ja, mit ihm an ihrer Seite würde die Eingewöhnungszeit bestimmt nicht ganz so schwer sein. Und wer konnte ihr denn sagen, ob Europa nicht ein paar schöne Dinge für sie bereit hielt? Ja, egal wie früh morgens sie diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte, es war definitiv die richtige!

„Danke Jun. Vielen herzlichen Dank. Ich weiß gar nicht so genau, wie das alles in Worte fassen soll, aber danke."

„Ist gern geschehen, Sanae. Du hast es dir verdient und außerdem hilfst du mir ja damit genauso wie dir selbst. Und jetzt wünsche ich dir noch eine gute Nacht und schlaf schön."

„Du auch, Jun. Du auch."

Sanae lief noch einige Zeit ratlos in ihrem Zimmer herum und versuchte sich erneut auf ihre Ausarbeitung zu konzentrieren, doch nichts half. Also ging sie schlafen ohne noch einen weiteren Satz geschrieben zu haben, in der Hoffnung, dass am nächsten Tag die Worte besser fließen würden. Und damit meinte sie nicht nur die, die sie für ihre Arbeit brauchte, sondern auch die, um allen anderen zu erklären, warum sie für sechs Wochen nach Deutschland ging. Sicher, sechs Wochen waren keine Ewigkeit, aber trotzdem, erfreut würden sie sicherlich nicht sein, so wie sie Ryo und die anderen kannte.

Der nächste Morgen kam schneller als gedacht und nur mühsam stand Sanae auf. Erst nach und nach dämmerte ihr wieder, was sie gestern Abend mit Jun besprochen hatte.

„Mein Gott, ich muss verrückt gewesen sein."

Die Selbstzweifel kamen mit aller Wucht wieder, doch gewaltsam verbot Sanae sich daran zu denken. Sie hatte sich für Deutschland entschieden und damit Basta.

Auf dem Weg zur Uni kaufte sie sich gleich einen Reiseführer über Deutschland und bestellte sich ein Buch über Bremen um sich vorher noch ein wenig weiterzubilden. Mit einem Kaffee in der Hand schlenderte sie über den Campus und hielt nach Menschen ausschau, die sie kannte, was ihr jedoch in ihrer komplett übermüdeten Verfassung ziemlich schwer fiel. Und so stieß sie unweigerlich mit Jun zusammen, der bereits vor einem der Säle auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Hoppla, nicht so stürmisch, Sanae."

Freundlich lächelnd streckte er die Hand aus und half ihr auf, wobei er aus den Augenwinkeln genau sah, wie viele seiner Komolitonen die Szene zwischen ihnen aufmerksam beobachteten. Manche hofften gewiss auf einen Streit zwischen ihnen, damit sie sich dann fürsorglich um Sanae kümmern konnte, aber diese Freude wollte er ihnen heute nicht gönnen. Außerdem stritten sie sowieso sehr selten und schon gar nicht wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten.

„Danke Jun, ich habe heute morgen einfach nicht aufgepasst. Das liegt vielleicht daran, das du mir letzte Nacht den ganzen Schlaf geraubt hast."

Scherzhaft zwinkerte sie Jun zu, der ihr spontan fürsorglich über den Rücken streichelte. Ihm kamen Sanaes Worte gerade richtig um den Rest noch ein wenig weiter an der Nase herum zu führen. Und es gelang prächtig, so dass Jun an sich halten musste um nicht laut los zu lachen. Um sie herum fielen den anderen männlichen wesen ihres Kurses beinahe die Augen raus. Lief da etwa etwas zwischen dem Expertenpaar des Kurses?

„Dann lass uns mal reingehen, wir haben ja heute noch mehr vor."

Sanae folgte Jun, ohne die vielen Blicke in ihrem Rücken zu spüren, die sie seit ihrem Gespräch mit Jun verfolgten. Sanae wusste nicht, dass mindestens die Hälfte ihres Kurses auf sie stand und sie gern zu einem Date eingeladen hätte, hätte sie nur einmal irgendeine Andeutung gemacht, dass sie interessiert wäre. Aber Sanae träumte nur von ihrem Fußballspielenden Prinzen Tsubasa Ohzora, was der Rest aber natürlich nicht wusste.

Nach der Uni machten sich Jun und Sanae auf den Weg um alle möglichen Formalitäten für ihren Aufenthalt in Deutschland zu besorgen. Danach trennten sich ihre Wege, jedoch mit dem Versprechen sich abends im „Bouji's", dem angesagtestem Restaurant der Stadt, wieder zu sehen um dann auch vor allen anderen die Bombe platzen zu lassen. Vorher musste Sanae aber auf jeden fall noch mit Genzo telefonieren um ihm alles zu berichten.

Sanae tippte die Nummer in ihr Telefon ein und ließ es klingeln. Fast hatte sie schon die Befürchtung er würde nicht dran gehen, doch im letzten Augenblick meldete sich ein noch recht verschlafener Wakabayashi.

„Wakabayashi, Hallo."

Im ersten Moment wusste Sanae nicht wie sie anfangen sollte. Eigentlich telefonierten sie häufiger Mal miteinander, aber da war es irgendwie, nun ja, anders als heute.

„Hallo Genzo, ich bin's Sanae."

In der Leitung herrschte einen Moment stille und Sanae fragte sich ob er wohl gerade überlegte, wer sie war. Vorsichtig fügte sie an.

„Sanae Nakazawa aus der Nankatzu Schule, ich war Mannschaftsbetreuerin, als du dort noch gespielt hast."

Na dieses Gespräch fing schon mal gut an, wie sollte sie ihn da um einen Gefallen bitten?

„Hey Sanae, das brauchst du mir nicht zu erklären, ich kenne dich doch und ich habe dich auch schon an der Stimme erkannt, aber dein Anruf hat mich gerade erst geweckt und ich brauchte einen Augenblick zum wach werden. Jetzt bin ich aber voll da."

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich geweckt habe, Genzo, das war nicht meine Absicht, ich dachte es wäre bei euch schon spät genug."

Genzo lachte und Sanae atmete erleichtert auf. Denn wenn Genzo lachte, war er nicht böse.

„Es ist ja eigentlich auch schon spät genug, aber ich war gestern mit dem Team feiern und bin dementsprechend spät erst nach Hause gekommen. Deswegen habe ich so lange gepennt, aber das ist gewiss nicht deine Schuld."

„Was habt ihr denn gefeiert?"

Sanae wollte erst mal ein wenig Smalltalk betreiben um die Stimmung zu lockern.

„Och, eigentlich nur so dies und das. Wir hatten keinen wirklichen Grund. Wir wollten es uns einfach mal wieder gut gehen lassen. Und wie läuft es bei dir? Bist du immer noch eine fleißige Medizinstudentin?"

„Japs, das bin ich immer noch. Und deswegen rufe ich auch bei dir an. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich in drei Tagen vom Flughafen abholen könntest."

Wieder schwieg Genzo und Sanae stellte sich gerade bildlich vor wie er in benebelten Zustand von der einen Tatsache auf die nächste zu wechseln versuchte. Vergeblich!

„Das verstehe ich nicht! Was hat denn das eine mit dem anderen zu tun? Ich stehe gerade ein wenig auf dem Schlauch, Schuldigung, bin wahrscheinlich doch noch nicht so ganz fitt."

„Das konntest du auch so schnell nicht verstehen. Ich komme aber von meinem Studium aus für sechs Wochen nach Bremen und wollte dich bitten mich abzuholen, damit ich nicht gleich komplett untergehe. Ich war doch noch niemals in Europa und kenne mich doch da überhaupt nicht aus."

„Was?! Ist das dein ernst? Du, Sanae Nakazawa, kommst nach Europa?"

„Ja, sowie ich hier mit dir spreche. In knapp zwei Wochen um diese Zeit sitze ich schon im Flieger. Würdest du mich abholen, wenn es dir zeitlich passt?"

„Na klar, was ist denn das für eine Frage, gib mir nur noch mal die genauen Daten und ich bin da. Ich freue mich echt riesig, Sanae, endlich mal wieder jemand mit dem ich in meiner Heimatsprache reden kann und der dieselben Erinnerungen teilt wie ich. Glaub mir, ich werde alles dafür geben, dass du diese sechs Wochen nicht vergisst. Und vielleicht können wir ja auch mal runter nach Barcelona, Paris oder Mailand fliegen, wie wäre das? Oder wir machen mit Tsubasa, Taro und Kojiro einen Treffpunkt aus. Mein Gott, die drei werden sich freuen dich zu sehen!"

Wenn Genzo wollte konnte er reden wie ein Wasserfall und manchmal war er so stumm wie ein Fisch, aber das störte Sanae nicht weiter, sie kannte Genzo schon zu lange um ihm das eine oder andere übel zu nehmen.

Auf seine letzte Bemerkung ging sie nicht mit ein, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie hätte sagen sollen. Sicherlich würde Taro sich freuen sie wieder zu sehen, Tsubasa hätte bestimmt auch nichts dagegen, auch wenn sie bei ihm nicht mit Freude rechnete, schließlich war sie nicht rund wie ein Fußball, aber das war eine ganz andere Geschichte. Wie Kojiro reagieren würde, wusste sie nicht und wenn sie ganz ehrlich mit sich wahr wollte sie es auch nicht wissen. Geschweige denn ihn sehen. Oh nein, keine Chance. Für ein Zusammentreffen mit Kojiro Hyuga war sie einfach noch nicht bereit. Nicht nachdem, was das letzte Mal passiert war. Während ihres Europaaufenthaltes wollte sie Hyuga so gut es ging aus dem Weg gehen, was grundsätzlich nicht so schwer sein konnte, da sie ja über tausend Kilometer trennten.

„Was sagen eigentlich die anderen zu deinen Plänen? Sind sie nicht tierisch eifersüchtig, dass du zu uns nach Europa kommst?"

„Nichts."

„Wie nichts? Ich kann mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass Ryo nichts dazu sagt. Oder ist er mittlerweile erwachsen geworden?"

„Was? Ryo doch nicht, der ist immer noch genauso chaotisch und liebenswert wie eh und je. Ohne ihn wüsste ich gar nicht, was ich machen soll. Er ist ein Garant dafür, dass keine Langeweile aufkommt, aber das weißt du bestimmt selbst nur zu gut, Genzo. Na ja, sie haben noch nichts gesagt, weil ich ihnen noch nichts davon erzählt habe. Der einzige, der Bescheid weiß, ist Jun und er auch nur, weil ich den Platz einnehme, der eigentlich für ihn bestimmt war. Ich weiß es außerdem selbst erst seit ein paar Stunden."

Genzo und Sanae unterhielten sich noch ungefähr eine dreiviertel Stunde zwanglos miteinander. Vor allen Dingen Genzo redete, weil er ihr schon so viel wie möglich von Bremen erzählen wollte. Augenscheinlich liebte er seine neue Heimat und wollte, dass es auch ihr dort gut gefiel. Mit einem sichtlich besseren Gefühl ging Sanae duschen und machte sich frisch für einen Abend mit ihren Freunden.

Trotz ihre Eile war Sanae eine der letzten, die im „Bouji's" ankam. Wie immer ließ sie sich auf den Platz zwischen Ryo und Jun sinken, gegenüber von Takeshi. Der grinste sie nur etwas schief an, sagte aber nichts. Grundsätzlich verstand sie sich mit Sawada ausgezeichnet, aber manchmal konnte sie seine wissenden Blicke und sein dezent-freches Grinsen nicht verstehen. Wusste er mehr, als er ihr und den anderen erzählte? Hatte Kojiro sich seinem Freund anvertraut? Innerlich zuckte Sanae mit den Schultern und verwarf den Gedanken. Hyuga war nicht der Typ, der viel sprach. Der gern plauderte. Bei weitem nicht. Er war stark und schweigsam. Sanae lief ein Schauer über den rücken, als sie an Hyuga dachte. Wirklich, sehr stark war er gewesen. Takeshi, der sie beobachtet hatte, grinste noch breiter.

So Kapitel Zwei... Ich weiß, das war auch noch nicht der Hit, aber es wird interessant, sobald Sanae in Europa ist, das verspreche ich euch ganz fest...

Viel Spaß beim Kommis schreiben!!!


	3. How to tell the World

Disclaimer:

Na ja Leute, ich bleibe standhaft dabei: Nichts gehört mir, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Story... Aber das ist ja auch schon was...

Trotz ihrer Eile war Sanae eine der letzten, die im „Bouji's" ankam. Wie immer ließ sie sich auf den Platz zwischen Ryo und Jun sinken, gegenüber von Takeshi. Der grinste sie nur etwas schief an, sagte aber nichts. Grundsätzlich verstand sie sich mit Sawada ausgezeichnet, aber manchmal konnte sie seine wissenden Blicke und sein dezent-freches Grinsen nicht verstehen. Wusste er mehr, als er ihr und den anderen erzählte? Hatte Kojiro sich seinem Freund anvertraut? Innerlich zuckte Sanae mit den Schultern und verwarf den Gedanken. Hyuga war nicht der Typ, der viel sprach. Der gern plauderte. Bei weitem nicht. Er war stark und schweigsam. Sanae lief ein Schauer über den rücken, als sie an Hyuga dachte. Wirklich, sehr stark war er gewesen. Takeshi, der sie beobachtet hatte, grinste noch breiter.

Er hatte eine ungefähre Ahnung an was Sanae gerade dachte, doch es machte ihm einen Heidenspaß sie über sein Wissen und Nicht-Wissen im unklaren zu lassen, denn die Fantasie der Menschen war bei weitem effektiver als die harten Fakten. Und seine Fakten waren alles andere als hart, es waren eher vorsichtige Spekulationen und begründete Vermutungen, aber kein sicheres Wissen.

Normalerweise hatte er auch keine besonders fiese Ader an sich, aber Sanaes Unsicherheit, Zurückhaltung und ihre Vorsicht reizten ihn aus unerfindlichen Gründen. Ja, auch wenn man es nicht oft merkte, Sawada Takeshi war ein komplizierter, vielschichtiger Mensch.

Währenddessen hatte sich Ryo von hinten an Sanae angeschlichen und umarmte sie fröhlich. Ebenso herzlich erwiderte diese die Umarmung und leise unterhielten sich über dieses und jenes. Natürlich sprach Ryo auch von Tsubasa und seinen letzten Berichten, doch heute hörte Sanae nur mit einem Ohr zu, während sie sich vorstellte, wie sie ihn mit Genzo in Barcelona besuchen würde. Der Stadt mit dem Rücken zum Meer, in der es so viele Sehenswürdigkeiten gab, soviel zu erleben. Man konnte gar nicht alles aufzählen, was ein Kennerherz höher schlagen ließ. Wenn sie aber ehrlich mit sich war, wusste sie ganz genau, dass allein ein anderer Gedanke ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ und nicht die Aussicht auf Sommer, Sonne, Strand und Meer. Es war viel mehr die Vorstellung Tsubasa nach mehreren Monaten der Trennung endlich einmal wieder zu sehen. Ihn in seiner neuen Heimat zu besuchen um zu sehen, wie er dort lebte. Wie viele Frauen ihn dort regelmäßig belagerten, denn Sanae gab sich in dieser Hinsicht keinen Illusionen hin: Tsubasa Ohzora war ein talentierter, bekannter und überaus gut aussehender Fußballstar, dem alle Frauen zu Füßen lagen, da würden die hübschen Europäerinnen keine Ausnahme bilden. Die Frage war nur, in wie weit Tsubasa ihnen seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

Juns Blicke brachten Sanae jedoch vollends in die Gegenwart zurück und pflichtbewusst besann sie sich auf den Grund dieses Treffens: Sie wollte ihren freunden ihren baldigen Auslandsaufenthalt ankündigen, also musste sie wohl langsam mal damit anfangen.

„Hallo Freunde, ihr fragt euch bestimmt schon, warum ich euch hierher gebeten habe ohne euch einen genauen Grund zu nennen. Aber das hatte schon seine Richtigkeit. Ich möchte euch nämlich eine Mitteilung machen, die euch möglicherweise alle auf die eine oder andere Art betrifft."

Viele ihrer Freunde grinsten sich an und klopften sich gegenseitig auf die Schenkel. Taki, der noch nie auf den Mund gefallen war, rief vergnügt in die Runde: „Sanae, willst du uns jetzt endlich erzählen, dass du mit Tsubasa zusammen bist, ihr zusammen ziehen werdet und du sein Kind unter dem Herzen trägst?"

Sanaes Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht, doch innerlich wusste sie nicht ob sie wütend oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Wahrscheinlich beides zugleich, weil sie sich einfach nicht entscheiden konnte. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass Taki sich so darüber lustig machen würde. Für sie war das Thema Tsubasa nämlich überhaupt nicht lustig und ihre Gefühle für ihn eher bitter-süß. Unmerklich wandte sie den Kopf ein wenig von ihm ab und sah in eine andere Richtung. Auch Taki hatte mittlerweile vor allen Dingen durch die bösen Blicke, die Ryo und Jun ihm zugeworfen hatten, bemerkt, dass er sich mit seinem Kommentar in die Nesseln gesetzt hatte.

„Entschuldigung Sanae, das war nicht so gemeint, ich habe einfach schneller geredet als gedacht. Verzeihst du mir?"

Taki machte ein Gesicht wie ein begossener Pudel und selbstverständlich konnte Sanae ihm nicht lange böse sein. Dafür hatte sie ein viel zu sanftes Herz. Außerdem hatten seine Worte sie an einen Ryo aus früheren Zeiten erinnert, der auch immer erst sprach, bevor er zu denken anfing, wenn überhaupt.

„Es ist schon in Ordnung, Taki, schließlich bin ich schon seit ewigen Zeiten mit Ryo befreundet, da gewöhnt man sich an solche voreiligen Kommentare."

Beleidigt sah Ryo sie an.

„Das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst Sanae. Da nehme ich dich in Schutz, stehe immer an deiner Seite und was machst du? Du fällst mir einfach so in den Rücken, oh du-"

Er kam jedoch nicht weiter, da mittlerweile alle angefangen hatten zu lachen und schließlich stimmte auch Ryo ins Gelächter mit ein, konnte er doch seiner Sanae nie wirklich lange böse sein. Auch sein Herz war weich wie Buttercreme und außerdem musste er ihr ja auch beschränkt Recht geben, früher war er wirklich so gewesen. Aber mittlerweile hatte er sich geändert und das wusste vor allen Dingen Sanae nur zu gut.

„Na ja, was ich sagen wollte, bevor ich unterbrochen worden bin, war, dass ich in etwas weniger als zwei Wochen für einen längeren Zeitraum nach B-"

Schon wieder wurde Sanae mitten im Wort unterbrochen, diesmal durch den schrillen Klingelton eines Handys, das ein verschämter Matsuyama ausmachte. Er hatte einfach nicht dran gedacht dieses blöde Teil auszuschalten und jetzt war Sanae in ihrer augenscheinlich wichtigen Ankündigung schon wieder gestört worden. Es war ihm sichtlich peinlich, da Matsuyama leicht rot wurde.

Bis dahin war jedoch ein Teil von Sanaes Aussage bereits zu den anderen vorgedrungen und jeder schien zu wissen, wie sie das angefangene Wort beenden würde: Barcelona, sollte es sicherlich heißen, nur Jun und Sanae wussten, dass aus dem B und Bremen und kein Barcelona wurde.

„Ich werde also für einen längeren Zeitraum nach Bremen gehen um dort mein Studium als Sportmedizinerin zu komplettieren und um im Ausland wichtige Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Zusätzlich habe ich dort die einmalige Chance einen Bundesliga Club zu betreuen und dort direkt an Hochleistungssportlern zu „forschen". Es ist ein immens großer Schritt in die richtige Richtung und das alles habe ich Jun zu verdanken, der mir diesen Platz selbstlos zur Verfügung stellt. Die nächste Zeit werde ich zu meinen Eltern und Verwandten fahren um mich zu verabschieden, so dass ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr viel Zeit mit euch verbringen kann. Deswegen auch dieses ganze Theater hier.

Das heißt im Umkehrschluss, dass wir uns lange nicht sehen werden, aber das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass ich euch vergessen werde. Ich komme wieder und dann will ich euch alle gesund und munter wieder vor mir sehen. Vor allen Dingen dich Ryo. Ohne Blessuren oder schlimmere Verletzungen, weil ich ja nicht da sein werde um sie zu verarzten. Da musst du dich ein paar Wochen wohl mal zusammen reißen."

Im ersten Augenblick waren alle viel zu überrascht und geschockt um überhaupt zu reagieren und zu verarbeiten, dass Sanae doch nicht nach Barcelona fliegen würde. Dann jedoch war Ryo zur Überraschung aller einer der Ersten, der Sanae umarmte und ihr zu diesem Schritt gratuliert. Neben Jun war Ryo einer der wenigen, der wirklich nachvollziehen konnte, was dieser Schritt ins Ausland, in ein eigenständiges Leben, für sie bedeutete. Und er freute sich ehrlich für sie, genauso wie der Rest, der langsam aus seiner Starre erwachte und auf sie zu kam um sie zu umarmen und ihr viel Glück zu wünschen.

Als Takeshi an der Reihe war grinste er sie an, wünschte ihr viel Glück und umarmte sie, doch einen kleinen Kommentar konnte auch er sich nicht verkneifen, schließlich kannten sie sich auch schon seit der Grundschule. Leise flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr:

„Ich weiß, dass alle denken, dass du in Bremen näher an Barcelona und somit näher an Tsubasa bist, aber die scheinen alle in Erdkunde nicht aufgepasst zu haben, denn Mailand ist ja nun bei weitem näher an Bremen als Barcelona. Verhältnismäßig nur ein Katzensprung. Und Kojiro würde sich bestimmt freuen dich mal wieder zu sehen. Ihr habt euch ja bei seinem letzten Aufenthalt hier so gut verstanden..."

Reflexartig schlug Sanae Takeshi in die Seite, doch an ihrem bleichen Gesicht konnte man erkennen, dass irgendetwas sie ziemlich erschreckt hatte. War es der Gedanke an Kojiro Hyuga gewesen oder doch eher die Vorstellung, dass alle anderen glauben würden, dass sie nur nach Bremen ging um Tsubasa näher zu sein, konnte Sawada nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, aber seine Indizienreihe wurde immer länger. Irgendetwas war zwischen Hyuga und Sanae passiert, als er das letzte Mal in Japan gewesen war, die Frage war nur: Was?

An diesem Abend telefonierte Ryo wieder einmal mit Tsubasa, der in Spanien gerade erst vom Training gekommen war. Wie immer war er eigentlich vollkommen erledigt, hörte aber Ishizaki geduldig zu, bis der seine Bombe platzen ließ.

„Ach, und wusstest du schon, Tsubasa, das Sanae für die nächsten Wochen nach Europa fliegt um da zu arbeiten? Sie ist also ganz in deiner Nähe."

Natürlich wusste Ryo, dass Tsubasa gar keine Ahnung davon haben konnte, deswegen war er sehr gespannt auf die Antwort seines Jugendfreundes. Wie würde der es wohl finden Sanae so nah zu haben? Ryo kannte Tsubasa besser als die meisten anderen, aber was seine Gefühle für Sanae anging tappte auch er im Dunkeln. Wahrscheinlich, weil der Maestro selbst nicht wusste, dass er etwas für die zierliche Brünette empfand.

„Was? Sanae kommt nach Europa? Wann denn? Wohin denn? Warum denn? Wie denn? Davon hat sie mir ja noch gar nichts erzählt."

Bei der Flut von fragen musste Ryo lachen. So ganz egal war sie ihm nun wirklich nicht, aber das war ja für ihn nichts neues. Und so ein Interesse war, laut Ryo, auch mehr als Freundschaft, aber das würde wohl weder Tsubasa noch Sanae einsehen, die sich schon lange eigentlich keine Hoffnungen mehr machen wollte.

„Tröste dich, wir haben es auch erst heute abend erfahren, weil es noch nicht lange fest steht. Eine recht spontane Aktion, die Jun wohl irgendwie eingefädelt hat. So ganz bin ich da aber auch nicht durchgestiegen und wir hatten auch keine Zeit uns in Ruhe darüber zu unterhalten. Ihren Praktikumsplatz hat sie in Bremen und da betreut sie wie der Zufall es so will gerade den SV Werder Bremen, genau der Verein, in dem-"

„Genzo, Schneider und Napoleon spielen, ich weiß. Aber warum ausgerechnet Bremen? Warum jetzt?"

Ryo irritierten Tsubasas Fragen ein wenig, weil er auf sie auch keine Antwort hatte. Außerdem gefiel ihm der Ton, in dem Tsubasa die Namen von Schneider und Napoleon aussprach, ganz und gar nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte mit seinem früheren Kapitän nicht.

„Aber was hast du denn gegen Bremen und gegen die beiden? Sie sind doch eigentlich immer ganz nett gewesen, oder etwa nicht?"

Tsubasa brummelte etwas verständnisloses vor sich hin und versuchte dann recht unbeholfen das Thema zu wechseln. Irgendwie war ihm die ganze Sache nicht geheuer. Seine Sanae zwischen diesen drei Spitzensportlern? Sicher, er kannte Genzo und vertraute seinem Kollegen blind. Aber sowohl Karl-Heinz als auch Louis waren da eine ganz andere Geschichte. Sie kannten Sanae nicht so wie er und wussten nichts über sie. Mit einem Mal wurde Tsubasa bewusst, was er da gerade dachte und innerlich schollt er sich selbst für seine Gedanken. Er hatte weder Gründe noch Rechte etwas schlechtes von irgendwem anzunehmen, aber das ungute Gefühl blieb. Tsubasa konnte sich nicht erklären, was mit ihm los war und so beendete er sein Gespräch mit Ryo ungeheuer früh.

Verwirrt und mit sich selbst unzufrieden überlegte er Sanae persönlich anzurufen und sie danach zu fragen, verwarf die Idee dann aber sofort wieder. Sie hatte es bisher nicht für nötig gehalten ihm diese Nachricht zu überbringen, da wollte er ihr ganz gewiss nicht hinterher laufen. Sie würde ihn sicherlich noch anrufen, so kannte er seine Sanae. Ein Stück weit war er sogar wütend auf sie, dass sie nicht nach Barcelona kam, aber sicherlich gab es dafür Hunderte guter Gründe, die sie ihm alle bei ihrem nächsten Telefonat schildern würde. Sanae würde sich melden, keine Frage. Aber trotz dieser Gewissheit wollte das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch nicht verschwinden, wenn er daran dachte, wie nah Sanae sein würde. Denn was war schon die Distanz zwischen Barcelona und Bremen, wenn man die Distanz zwischen Barcelona und Japan gewöhnt war?

Die restlichen Tage in Japan verflogen für Sanae wie im Flug. Ihre Eltern wollten sie eigentlich gar nicht gehen lassen und auch auf der Abschiedsfeier mit all ihren Freunden viel es ihr unendlich schwer nicht loszuweinen und doch zu Hause zu bleiben. Aber der Flug war gebucht, alles war vorbereitet und es gab kein Zurück. Außerdem wartete Genzo ja in Deutschland auf sie. Er hatte sich extra den Tag ihrer Ankunft frei genommen, damit er sie abholen konnte und ihr in den ersten Stunden helfen konnte. Sie war ihm dankbar, denn die Vorstellung vollkommen allein in diesem großen, fremden Land zu sein, behagte ihr nun wirklich nicht.

Mit zwiespältigen Gefühlen betrat sie das Flugzeug, das sie nach Deutschland bringen sollte. Insgesamt musste sie drei Mal umsteigen, aber das war nicht weiter tragisch, schließlich hatte sie keine Probleme mit dem Start und der Landung.

Nachdenklich ließ sie sich auf ihren Sitz am Fenster plumpsen und schaute aus dem kleinen Fenster hinaus zum Terminal. Vielleicht bildete sie es sich auch nur ein, aber sie meinte einen winkenden Ryo und einen lächelnden Jun zu erkennen. Sicherlich war es absoluter Quatsch und nur ein Hirngespinst, aber es beruhigte Sanae ungemein. Mit tosenden Turbinen hob ihre Boeing in Richtung Europa ab.

Leise murmelte sie:

„Leb wohl Japan, auf in ein neues Leben. Vielleicht birgst du ja weniger Schmerz und Liebeskummer als das hier in Japan..."

So, das war jetzt wieder mal das Dritte... Na, wie hat es euch gefallen??? Endlich ist sie auf dem Weg zu Genzo... und all den anderen „Europäern"...

Und was haltet ihr von unserem lieben, guten, alten Tsubasa, der gar nicht so genau weiß, wie ihm geschieht? Was sind das wohl für Gefühle? Und ist er sich da nicht ein bisschen zu sicher, dass Sanae anrufen wird, nur weil sie ihm bisher hinterher gelaufen ist?

Kommentare würden mich sehr freuen...


	4. Bremen

Disclaimer:

Na ja Leute, ich bleibe standhaft dabei: Nichts gehört mir, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Story... Aber das ist ja auch schon was...

„Leb wohl Japan, auf in ein neues Leben. Vielleicht birgst du ja weniger Schmerz und Liebeskummer als das hier in Japan..."

Der Flug verlief ohne Komplikationen und schon bald nach dem Start driftete Sanae ins Reich der Träume. Sie träumte von Tsubasa und den andere, wie es damals gewesen war, als sie noch unbeschwert alle zusammen gewesen waren. In der Zwischenzeit hatte sich so viel verändert, sie waren älter geworden, erwachsener, auch wenn man das für Ryo nur bedingt feststellen konnte. Kurz, sie hatten sich ein wenig auseinander gelebt, auch wenn es immer noch wunderschön war, wenn sie sich denn einmal wieder sahen, und Sanae immer noch bei Tsubasas Anblick Herzklopfen und ganz weiche Knie bekam, sie waren nicht mehr die selben, die einmal zusammen die Schulbank gedrückt hatten. Und in manchen, ganz seltenen Träumen, wünschte Sanae Nakazawa sich diese Zeit zurück.

„Madame, entschuldigen sie, dass ich sie wecke, aber wir werden in wenigen Minuten mit dem Landeanflug auf Bremen beginnen, wenn sie also bitte den Sitz senkrecht stellen würden und den Sicherheitsgurt anlegen könnten."

Die Stuardesse hatte Sanae bereits wieder verlassen, als diese zu einer Antwort ansetzte. Also stellte sie wortlos ihren Sitz zurecht und legte den Sicherheitsgurt an und erwartete ungeduldig die Landung. Sicher, etwas komisch war ihr schon zu Mute, sobald sie daran dachte, wie lange sie Genzo schon nicht mehr gesehen hatte und ob sie sich überhaupt noch etwas zu sagen hatten, aber mit sanfter Gewalt riss sie sich aus ihren Zweifeln und machte sich selbst Mut. Schließlich war sie ja nicht umsonst Sanae Nakazawa.

Mit den anderen Passagieren verließ Sanae das Flugzeug, holte ihre Koffer ab und machte sich auf die Suche nach Genzo. Unauffällig ließ sie ihren Blick über die wartende Menge schweifen, da sie nicht sofort hilflos wirken wollte. irgendwo musste er ja sein, denn er hatte ihr versprochen sie abzuholen. Aber nirgendwo konnte sie eines der auffälligen Kappies erkennen, die er immer so gerne trug. Etwas verloren drehte sie sich auf ihrem Absatz im Kreis. Ihre Mitreisenden hatten sich größtenteils entweder bereits aus dem Staub gemacht oder unterhielten sich mit wartenden Freunden und Verwandten. Jetzt stand sie doch tatsächlich ganz allein und verlassen auf einem zugegebenermaßen doch recht kleinen, aber fremden Flughafen. Was sollte sie jetzt wohl am besten machen? Auf Genzo warten, der sie vielleicht vergessen hatte? Eigeninitiative ergreifen und sich selbst ein Taxi nehmen? Oder doch besser einfach erst einmal den Kopf in den Sand stecken?

Sanae wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ein großer, gut gebauter junger Mann ihr auf die Schulter tickte. Er trug eine verspiegelte Sonnenbrille, so dass Sanae seine Augen nicht erkennen konnte, aber an seiner Art und seiner Haltung erkannte sich schließlich Genzo Wakabayashi. Freudig umarmte sie ihn.

Der blieb vollkommen perplex stehen und sah auf die kleinen Frau ins einen Armen hinab. Beinah hatte er sie nicht erkannt, als sie mit der Menge die Ankunftshalle betreten hatte. Aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen gründen hatte er mehr nach einem kleinen Mädchen Ausschau gehalten, als nach einer hübschen, jungen Frau. Aber hier, direkt ins einen Armen, stand der Beweis, das sie bei weitem kein kleines Mädchen mehr war. Klein war sie zugegeben immer noch, aber Sanae hatte weibliche Züge und Formen bekommen und sie schien eine innerliche Ruhe und Ausgeglichenheit auszustrahlen, die auf Genzo sofort überging. Sie freute sich so ihn zu sehen, dabei waren sie sich seit Jahren nicht mehr wirklich begegnet. Nur Telefonate. Aber augenscheinlich war alles noch so wie immer.

Jetzt erwiderte auch Genzo die Umarmung und drückte die zierliche Gestalt mit sanfter Gewalt an seine Brust, die viel zu breit für ihren schmalen Körper wirkte. Zum wiederholten Male fragte er sich innerlich, wie so sanfte und zarte Geschöpfe den Alltag überstanden. Bei japanischen Frauen verspürte er immer den Reflex sie vor allem Unheil und vor allen Gefahren zu beschützen. Schneider nannte es scherzhaft den „Märchenprinz"- Komplex, aber Genzo war sich nicht ganz so sicher. Hier in Europa gab es viel weniger Frauen, die so einen Eindruck auf ihn ausübten, so dass für ihn diese Empfindung im ersten Moment wieder völlig fremd war. Die Europäerinnen waren selbstbewusster, auch wenn sie zerbrechlich aussahen hatten sie doch ein dickes Fell und wussten sich zu behaupten. Diese Eigenschaften ging manchen Japanerinnen vollkommen ab. Sie waren so zahm.

Das traf zwar nicht auf die Frau in seinen Armen zu, aber trotzdem.

„Hallo Sanae, schön dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen. Wie war dein Flug? Gab es keine Komplikationen?"

„Hey Genzo, der Flug war in Ordnung, ich habe die meiste Zeit verschlafen. Deswegen merke ich jetzt zum Glück den Jetlag auch noch nicht. Du hast mir aber einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, fast hätte ich dich nicht erkannt, wo ist denn dein Kappie hin? Ich dachte schon du hättest mich versetzt."

„Ach nie im Leben würde ich eine so hübsche Frau wie dich versetzten."

Genzo zwinkerte ihr scherzhaft zu, bot ihr den Arm an und so schlenderten sie zusammen in Richtung Ausgang, während ein Kofferträger die Koffer hinter ihnen her schob.

„Auf das Kappie habe ich verzichtet, weil ich dich abholen wollte, ohne dass ein Haufen Reporter hinter uns herjagt."

Sanae nickte verständnisvoll. Sie kannte die deutschen Journalisten zwar nicht, aber sie wusste recht genau, wie es in Japan zuging und da konnte sie Genzos Wunsch nach ein wenig Privatsphäre verstehen. Außerdem war sie froh, dass er so rücksichtsvoll mit ihr umging. Wirklich, er hatte sich innerlich nicht verändert, weder der Ruhm noch das Geld hatten seinen feinen Charakter verdorben.

„So, dann würde ich mal vorschlagen, dass wir uns zuerst deine Bleibe ansehen und es uns nach dem Ausräumen dann gemütlich machen, was hältst du davon?"

„Gern."

Zusammen fuhren sie ins Genzos Auto los und gelangten auch schon bald zu der Adresse, die Sanae durch das Studentenwerk übermittelt worden war. Je näher sie der Wohnung kamen, desto mehr verzog Genzo das Gesicht und auch Sanae beschlich langsam das Ungute Gefühl, dass die Wohnlage, die ihr zugesichert worden war, nicht der Realität entsprach. Noch bevor sie das eigentliche Ziel erreicht hatten, bremste Genzo und wendete seinen Wagen. Überrascht sah Sanae ihn an.

„Was machst du da Genzo, wir müssen noch weiter in die andere Richtung."

„Keine Chance, Sanae, in diesem Viertel in solchen Bruchbuden lasse ich dich nicht über mehrere Wochen wohnen, das wäre ja absolut unverantwortlich. Du kommst mit zu mir, meine Wohnung ist groß genug für uns beide. Da weiß ich wenigstens, dass du sicher bist und muss mir keine Sorgen um dich machen."

Im ersten Augenblick sah Sanae Genzo nur sprachlos an. Früher war er nie so resolut gewesen und hatte einfach Entscheidungen getroffen ohne vorher alle um ihre Meinung zu bitten.

„Genzo, das geht doch aber nicht. Ich habe diese Wohnung gemietet und werde auch darin wohnen. Sicherlich ist es nicht so schlimm, wie es von außen aussieht. Gib der Wohnung doch wenigstens eine Chance."

„Nein Sanae, ich lebe jetzt schon Jahre in dieser Stadt und ich weiß, in welche Viertel man gehen kann und welche man lieber meiden sollte. Gerade du als Ausländerinnen und Frau. Ich lasse dich da nicht allein zurück. Außerdem hast du es bei mir sowieso viel angenehmer."

„Wirklich nicht Genzo, das kann ich nicht machen."

„Und ob du das kannst. Sieh es doch mal so: Mein Haus ist viel zentraler gelegen, hat eine sichere Nachbarschaft, ist bei weitem besser eingerichtet und du hast deine Ruhe. Natürlich bekommst du ein eigenes Zimmer mit Bad, falls dir das Sorgen macht. Ich habe auch noch ein Arbeitszimmer, das du benutzen kannst, da ich es sowieso nur höchst selten betrete. Es ist wirklich kein Problem für mich, Sanae. Ich würde mich sogar wohler fühlen. Außerdem bin ich dann nicht mehr die ganze Zeit allein, denn das muss ich schon zugeben: Dieses ganze Alleinsein ist nicht ganz so meine Welt. Bitte, Sanae."

Sanae sah zweifelnd zu Genzo, der sie nur ermunternd anlächelte. Ja, auch sie wollte eigentlich gar nicht in diese heruntergekommene Siedlung zurück, aber konnte sie sich Genzo so aufdrängen? Er hatte schließlich auch noch ein eigenes Leben.

„Aber Genzo, bist du dir sicher, dass ich nicht störe?"

„Ganz sicher. Und wenn ich meine Ruhe haben will ziehe ich einfach die Tür zu meinem Zimmer zu und schließe ab. Alles kein Problem. Also abgemacht, du ziehst für deine Zeit in Deutschland zu mir."

Unsicher nickte Sanae und so setzten sie recht schweigsam die Autofahrt fort, während Genzo hin und wieder ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten erklärte. Mittlerweile wurde die Gegend immer nobler, bis sie schließlich in Bremen-Schwachausen angekommen waren, dem Villenviertel Bremens, wo fast alle Spieler des SV Werder Bremens ihren festen Wohnsitz hatten.

„Oh Genzo, das Haus sieht ja fantastisch aus."

Bescheiden sah Genzo zu Boden. Auch ihm gefiel sein heim, aber Sanae würde er st Augen machen, wenn sie Scheiders gesehen hatte. Und das sagte er ihr dann auch.

„Ja, ich habe mich auch auf den ersten Blick darin verliebt. Aber es ist nichts im Gegensatz zu Schneiders. Er hat seins selbst mitgeplant und sogar in seiner Freizeit selbst Hand angelegt. Es ist wirklich wundervoll. Irgendwann, wenn ich wieder zurück nach Japan komme, möchte ich für meine Familie auch so ein Haus bauen. Schneider würde mir sogar seine Pläne überlassen, damit auch alles perfekt wird."

„Hast du denn schon die passende Frau für eine Familie gefunden?"

Sanae war wie immer direkt und als Genzo leicht errötete bemerkte sie ihren Fehler natürlich sofort und versuchte ihn zu korrigieren.

„Es tut mir Leid Genzo, das hätte ich nicht fragen sollen. Wirklich. Ich habe es nicht böse gemeint."

„Ist schon gut Sanae. Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld, dass ich einfach noch nicht die richtige Frau an meiner Seite gefunden habe. Irgendwann wird es schon noch was, aber als Fußballstar ist es nicht so leicht, wie manche sich das vielleicht vorstellen."

Genzo seufze und betrat das Haus.

„Weißt du Sanae, als Fußballer kannst du nie wissen, ob die Frau, die dir gerade gegenüber sitzt, ehrlich mit dir ist. Ob sie sich wirklich für dich interessiert oder ob sie nur deinen Ruhm und dein Geld will. So viele würden alles für fünf Minuten Glamour oder ein sorgenfreies Leben tun. Ich bin vorsichtig geworden, weil ich ein paar Mal zu viel den falschen Menschen vertraut habe. Eigentlich ist es traurig, dass ich so nicht mehr an die Menschen glauben kann, aber ein gebrandmarktes Kind scheut das Feuer."

Wakabayashi hatte ihr tiefe Einblicke in sein Seelenleben gegeben und in diesem Augenblick war Sanae sehr froh, dass sie nach Bremen gekommen war, denn sie spürte, dass ihr Freund Genzo dringend Gesellschaft und jemanden zum Reden brauchte, dessen Leben sich nicht ausschließlich um Fußball drehte. Er brauchte im Moment eine Freundin und sie wollte versuchen ihm so gut es ging zu helfen.

Nachdenklich führte Genzo sie durch Haus, zeigte ihr sein Schlafzimmer und das Gästezimmer sowie das dazugehörige Bad. Dann begann Sanae mit dem Auspacken und Genzo verabschiedete sich für einen Augenblick um schnell noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten einkaufen zu können. Nach dem sie soweit alles eingeräumt hatte, entschloss Sanae sich, dass es definitiv Zeit für eine ausgiebige Dusche war. Nach dem langen Flug fühlte sie sich verschwitzt und die Kleider klebten ihr am Leib. Außerdem brauchte sie einfach ein paar Minuten um sich endgültig zu entspannen und einen freien Kopf zu bekommen. Immerhin war sie jetzt endlich in Europa angekommen. Irgendwie konnte sie es noch nicht so ganz fassen. Es erschien ihr alles so unwirklich. So unglaublich. Aber es war wahr. Es fühlte sich alles echt an. Das Handtuch, das sie sich eng um den Körper gewickelt hatte, die Fußspuren, die sie auf dem kalten Boden hinterließ, und die Geräusche, die von unten herauf drangen. Moment, hatte sie eben Geräusche gehört?

Vorsichtig lugte Sanae übers Treppengeländer, konnte aber niemanden erkennen. Genzo konnte noch nicht zurück sein, aber wer hatte sonst noch einen Schlüssel? Wakabayashi hatte ihr nichts von weiteren Schlüsseln erzählt und jetzt wurde es ihr doch etwas mulmig.

Allen Mut zusammenraffend tapste sie in die Küche und erwischte dort einen ziemlich relaxt aussehenden, blonden jungen Mann, der sich gerade an Genzos Kühlschrank zu schaffen machte.

„Wer sind sie? Und was machen sie hier?"

Erschrocken fuhr der Angesprochene herum. Er wirkte jedoch nicht ertappt, sondern eher überrascht über die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person im Haus. Sanae hatte sie Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und sah wütend zu dem vermeintlichen Einbrecher, der sie in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte. Augenscheinlich schien er bei Genzo ein- und aus zu gehen, denn er ließ sich gar nicht weiter von ihr stören, sondern nahm sich nur einen Stuhl, drehte ihn um und setzte sich drauf, während er seinen Kopf auf die Lehne sinken ließ und sie aus halb geschlossenen Augenlidern ansah.

„Und wer sind sie, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Antwortete er frech mit einer Gegenfrage. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen.

„Ich bin Sanae Nakazawa und wohne hier. Und wer sind Sie nun? Ein Einbrecher anscheinend nicht."

„Nein, nein, ein Einbrecher bin ich nun wahrlich nicht. Einbrecher haben nämlich normalerweise keinen Schlüssel. Aber wenn sie schon so lieb fragen, da werde ich ihnen meinen Namen auch verraten. Meine Name ist Schneider, Karl-Heinz Schneider."

Im ersten Augenblick wollte Sanae etwas über diesen verhinderten James-Bond-Stil sagen, bis sie wirklich registrierte, welchen Namen der „Einbrecher" vor ihr genannt hatte. Unwillkürlich ließ sie ihren Blick über sein blondes Haar, seine ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge und seine breite Brust streifen, bis sie an seinen muskulösen, gut trainierten Waden hängen blieb. Im Fernsehen, wenn er das Trikot trug, sah er zweifellos anders aus, aber das hier vor ihr war fraglos Karl-Heinz Schneider, der berühmte deutsche Fußballkaiser, dem die ganze Welt zu Füßen lag.

Schneider musste schmunzeln, als er den erstarrten Gesichtsausruck der jungen Frau vor ihm betrachtete, nachdem er ihr seinen Namen genannt hatte. Da war sie auf einmal nicht mehr ganz so vorlaut. Und man konnte ihr förmlich ansehen, wie sie nachdachte, wahrscheinlich nach irgendwelchen geistreichen Sprüchen suchte, die ihn unterhalten konnten. Oh, war das alles ermüdend.

Und trotzdem wunderte es ihn, dass Genzo eine junge, nur spärlich bekleidete Frau in der Wohnung hatte. Normalerweise nahm er keine Bekanntschaft mit ins ein Haus, ließ sie duschen und dort herumlaufen, während er nicht da war. Irgendetwas stimmte da nicht.

Jetzt erst betrachtete Schneider die Frau vor ihm genauer. Sie hatte vermutlich dunkelbraune Haare, auch wenn er es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, da sie vom Duschen nass waren, helle Haut, einen zierlichen Körperbau, aber an den richtigen Stellen perfekt proportionierte Rundungen. Grundsätzlich war sie kleiner als viele andere Frauen, wahrscheinlich nicht größer als 1,60 aber ihre stolze Haltung und die Art, wie sie ihr Kinn vorreckte, ließen sie größer wirken. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie ihn einschüchtern, aber da brauchte es definitiv andere Methoden, als nur ein kleines süßes Stupsnäschen und ein vorgeschobenes Kinn, immerhin war er der deutsche Fußballkaiser.

Alles in allem gefiel ihm aber Wakabayashis Wahl und fragte sich, warum er die Kleine nicht zuerst getroffen hatte. Zu ihm hätte sie sicherlich auch nicht nein gesagt.

„Und was machen sie hier?"

Die Frage war sicherlich nicht besonders intelligent, aber das war der erste Gedanke, der Sanae in den Sinn gekommen war, nachdem Schneider sich ihr vorgestellt hatte.

Der musste wiederum schon wieder Grinsen. Auf den Mund gefallen war sie ganz bestimmt nicht. Es amüsierte ihn.

„Ich warte auf meinen Freund Genzo. Was sie hier machen brauche ich ja nicht fragen, das schient mir offensichtlich."

Ein süffisantes Grinsen legte sich auf Schneiders Lippen, als er sie langsam von oben bis unten musterte, so wie Sanae es zuvor mit ihm getan hatte, doch für sie war es ein Gefühl, als würde er sie in Gedanken ausziehen.

„Hören sie auf damit!"

„Womit?"

Schneider grinste immer noch. Ihm machte diese ganze Situation Spaß, es war das erste abwechslungsreiche, was er diese Woche erlebte.

„Na, mich so anzuschauen, da fühle ich mich unwohl."

Das letzte hatte sie nicht sagen wollen, aber nun war es raus. Schneider sah nun vollends auf und zum ersten mal konnte sie seine strahlend blauen Augen erkennen, die belustigt funkelten. Seine Augen wirkten so jung und voller Lebensfreude, während seine Haltung von Ruhe und Beherrschtheit sprach.

„Ich bitte Sie, ich bin auch nur ein Mann und wenn eine anziehende Frau mit nichts weiter als einem Handtuch bekleidet vor mir steht ist es ja kein Wunder, dass ich nicht aufhören kann sie anzusehen und dadurch ihrer Schönheit zu huldigen."

Mit einem Mal wurde Sanae bewusst, dass sie immer noch nichts weiter als ein Handtuch trug und schlagartig wurde ihr heiß und ihre Wangen röteten sich. In was für eine kompromittierenden Situation sich gerade befand wurde ihr erst jetzt wirklich klar. Auch wenn sie Schneider als ungefährlich einstufte, war es ihr trotzdem höchst peinlich.

Karl-Heinz hingegen beobachtete gespannt die Gefühlsregungen, die sich eine nach der anderen auf Sanaes Gesicht abspielten. Von Verständnislosigkeit, zu Begreifen, zu Scham und zu Verzweifelung. Sie war wirklich aller liebst. So herzlich offen und normal. Sein Freund Genzo hatte wirklich einen Glücksgriff gemacht. Und wenn er sie nicht behalten wollte, war Schneider sofort zur Stelle, denn sie gefiel ihm von Minute zu Minute mehr.

Ruckartig bewegte Sanae sich auf die Tür zu und versuchte zu flüchten. In ihrer plötzlichen Hektik bemerkte sie Wakabayashi natürlich nicht, der gerade zur Küchentür herein kam, angelockt von den Stimmen, die ihm beide nur zu bekannt waren. Unvermeidlich stießen sie zusammen, landeten lang auf dem Küchenboden zu Schneiders Füßen und Sanaes Handtuch verrutschte noch ein weiteres Stück. Dadurch gab es noch mehr reine, blasse Haut und einen fabelhaften Blick auf ihre Beine und einen Teil ihres Oberkörpers frei. Schneider konnte nicht anders und starrte auf die entblößte Haut, doch zu seinem glück bemerkten das weder Genzo nach Sanae, die sich schnell bemühten wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Danach verließ Sanae fluchartig die Küche um sich etwas anzuziehen und erst wieder herunter zu kommen, wenn Karl-Heinz Schneider das Haus verlassen hatte.

Ein wenig verdutzt ließ sie Genzo und Karl-Heinz zurück, die beide einen kurzen Augenblick lang zur Tür schauten, die Sanae gerade eben noch durchquert hatte.

„Genzo, wer ist denn das? Wo habt ihr euch kennen gelernt? Seid ihr fest zusammen?"

Schneider wollte alles ganz genau wissen und tappte ungeduldig mit der Hand auf die Tischplatte, als sein Freund nicht sofort antwortete.

„Was? Meinst du Sanae? Wir kennen uns schon seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit. Und nein, wir sind nicht zusammen, sie wohnt nur für einige Wochen bei mir, weil ihre Unterkunft der letzte Schrott ist. Aber ich hab dir doch von ihr erzählt."

„Nein, hast du nicht, daran könnte ich mich bestimmt erinnern."

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass ich dir erzählt habe, dass ich heute eine Freundin vom Flughafen abhole, die in den nächsten Wochen hier eine Art Praktikum macht."

„Ja, natürlich hast du mir von dieser Kleinen erzählt, aber die interessiert mich jetzt nicht, ich will mehr über diese Sanae wissen. "

„Aber Sanae ist doch die, von der ich dir erzählt habe."

Ungläubig sah Schneider zu Genzo, der sich mittlerweile ebenfalls hingesetzt hatte. Diesen Besuch aus Japan hatte er sich aber ganz anderes vorgestellt. Irgendwie eher wie ein kleines Kind und nicht wie eine junge Frau. So wie sein Freund Wakabayashi über sie gesprochen hatte. Ein Fußballverrücktes Kind. Aber augenscheinlich hatte Genzo ein paar recht entscheidende Details vergessen zu erwähnen. Es war doch immer besser alles mit eigenen Augen zu besehen.

Und da fiel ihm noch ein weiteres Detail ein, das Genzo ihm berichtet hatte: Das sein Besuch schon seit vielen Jahren in seinen ärgsten Konkurrenten Tsubasa Ohzora verliebt war und er die Hoffnung hege, sie hier in Europa endlich zusammen zu bringen.

„Genzo, sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass Sanae Nakazawa diejenige ist, die sich in Tsubasa Ohzora verliebt hat."

Schneider sah ihn flehend an, doch Genzo konnte diese Frage einfach nicht verneinen.

„Doch Schneider, das ist sie."

Wakabayashi konnte in diesem Augenblick Emotionen in Schneiders Gesicht sehen, die er schon viele Jahre nicht mehr bemerkt hatte. Alles stand ihm in diesem Moment auf die Stirn geschrieben und Genzo Wakabayashi konnte in diesem Augenblick feststellen, dass sich der deutsche Fußballkaiser und Frauenheld gerade hoffnungslos in Sanae Nakazawa aus Japan verliebt hatte, weil sie ihm offen und ehrlich Kontra gegeben hatte und weil ihr Anblick ihn absolut sprachlos werden ließ.

„Schneider, bitte wach auch, das ist hoffnungslos, was du da vorhast."

„Nein Wakabayashi, die Hoffnung stirbt zum Schluss. Und ich werde kämpfen."


	5. Geständnisse

Disclaimer:

Na ja Leute, ich bleibe standhaft dabei: Nichts gehört mir, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Story... Aber das ist ja auch schon was...

„Schneider, bitte wach auf, das ist hoffnungslos, was du da vorhast."

„Nein Wakabayashi, die Hoffnung stirbt zum Schluss. Und ich werde kämpfen."

„Schneider verdammt! Du warst schon immer ein Sturkopf, aber ich bitte dich jetzt als Freund: Lass Sanae in Frieden, solange sie sich hier in Deutschland befindet. Sie ist eine meiner besten Freundinnen und ich will nicht, dass du ihr weh tust und ihre Zukunft mit Tsubasa verbaust, nur weil dir langweilig ist und du ein kleines Techtelmechtel brauchst um dich als Mann zu fühlen. Werd endlich erwachsen!"

Erschrocken und auch ein wenig verletzt sah Karl-Heinz seinem japanischen Freund in die Augen. Solch harte Worte hatte er selten von ihm gehört und so wütend hatte er Genzo auch schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Als Stur- und Hitzkopf hatten ihn schon einige bezeichnet, vor allen seine Teamkollegen, aber die wussten auch, dass es da noch eine andere Seite gab, die, die nicht jeder zu sehen bekam. Sie kannten auch seine guten Eigenschaften und irgendwie schien Genzo in diesem Augenblick nur all seine Verfehlungen zu sehen.

Dabei war seine Wut ausnahmsweise unbegründet. Nichts lag ihm ferner als Sanae zu verletzen. Sicher, er war als Frauenheld bekannt und hatte es bisher mit der Treue nicht ganz so genau genommen, aber er war doch kein schlechter oder gar gefährlicher Mensch. Niemals hatte er den Frauen, mit denen er ausgegangen war, absichtlich weh getan. Es war einfach so passiert, nie jedoch hatte er mit ihren Gefühlen spielen wollen und niemals hatte er ihnen etwas vorgemacht. Ein „Ich liebe dich" war ihm nicht über die Lippen gekommen, weil er nicht so fühlte, auch wenn viele es sich nach mehreren Dates erhofft hatten. Nein, normalerweise verhielt Karl-Heinz Schneider sich nicht wie ein gefühlskaltes Schwein. In diesem Punkt übertrieb Genzo gewaltig. Und trotzdem konnte er ihn verstehen, deswegen war er auch nicht sauer, dass sein Freund sich so im Ton vergriffen hatte.

„Genzo, ich will Sanae nicht weh tun, das verspreche ich dir. Und wenn du dir ganz sicher bist, dass Sanae etwas für Tsubasa empfindet, dann werde ich mich nicht in ihre Beziehung einmischen oder ihr irgendwelche Avancen machen, die über Freundschaft hinaus gehen."

„Ich kann dir felsenfest versichern, dass Sanae Nakazawa unsterblich und unwiderlegbar in Tsubasa Ohzora verliebt ist."

Etwas enttäuscht über den raschen, zweifellosen Schwur seines Freundes verabschiedete Schneider sich und machte sich auf den weg nach Hause. Er hatte viel worüber er nachdenken konnte, vor allen über sein dämliches Versprechen Sanae in ruhe zu lassen. Natürlich würde er sich daran halten, schließlich war er ein Mann mit Ehre, aber leicht fallen würde es ihm gewiss nicht. Sie war einfach so ganz ungekünstelt und erfrischend. Schneider konnte wirklich nur hoffen, dass die ungemeine Anziehung zwischen den Beiden mit der Zeit verschwand oder gar nur Einbildung gewesen war.

Ungefähr tausend Kilometer weiter südlich von Bremen saß Kojiro Hyuga auf einem Stuhl und telefonierte mit seinem langjährigen Freund Sawada Takeshi. Der schien schon die ganze Zeit irgendetwas auf den Herzen zu haben, wollte aber nicht so direkt damit herausrücken. Außerdem machte er immer wieder versteckte kleine Anspielungen, die Kojiro nicht so ganz erklären konnte. Er hatte mit Takeshi nicht über den Vorfall mit Sanae gesprochen und er war sich sicher, dass auch sie kein Sterbenswörtchen hatte verlauten lassen, weswegen es ihn wunderte, dass Takeshi scheinbar hoch interessiert immer wieder bei diesem Thema angelangte. Dabei bemerkte Hyuga nicht, dass sein junger Freund ihn instinktiv und sehr subtil in eine bestimmte Richtung lotsen wollte, damit er seine Neuigkeiten loswerden und Kojiros Reaktion beobachten konnte. Oder zumindest heraushören.

„Sag mal, Kojiro, gegen wen spielt ihr eigentlich als nächstes in der Championsleague Gruppenphase?"

„Wir sind ja mit Olympiakos Athen, Paris St. Germain und Werder Bremen in einer Gruppe und unser nächste Spiel findet in ungefähr drei Wochen im Weserstadion statt. Wieso?"

„Nur so, es hat mich halt mal so interessiert. Der italienische Fußball ist halt immer so schrecklich interessant. Viel besser als der hier in Japan."

Kojiro war mittlerweile hellhörig geworden. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit Takeshi und er konnte im Augenblick noch nicht sagen, was es war. Diese angeblich so unauffällige Fragerei, was er damit wohl bezweckte? Und dann nach einer Antwort immer diese abrupten Themenwechsel. Merkwürdig. Aber nun wollte Hyuga Sawada überlisten und wechselte selbst das Thema auf eine, seiner Meinung nach, unverfängliche Frage.

„Ach Takeshi, wie geht es denn dem Rest so?"

Da, da war es, das Stichwort, auf das Takeshi schon während des ganzen Gesprächs gewartet hatte. Er hatte schon fast er zweifelt, dass Kojiro ihn das gar nicht mehr fragen würde, aber zum Glück hatte sein alter Kapitän ihn nun doch nicht enttäuscht.

„Na ja, es geht so. Alle sind ein bisschen niedergeschlagen und blasen Trübsal."

Mit genau so einer Aussage wollte Takeshi Kojiro ködern, damit er näher nachfragte. Absichtlich hielt er seine Aussage wage und zwang Hyuga praktisch dazu nachzubohren. Oh ja, Sawada Takeshi konnte man einiges nachsagen, aber nicht, dass er nicht so seine genialen Einfälle hatte. Warum es ihn so brennend interessierte, was zwischen Sanae und Kojiro passiert war? Die Antwort auf diese Frage konnte er sich selbst nicht ganz genau geben, vielleicht war er einfach nur neugierig, oder er musste wissen, warum sich ihre Beziehung auf einmal so drastisch verändert hatte. In jeden Fall war es für Takeshi ein Rätsel und schon als kleiner Junge hatte Sawada gern Detektiv gespielt.

„Warum denn?"

„Weißt du das etwa noch nicht? Sanae ist vor einigen Tagen abgereist und seit dem ist es hier so ungewohnt leise und anders. Wir vermissen sie alle sehr. Wir merken erst jetzt im nachhinein, wie sehr sie uns fehlt."

Damit hatte er voll ins Schwarze getroffen, denn am anderen Ende der Leitung schwieg Kojiro lange.

Er hing seinen Gedanken nach und fand Takeshis Aussage in ihnen nur bestätigt: Man wusste erst, was man an einen Menschen hatte, wenn dieser fort war und man ihn nicht mehr regelmäßig an seiner Seite hatte.

„Wo ist unsere liebe Sanae denn hin?"

„Hat dir das wirklich keiner erzählt? Ich dachte Ken hätte mit dir darüber gesprochen. Sanae ist seit ein paar Tagen in Europa."

Sawada erwähnte absichtlich jetzt noch nicht, dass sie in Bremen war und ein Praktikum machte, denn er konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Kojiro jetzt da saß und an Sanae dachte, die friedlich in Tsubasas Armen lag, weil sie sich endlich gefunden hatten.

Hyuga stellte sich tatsächlich das friedliche Paar vor und ihm wurde bald übel. Im Grunde genommen gönnte er seinem langjährigen Weggefährten und Freund Tsubasa ja auch sein Glück mit einer wunderschönen Frau, aber musste es ausgerechnet mit Sanae sein? Sicherlich hatten sich die beiden all die Jahre aus der ferne angeschmachtet, aber bald ebenso lange hatte Tsubasa Sanae ignoriert und verletzt, warum war sie trotzdem zu ihm geflogen? Warum vergab sie ihm all die Qualen und die Demütigungen, die er ihr unabsichtlich im Laufe der Zeit zugefügt hatte, so ohne weiteres und sprach mit ihm trotzdem kein Wort. Hatte nicht auch er sich Vergebung verdient, wenn Tsubasa seine Absolution erhielt?

„Kojiro, bist du noch dran? Hörst du mir zu?"

„Wie? Was? Ja, natürlich bin ich noch da."

„Aber du scheinst mir nicht zugehört zu haben, denn ich sagte gerade, dass Sanae in Bremen ein Praktikum macht und dabei gleichzeitig die Spieler des SV Werder Bremens betreut. Also, euren nächsten Gegner."

Nach und nach drangen Takeshis Worte in Kojiros Gehirn und in Rekordzeit löste sich sein Bild von einer glücklichen Sanae und einem glücklichen Tsubasa auf. Es war doch nicht alles so schlimm, wie er es sich ausgemalt hatte. Und dann begriff er auch, warum Sawada ihm nach dem nächsten Gegner gefragt hatte: Er hatte bereits gewusst, dass es der SV Werder Bremen sein würde, wollte es aber noch einmal von ihm persönlich hören. Takeshi hatte ihn die ganze Zeit an der Nase herum geführt, oh dieser kleine wicht konnte was erleben!

„Sawada Takeshi, du bist einer von der ganz schlimmen Sorte! Hintenrum wolltest du dir irgendwelche Informationen erschleichen und hast mich geschickt in deine Richtung manipuliert, du Lump!"

Sawada musste über den Ausbruch seines Kapitäns lachen, denn dieser hatte immer schon die feine Kunst der Worte unterschätzt und hatte lieber alles mit Kraft und Gewalt geregelt, was mit Worten doch viel leichter zu regeln war. Ehrlich gab Takeshi seine manipulativen Machenschaften zu, so dass auch Kojiro bald ins Gelächter mit einstimmte. Schließlich war er so dumm gewesen und hatte sich von seinem Freund übers Ohr hauen lassen.

„Du kannst mich auch ganz ehrlich fragen, wenn du etwas von mir wissen willst oder mir einfach sagen, was du auf dem Herzen hast, dafür sind wir doch Freunde."

„Klar Kojiro, aber ich weiß doch, dass du mir keine ehrliche Antwort geben würdest."

„Unterstellst du mir, dass ich lügen würde?"

„Nein, das nicht, du würdest mir nur einfach keine Antwort geben oder sagen, dass diese ganze Angelegenheit mich nichts anginge. Das kenne ich schon und dafür kenne ich dich zu lange um mich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden zu geben."

„Was willst du denn wissen? Lass es auf einen Versuch ankommen."

„OK, aber sag' mir bitte die Wahrheit: Was ist zwischen dir und Sanae auf deinem letzten Abschiedsfest passiert?"

Wieder herrschte Schweigen und etwas anderes hatte Sawada auch nicht erwartet, schließlich kannte er den Tiger schon lange genug, aber jetzt war der beste Augenblick um hinter des Rätsels Lösung zu kommen.

Und siehe da, stockend begann Kojiro von jenem Abend vor einigen Monaten zu sprechen, erst recht leise und stockend, dann immer klarer. Er offenbarte Takeshi alles und ließ ihn an allem teilhaben, auch an seine Spekulationen und Gefühlen, was sehr selten für den Tiger war.

Jetzt war er mit seinem Geheimnis nicht mehr allein, er hatte jemanden, der ihn verstand und mit dem er reden konnte. Vielleicht, so überlegte Kojiro, hätte er Takeshi schon vor langer Zeit alles beichten sollen.

Sanae hatte ihr Gästezimmer erst wieder verlassen, als Genzo sie geholt und ihr versichert hatte, dass Karl-Heinz gegangen war. Ihr war dieses Zusammentreffen so unendlich peinlich, und sie wusste nun wahrlich nicht, wie sie jetzt mit ihm umgehen sollte, immerhin war er der deutsche Fußballkaiser und somit die größte Hoffnung und das größte Talent, dass Deutschland seit Jahren hervor gebracht hatte.

Grübelnd ging sie neben Genzo, der ihr sorgenvolles Gesicht bemerkte, die Schlachte entlang, eben jene wunderschöne Weserpromenade, über die sie in all ihren Büchern so viel gelesen hatte. Es war Sightseeing angesagt, doch Sanaes Aufmerksamkeit hing immer noch bei ihrer merkwürdigen Begegnung mit Schneider.

„Sanae, was hast du denn? Du wirkst irgendwie so abwesend. Dabei dachte ich, dass du dich auf eine kleine Stadtführung freust."

„Ach Genzo, natürlich freue ich mich, dass du mir diese tolle Stadt zeigst, die so viele faszinierende Facetten hat, aber irgendwie kann ich mich nicht so richtig darüber freuen, dass ich endlich angekommen bin."

Nachdenklich sah Genzo Sanae ins Gesicht und wünschte sich ihr Lächeln zurück. Unbefangen griff er nach ihrer Hand und zog sie zu den Stühlen eines netten kleinen Cafes direkt an der Weser. Dort stupste er sie auf einen Stuhl und ließ sich selbst faul auf den Nächstgelegenen plumpsen. Mit einem eleganten Winken rief er den Kellner zu sich, der seinen berühmten Gast erkannte und diskret seine Bestellung aufnahm.

Der etwas raue und frische Seewind verwuschelte Sanaes Haare und ließ sie in ihr Gesicht fliegen. Vergeblich versuchte sie ihre Haare zu bändigen, was wiederum Genzo zum lachen brachte.

„Lach du man. Du hast ja gar keine Ahnung wie kompliziert und anstrengend so lange Haare sind. Und wie nervig da dieser ständige Wind sein kann."

„Daran wirst du dich hier am Meer wohl gewöhnen müssen, hier ist es eigentlich immer windig. Das gehört genauso zu Bremen wie die vielen Möwen und die großen Schiffe."

„Aha."

Schweigsam saßen sie beieinander, bis der Kellner ihre Getränke brachte. Wakabayashi hatte für sie beide eine heiße Schokolade bestellt, da er vermutete, dass Sanae jetzt dringend etwas Schokolade brauchte um wieder einigermaßen in fröhliche Stimmung zu kommen. Vorsichtig reichte er ihr ihre Tasse herüber, die sie ihm geschickt auf der Hälfte des Weges abnahm. Dabei berührten sich ihre Hände kurz, doch weder Genzo noch Sanae schienen es wirklich zu bemerken.

„Warum bist du so schweigsam Sanae? Seit wir das Haus verlassen haben wirkst du irgendwie komisch. Nein, halt, schon vorher. Ist es die Begegnung mit Schneider gewesen? Dann musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, dem habe ich schon den Kopf gewaschen."

„Das ist lieb von dir Genzo, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst und so, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich mich Schneider gegenüber verhalten soll."

„Wieso denn nicht?"

„Wieso nicht? Ist das deine ernsthafte Frage? Du hast doch gesehen wie ich vor ihm stand. Mit nichts weiter als einem Handtuch um den Körper gewickelt. Oh Gott, diese ganze Situation ist mir immer noch peinlich."

„Was ist dir denn daran peinlich?"

Genzo verstand ihre ganze Aufregung in diesem Punkt nicht. Er hatte eher erwartet, dass sie sein Gespräch mit Schneider zufällig überhört hatte und sich wegen Schneiders Aggressivität Sorgen machte, nicht aber wegen ihres Aussehens.

Doch in diesem Augenblick fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen: Sanae fragte sich, was er von ihr denken konnte, weil sie sich ihm so gezeigt hatte. Auf diesen Gedanken war er vorher noch nicht gekommen, da dieser Aufzug in Deutschland schon lange nichts anstößiges mehr war, aber für Sanae, die aus dem semi-konservativen Japan kam, dessen moralischen Regeln doch noch recht strikt waren in dieser Beziehung, musste dieses Zusammentreffen einer ganz großen Katastrophe geglichen haben.

„Sanae, nun beruhig dich doch erstmal und trink einen Schluck. Und mach' dir über Karl-Heinz keine sorgen. Weißt du, im Grunde seines Herzens ist er ein verdammt netter Kerl, auch wenn er manchmal ein wenig schräg rüber kommt. Er wird ganz bestimmt nichts schlechtes von dir denken und auch keine Mutmaßungen anstellen. Bleib einfach so wie du vorher auch warst um ihn herum, denn was er auf den Tod nicht leiden kann sind Menschen, die ihn anders behandeln, nur weil er eine Berühmtheit ist und sehr viel Geld verdient."

„Aber das würde ich doch niemals tun, das ist ja absolut unfair."

„Siehst du, also bleib ganz normal in seiner Gegenwart, er bellt zwar ab- und an Mal, beißt aber nur höchst selten. Außerdem musst du ja schließlich auch in nächster Zeit öfter mit ihm zusammenarbeiten. Er hat immer wieder ein paar alte Verletzungen, die regelmäßig behandelt und kontrolliert werden müssen und als neues Mitglied des medizinischen Stabes könnte diese Ehre auch durchaus dir zu fallen. Schließlich sollst du bei uns ja etwas über Sportverletzungen lernen und ein besseres Lernobjekt als Karl-Heinz Schneider fällt mir da auf an hieb nicht ein."

Jetzt konnte auch Sanae wieder lachen und die Aussicht wieder auf Karl-Heinz Schneider zu treffen, machte ihr mit einem Mal viel weniger Angst. Der kochte ja schließlich auch nur mit Wasser und war nur ein Mensch. Mit Tsubasa konnte sie ja schließlich auch ganz normal reden, also würde sie es mit Schneider und den anderen genauso versuchen. Genzo war ja sowieso kein Problem, den kannte sie schon lange genug.

Als sie ihren Kakao bezahlt hatten, machten sie sich auf den weg durch die Böttchergasse in die am Spätabend noch belebte Innenstadt Bremens. Hin- und wieder blieb Sanae bei einigen Geschäften stehen und bewunderte die unzähligen Schmückstücke, die einige Juweliere ausstellten und träumte vor einer Brautboutique von ihrer Traumhochzeit mit Tsubasa. Genzo zeigte ihr lächelnd all die schönen Plätze Bremens und freute sich, dass er seinem Besuch endlich ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht hatte zaubern können.

Im Dom ließ er sie eine Zeit lang alleine durch die Stille wandern und unterhielt sich derweil mit einem Pastor, der hoch erfreut über seinen ausländischen Gesprächspartner erschien. Sanae bewunderte die Buntglasfenster und sammelte eifrig Broschüren über den Dom ein, der ihr als absolutes Archietektonisches Meisterwerk erschien. So schöne Kirchen hatten sie in Japan nicht.

Beschwingt verließen beide den Dom und Sanae wollte gerade eine Straße überqueren, als Genzo sie gewaltsam in seine Arme riss und sie damit nur knapp vor der vorbeiratternden Straßenbahn rettet. Obgleich sie Jahre in Tokio verbracht hatte, war Sanae diese neue Stadt noch vollkommen fremd, auch wenn sie sich fest vornahm, sie zu erkunden und ihre Geheimnisse aufzuspüren.

Ihr erster Tag in Bremen verging schneller als Sanae es sich vorgestellt hatte und so lag sie schon bald wieder sicher in ihrem Bett, nachdem sie in einem noblen Bremer Restaurant zusammen zu Abend gegessen hatten. Wakabayashi hatte sich wirklich viel Mühe gegeben und Sanae schlief erschöpft aber glücklich ein.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Sanae schon ungewöhnlich früh, stand auf und ging duschen. Sie wollte auf gar keinem Fall gleich an ihrem ersten Tag zu spät in die Klinik kommen. Grundsätzlich war sie froh, dass sie jetzt erstmal auf der chirurgischen Station des Klinikums arbeiten sollte, denn heute wollte sie Schneider nun doch noch nicht begegnen. Wakabayashi hatte ihr die größten Sorgen gestern zwar ausgeredet, aber ein bisschen Befangenheit war immer noch da und sie hoffte die mit der Zeit im Klinikum zu verlieren und dann, wenn es soweit war, in ihm nichts weiter als einen hilfsbedürftigen Patienten zu sehen und keinen Mann, der sie in einer recht kompromittierenden Situation gesehen hatte.

Fröhlich und beschwingt verließ Sanae das Haus, nachdem sie Genzo einen Zettel hinterlassen hatte, dass sie schon mal losgegangen sei und er sich keine Sorgen um sie machen müsse. Im Klinikum wurde sie zwar von vielen komisch beäugt, gelangte jedoch nach einiger Durchfragerei zum Professor für Sportmedizin, der sie zwar noch nicht erwartet hatte, dafür aber höchst erfreut über ihr überpünktliches Kommen war.

„Fräulein Nakazawa, ich freue mich, dass sie hier sind. Herzlich Willkommen in Deutschland und in dieser Klinik."

„Danke Herr Professor Stollberg."

„Nichts zu danken, wir sind froh, dass sie hier sind. Ihre Professoren haben uns nur das Beste über sie berichtet und wir hoffen inständig, dass wir ihnen hier vielleicht den einen oder anderen kleinen Trick zeigen können, den man bei unseren Kollegen in Japan noch nicht kennt."

Freundlich unterhielt sich der Professor fast eine geschlagene Stunde mit Sanae, bis er zu einem Patienten gerufen wurde, wohin er Sanae gleich hin mitnahm. Diese fühlte sich im ersten Augenblick etwas deplaziert und wich zur hinteren Wand des Behandlungszimmers zurück, da man ihr weder ein Namensschild, noch einen Kittel gegeben hatte, wirkte sie wie ein Fremdkörper in einer homogenen Masse aus weißen Gestalten. Außerdem hatte sie keiner vorgestellt und ausnahmsweise traute sich die sonst so mutige Sanae Nakazawa nicht das Wort zu ergreifen.

Mitten in der Behandlung viel auch dem Professor auf, dass sein kleiner, japanischer Schützling ganz schweigsam in der Ecke stand und sie nur aufmerksam beobachtete, anstatt aktiv mitzuhelfen. Erst da fielen ihm seine Versäumnisse auf.

„Ich bin aber auch ein ignoranter Dummkopf! Entschuldigen Sie Fräulein Nakazawa, dass ich nicht vorher bemerkt habe, dass wir sie ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt und entsprechend eingekleidet haben. Verzeihen sie einem alten Mann seine kleinen Fehler.

Und Schwester Stefanie, bringen sie dem Fräulein bitte einen Kittel, ein Stethoskop, einen Kugelschreiber, eines unserer stationären Telefone und natürlich ein leeres Namensschild, wenn sie die Güte hätten.

So und jetzt stelle ich sie erstmal ihren Kollegen vor: Der Herr hier zu meiner rechten ist Dr. Bammel, der zu meiner linken Dr. Schäfer und der dort am Fenster ist Dr. Müller. Unser junger AIPler, der ihnen sicherlich schon aufgefallen sein müsste, heißt Martin Jäckel und unsere derzeitige Studienpraktikantin ist Katrin Semmelrogge."

Sanae nickte allen verlegen zu, die sie jetzt erwartungsvoll ansahen. Augenscheinlich wollten sie, dass sie sich selbst vorstellte, denn manche nickten ihr vertrauensvoll und aufmunternd zu.

„Mein Name ist Sanae Nakazawa, ich studiere Medizin und komme aus Japan. Für die nächsten sechs Wochen möchte ich hier arbeiten und soviel wie möglich über chirurgische Verletzungen lernen."

Alle kamen auf sie zu und schüttelten ihr nacheinander die Hand, wie es augenscheinlich in Deutschland üblich war. Dann kam auch schon Schwester Stefanie zurück und Sanae zog sich den Kittel über, verstaute alle wichtigen Utensilien in ihrer Tasche und beschriftete ihr Namensschild.

Ihre Kollegen waren alle ausnahmslos sehr nett zu ihr und versuchten ihr alles beizubringen, was sie wussten und ihr den Tagesablauf in der Klinik einprägsamer zu machen. Besonders Martin und Katrin gaben sich alle Mühe, da sie in Sanae eine Gefährtin sahen, mit der sich wunderbar zusammenarbeiten ließ. Mit ihnen arbeitete es sich leicht und locker und irgendwie erinnerte Martin Sanae an Jun, mit dem sie fast jeden Abend, seit sie in Deutschland war telefoniert. Martin war manchmal genauso schweigsam und verschlossen wie Jun und manchmal sprühte er genauso vor Lebensenergie wie Jun. Schon nach wenigen Tagen bildeten sie ein eingespieltes Team, auch wenn hin- und wieder kleinere Sprachprobleme die Zusammenarbeit erschwerten.

Professor Stollberg betrachtete die Arbeit seiner Praktikantin mit großem Wohlwollen und befand sie schon nach einer Woche bereit dafür zu den Profis von Werder Bremen zu gehen. Das würde erst die wahre Herausforderung werden, denn als Leiter der medizinischen Abteilung des Clubs kannte er eigentlich ausnahmslos alle Spieler ziemlich genau und wusste, wie unterschiedlich sie auf eine fremde Frau in ihrer Mitte reagieren würden. Wenn Sanae mit ihren Superstarpatienten würde umgehen können, dann hatte sie wirklich gute Chancen einmal eine ausgezeichnete Sportmedizinerin zu werden, denn sie durfte sich von diesen Fußballspielenden Diven nicht von ihrer Arbeit ablenken lassen.

Und er hoffte, dass sie seine Erwartungen nicht enttäuschte, auch wenn sie vielleicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben so viele Stars auf einen Haufen sah.

So, nun ist auch dieses Kapitel wieder vorbei, wie immer hoffe ich natürlich das es euch gefallen hat....

Auf Grund ganz vieler lieben Kommentare habe ich mich entschlossen doch keine etwas längere Pause einzulegen, sondern gleich weiter zu schreiben...

Dieses Kapitel ist also ganz allein für euch, auch wenn der Inhalt nicht ganz so spannend ist, das brauche ich alles für den Spannungsaufbau im nächsten Kapitel...

Vielleicht errät ja sogar jemand, was all die besonders geschilderten Situationen für ein Bild erwecken, wenn sie gesondert betrachtet werden und nicht im Zusammenhang???

Na, irgendeine Idee? Wenn ja, immer her damit...


	6. Napoleon Dynamite

Disclaimer:

Na ja Leute, ich bleibe standhaft dabei: Nichts gehört mir, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Story... Aber das ist ja auch schon was...

An dieser Stelle muss ich unbedingt einmal ein ganz großes Dankeschön an all die tollen Leser und Kommentarschreiber aussprechen.... Danke Leute, ihr seid der Grund, warum diese Story so schnell bzw. überhaupt von der Stelle kommt!!!

Unruhig wälzte Sanae sich jetzt schon mindestens zum zehnten Mal von der einen auf die andere Seite. Ein schneller Blick auf den kleinen Radiowecker, den Genzo ihr freundlicherweise geliehen hatte sagte ihr, dass sie noch mindestens zwei Stunden hatte, bis sie aufstehen und sich fertig machen musste. Trotzdem war sie jetzt schon hellwach und befürchtete, dass sie wohl auch nicht mehr einschlafen würde. Was sollte sie die restlichen zwei Stunden machen? Schon mal leise aufstehen, duschen und frühstück machen? Oder doch lieber noch ein bisschen versuchen zu schlafen? Einen Moment dachte Sanae nach und entschloss sich dann, weder das eine noch das andere zu machen. Sicherlich hatte Genzo nichts dagegen, wenn sie heute morgen vor der Arbeit ein wenig joggen ging um sich zu entspannen und um einen freien Kopf zu bekommen.

Leise tapste Sanae mit ihren Joggingsachen durchs Haus uns lief, auf der Straße angekommen, einfach so drauf los. Es war ihr egal, wo sie hinlief, da sie sich ja sowieso nicht auskannte. Sie hoffte nur inständig, dass sie sich den Weg zurück gut würde merken können.

Hinter ihr hörte sie mit der Zeit ebenso rhythmische Schritte wie die ihren und als sie sich umdrehte er kannte sie Karl-Heinz Schneider, der mit dem MP3-Player im Ohr und geschlossenen Augen nur wenige Meter hinter ihr lief. Verblüfft blieb sie stehen und beobachtete, wie er näher kam. Er schien nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Sanae stehen geblieben war und so rannte er sie mit voller Wucht um.

„Verdammt noch mal, nun pass doch auf und steh' hier nicht im Weg herum!"

Schneider hatte jetzt endlich die Augen aufgemacht und erblickte eine ziemlich wütend dreinblickende Sanae. Die legte jetzt jedoch zu einem Konter los.

„Na hör mal, geht es nicht auch ein bisschen freundlicher? Schließlich bist du in mich hineingerannt, weil du deine Augen nicht aufmachen kannst."

„Ach so, du bist es Sanae, na dann natürlich. Aber sag mal, was machst du denn schon so früh morgens hier?"

Es war ihm peinlich Sanae so angeschnauzt zu haben, schließlich war wirklich er es gewesen, der mit geschlossenen Augen gegen sie gerannt war. Aber er lief nun Mal immer mit geschlossenen Augen, wenn er sich wirklich entspannen wollte. Dann brauchte er nur seine Musik und die leichten Schritte auf dem Asphalt. Da wollte er nichts sehen, also schloss er die Augen und öffnete sie nur hin um wieder um zu sehen, ob der Weg immer noch frei war. Normalerweise joggte morgens um diese Uhrzeit auch noch keiner auf seinen Lieblingsstrecken, die er schon seit Jahren in- und auswendig kannte.

„Ich jogge, wonach sieht es denn sonst aus?"

Manchmal kam Sanaes widerspenstige, patzige Art aus Grundschulzeiten doch wieder durch und augenscheinlich war Schneider derjenige, der sie wunderbar erwecken konnte. Dabei sah er in seinem schlichten Trainingsanzug wirklich gut aus. So sportlich. Irgendwie ähnelte er ein bisschen ihrem Tsubasa, befand Sanae, wenn da nicht die blonden Haare und die strahlend blauen Augen gewesen wären, die Schneider und Tsubasa so voneinander unterschieden.

Mit einem Mal fiel Sanae auf, wie unhöflich sie zu Schneider gewesen war und entschuldigte sich natürlich sofort. Immerhin war sie normalerweise kein unhöflicher Mensch und heute würde sie das erste Mal mit ihm zusammenarbeiten müssen, etwas, wovor sie ehrlich gesagt ein wenig Angst hatte.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht so anschnauzen."

„Schon OK, ich bin rauere Töne vom Fußballfeld gewohnt und da sehen die, die mich anschnauzen, bei weitem nicht so entzückend aus, wie du."

Schneider zwinkerte ihr vertraulich zu und Sanae wurde rot. Warum musste sie in seiner Gegenwart auch immer rot werden? Es war ja fast wie bei Tsubasa, aber bei dem war sie es ja nicht anders gewöhnt, aber hier, mit Schneider war es etwas anderes.

Schneider, der Sanaes erröten bemerkt hatte und es einfach nur süß fand, sah in diesem Augenblick seine Chance: Er hatte Genzo zwar versprochen sich nicht an Sanae ran zu machen, aber er hatte nicht versprochen sich von ihr fern zu halten. Freundschaftlich zusammen joggen zu gehen würde wohl kaum unter anmache fallen, auch nicht bei Genzo Wakabayashis strengen Regeln.

„Sanae, wie wäre es, wenn wir zusammen unsere Runde joggen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich bin wahrscheinlich nicht schnell und ausdauernd genug."

„Das ist absolut kein Problem, ich laufe meine morgendlichen Runden nur aus Spaß und muss da keine bestimmte Geschwindigkeit oder Strecke laufen. Wir können so schnell und so lange machen wie du kannst und möchtest. Kein Problem."

Schneider grinste wie ein kleines Kind vorm Weihnachtsbaum und da brachte Sanae es einfach nicht über sich ihn zu enttäuschen. Sein ganzes Gesicht schien sich aufzuhellen und er bekam so süße Lachgrübchen, wenn er so breit Grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Außerdem hatte er so lieb gefragt und ein bisschen Gesellschaft tat ihr bestimmt auch mal ganz gut.

Also joggten gemächlich sie zusammen los und schon bald unterhielten sie sich rege miteinander, tauschten Erfahrungen aus und merkten gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging. Ein Gesprächsthema ergab das nächste und auch Sanaes etwas eingeschränkten Deutschkenntnisse hinderten sie nicht wirklich. Hin- und wieder liefen sie auch einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander her, zum einen, weil Sanae bei so viel laufen und reden die Puste ausgegangen war, und zum anderen, weil sie einfach nur einen kleinen Augenblick gemeinsam die Stille genießen wollten. Schneiders MP3-Player, sonst ständiger Begleiter, lag schon länger unbeachtet in der Jackentasche.

Schon beinahe zu spät lieferte Schneider Sanae wieder bei Genzos Haus ab und bedankte sich überschwänglich für die „kleine" Runde, wie er sie nannte.

„Hast du Lust das morgen wieder zu machen? Ich würde mich freuen endlich einen Laufpartner zu haben."

Einen Moment war Sanae um eine Antwort verlegen. Wollte sie wirklich jeden Morgen von nun an joggen gehen? Mit Schneider zusammen?

Karl-Heinz, der ihr Zögern als Absage deutete, platzte ihr mitten in die Gedanken.

„Du musst nicht, wirklich nicht. Ich will dich zu nichts zwingen."

„Nein, nein, das ist wirklich kein Problem. Ich war nur am Zweifeln, ob ich es jeden Morgen schaffe. Wenn ja, dann würde ich sehr gerne mit dir laufen gehen, Karl-Heinz."

Nur mühsam konnte Schneider ein seliges Lächeln verkneifen, also sagte er bestimmt:

„Übung macht den meister, ich bekomme dich schon fit wie einen Turnschuh, keine Sorge. Und wenn wir nun schon zusammen laufen gehen, dann kannst du mich auch Kalle nennen, Karl-Heinz klingt immer so steif und förmlich."

„Na gut Kalle, dann bis demnächst."

„Warum bis demnächst?"

„Überraschung..."

Sanae betrat das Haus und ließ einen verwirrten Schneider draußen zurück.

Sofort machte Sanae sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer und sich zu duschen. Dieser „kleine" Lauf, wie Kalle ihn genannt hatte, hatte ihr alles Kraft und Selbstdisziplin abverlangt, die sie hatte aufbringen können. Jetzt taten ihr alle Muskeln weh, aber sie war irgendwie auch ungewöhnlich entspannt und ausgeruht. Vielleicht hatte ihr diese körperliche Betätigung gefehlt.

Vergnügt begrüßte sie Genzo am Frühstückstisch, der noch etwas verschlafen aus der Wäsche schaute.

„Gut geschlafen, Genzo?"

Müde murmelte Genzo etwas vor sich hin, entschloss sich aber dann doch aufzusehen und blickte in das vollkommen entspannte und ausgeruhte Gesicht Sanaes. Heute Morgen schien sie außerdem besonders gut gelaunt zu sein.

„Pfui Sanae, du strahlst ja so und wirkst so fit, was ist denn los mit dir."

„Och nichts. Ich war heute morgen nur schon zwei Stunden mit Kalle joggen und fühle mich wach und bereit meinen ersten Arbeitstag bei euch Fußballern durchzustehen."

Aufgrund der Frühen Morgenstunde brauchte Genzo einige Zeit um die erhaltenen Informationen zu registrieren und einzuordnen.

„Du warst joggen? Heute Morgen? Mit Schneider?"

„Japs, ich war heute morgen mit Schneider joggen. Und morgen gehen wir wieder."

„Und er hat dir gesagt, dass du ihn Kalle nennen dürftest?"

„Ja, hat er, aber sag mal Genzo, was wird das denn hier, das fühlt sich ja an wie ein Kreuzverhör. Ist es dir nicht recht, dass ich joggen gehe? Ich kann auch wieder absagen, das ist gar kein Problem, wenn es dich stört."

„Nein, nein, Sanae, mich stört es nicht. Ich habe mich einfach nur gewundert."

Worüber Genzo sich gewundert hatte verriet er Sanae nicht, schließlich musste sie ja nicht wissen, dass Schneider sein morgendlicher Lauf heilig war und er normalerweise jedwelche Gesellschaft zum Teufel jagte. Das würde sie bestimmt nur beunruhigen. Und noch weniger musste Sanae wissen, dass Schneider nur seiner Familie und seinen allerbesten Freunden erlaubte ihn Kalle zu nennen. All das waren irrelevante Information, die Sanae nicht zu wissen brauchte, für Genzo die ganze Geschichte aber in ein ganz anderes Licht rückten. Seine Gedanken kreisten um das, was er gerade eben unauffällig von Sanae erfahren hatte.

„Ach alter Freund, vielleicht habe ich dir ja doch unrecht getan und du willst ihr wirklich nicht weh tun. Vielleicht hast du wirklich Gefühle für sie. Aber kommt Zeit, kommt Rat, wir werden das alles schon sehen. Spätestens, wenn Tsubasa hier auftaucht wirst du sehen, dass du keine Chance gegen ihn hast, zumindest nicht, was Sanae betrifft. Du könntest einen ja schon fast leid tun, Kalle."

Zusammen mit Genzo machte Sanae sich auf den Weg zum Weserstadion, wo sie sich mit Professor Stollberg und Dr. Bammel treffen sollte. Beide wollte ihr heute die medizinischen Vorraussetzungen vor Ort zeigen und ihr einen kurzen Einblick in die Trainingsabläufe geben, die sie als Mediziner routinemäßig zu überwachen hatten. Meistens geschah nichts, aber es musste immer jemand zugegen sein, was aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wohl Sanaes Aufgabe sein würde. Die Aussicht auf all das war für Sanae, die noch nie bei einem so großen Fußballverein so nah dabei gewesen war, etwas ganz besonderes. Nervös spielte sie an ihrer Tasche herum, so dass Genzo sich entnervt zu ihr umsah.

„Ganz ruhig Sanae. Alles wird gut, du brauchst dir keinen Stress machen, in der Klinik hast du dich doch auch schon wunderbar eingearbeitet, da wird es dir hier mit den Jungs nicht anders gehen. Manchmal glaube ich wir sind einfach alle nur zu groß gewachsene Kinder, also ruhig Blut. Schneider kennst du schon und mit ihm kommst du doch wunderbar klar, also hast du einen Großteil der Mannschaft schon vor deinem ersten Arbeitstag in der Tasche. Kalle ist nicht umsonst Kapitän, wir vertrauen ihm und wenn er sagt, dass man dir vertrauen kann, dann machen die meisten es auch in der Regel. Außerdem bist du doch ein Profi wenn es darum geht sich um das Wohlbefinden von Fußballspielern zu kümmern. Jahrelange Übung sollten sich heute wohl auszahlen."

Sanae lächelte milde und versuchte sich Genzos Worte zu Herzen zu nehmen. Als sie am Weserstadion ankamen, war von ihren beiden Vorgesetzten noch nichts zu sehen. Wakabayashi verabschiedete sich um sich umziehen zu gehen und so wartete Sanae allein vor dem Personaleingang des Stadions. Es war ihr unangenehm einfach nur so dazustehen und nichts zu tun, so dass Sanae begann verträumt über den Parkplatz zu schlendern.

Bei diesem Müßiggang erwischte sie ein großer, junger und überaus muskulöser Mann, der nur grinsend auf sie herab sah. Ihm gefiel das Mädchen vor ihm, auch wenn es neben ihm recht klein und irgendwie ausländisch erschien. Ihre langen, braunen Haare waren zu einem lockeren Knoten hochgesteckt, aus dem vereinzelt Haarsträhnen hervorlugten. Ihr Outfit war schlicht, betonte aber genau ihre Vorzüge. Die dunklen, engen Jeans ließ ihre Beine länger wirken und die figurbetonte himbeerfarbene Bluse akzentuierte dezent ihr ansehnliches, milchweißes Dekolté. Sie hatte definitiv Stil, war elegant, aber nicht overdressed, genau das, was er hier in Deutschland viel zu selten sah. Die meisten Frauen, die hierher kamen, hatten entweder ein Trikot oder sonst etwas unförmiges an oder etwas so hautenges, dass man alles heraus quillen sah. Dezente, schicke Kleidung schien es hier nicht zu geben, da erschien ihm die exotische Schönheit mit den Madelaugen gerade richtig.

„Na Cherié, möchtest du ein Autogramm? Normalerweise gebe ich ja keine, aber weil du hier extra so süß auf mich gewartet hast, will ich mal nicht so sein."

Mit schnellen, flüssigen Bewegungen kritzelte der Mann ein „Pour une très belle femme" auf ein Stück Papier, steckte es in Sanaes Hosentasche und ging mit einem letzten Blick zurück davon. Verwirrt starrte Sanae ihm nach ohne mitzubekommen, dass Professor Stollberg und Dr. Bammel mittlerweile angekommen waren.

„Na Sanae, haben sie sich gleich schon mit dem ersten unserer Starspieler angefreundet?"

Verwirrt blickte Sanae auf und sah einen verschmitz grinsenden Professor Stollberg vor sich stehen. Natürlich war ihr diese ganze Sache sichtlich peinlich, deswegen versuchte sie schnell die Angelegenheit auszuklären.

„Professor, es tut mir Leid, ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, wer das eben war oder was er von mir wollte, ich habe nur auf sie hier gewartet."

„Ist doch alles in Ordnung. Keiner macht dir Vorwürfe. Nur dass du unseren besten Stürmer nicht erkennst, dass könnte dir Probleme bereiten, denn ihn hast du neben unserem Mittelfeld-Ass Schneider wohl am häufigsten in Behandlung, weil die gegnerische Seite mit ihnen am härtesten umgeht. Wegen der großen Gefahr und so."

Diesmal war es Dr. Bammel, der Sanae beruhigend auf die Schulter klopfte. Er konnte sich selbst noch sehr lebendig an seine erste Zeit in einem fremden land erinnern, auch wenn es schon einige Jahre hinter ihm lag. Damals war er noch sehr jung gewesen, andere Zeiten waren halt gewesen.

„Aber wenn das der beste Stürmer des SV Werder Bremens gewesen ist, dann hieße das ja, dass es-"

„Genau, dass es Louis Napoleon ist. Bingo. Manche nennen ihn auch Napoleon Dynamite, wenn er so richtig aufdreht. Einzigartiger Spieler, nicht umsonst Mitglied der französischen Nationalmannschaft. Ein guter Freund von Erushido Pierre, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte."

Amüsiert sahen Professor Stollberg und Dr. Bammel zu ihrem Schützling, der jetzt ziemlich verwirrt und eingeschüchtert neben ihnen stand.

„Nun komm erstmal mit, wir zeigen dir hier alles wichtige und versuch doch einfach dich zu entspannen."

Das war natürlich leichter gesagt als getan, aber Sanae versuchte es lächelnd.

Gemeinsam führten Dr. Bammel und Professor Stollberg sie durch die heiligen Hallen des Weserstadions, durch die VIP Bereiche des Stadions und die Gästekabinen, da die anderen derzeit von den Spielern selbst belegt waren. Auch der gesamte Bereich, der für die Regeneration diente wurde Sanae bis in den letzten Winkel gezeigt und näher erläutert. Sogar einen kurzen Abstecher in das „Wusuem" erlaubten sie sich um der kleinen Japanerin auch wirklich alles sehenswerte zu zeigen. Sie sollte schließlich nicht nach Japan zurückkehren und sagen, sie hätte nichts besonderes gesehen.

„Dr. Bammel wird dir jetzt erstmal einen Kittel holen gehen und ich muss noch ein paar Blutwerte und so holen, dann treffen wir uns am besten direkt am Trainingsgelände 12. Du kannst es eigentlich gar nicht verfehlen, da trainieren nämlich unsere lieben Jungs heute. Normalerweise würdest du auch gleich den Security Ausweis brauchen, aber heute geht es auch erstmal so, weil Training unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit ist. Warte einfach da auf uns."

Sanae war es unangenehm, dass ein erfahrener Arzt für sie einen Kittel holen sollte, deswegen beeilte sie sich zu versichern, dass sie es auch durchaus selbst holen könnte, was Dr. Bammel nur mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung quittierte.

„Solange wir uns hier um unsere Jungs kümmern, sind wir nicht so förmlich. Wir sind ein Team und das gilt nicht nur für die Spieler. Im Fußball müssen schließlich auch alle Mal ohne zu murren die Drecksarbeit übernehmen, wenn Not am Mann ist. Macht dir also darüber keine Gedanken."

Erleichtert machte Sanae sich auf den weg zum Trainingsgelände. Strenge Hierarchien und Hackordnungen hatte sie noch nie gemocht und dieses lockere, kameradschaftliche Verhältnis gefiel ihr ausnehmend gut. In Japan war alles so ganz genau unterteilt und da hätte ein Vorgesetzter niemals einem Studenten einen Kittel geholt. Aber andere Länder, andere Sitten und Sanae fühlte jetzt schon, dass sie sich mit diesen Sitten sehr leicht würde arrangieren können.

Lässig hatte Sanae sich auf eine der Tribünen gesetzt, die normalerweise am Trainingsgelände für die wartenden Fans aufgebaut worden waren. Mit einem Mal legte sich eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und Sanae musste sich fast den Nacken verrenken um zu sehen, wessen Hand es war.

„Ah, Cherié, wir haben heute kein öffentliches Training, du darfst hier leider nicht zuschauen."

Sanae wollte gerade erwidern, dass sie auch nicht in diesem Sinne zuschauen wollte, sondern arbeiten musste, also Napoleon auch schon rigeros weiter sprach.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, du bist wahrscheinlich von weit her gekommen, nur um uns zu sehen, aber Regeln sind Regeln, daran muss man sich halten, auch wenn ich für dich gern eine Ausnahme machen würde, Cherié, aber ich denke mein Trainer würde es mir nicht erlauben."

Noch immer schien Napoleon nicht bemerkt zu haben, dass Sanae eigentlich schon die ganze Zeit widersprechen wollte, denn er redete munter weiter auf sie ein mit seinem französischen Akzent und in seiner übertriebenen Selbstverliebtheit bemerkte er noch nicht einmal, wie Sanae sich suchend nach den anderen umschaute, von denen sie hoffte, dass sie bald kämen. Und tatsächlich wurden Sanaes Gebete recht schnell erhört und erfüllt sich in Form von Schneider, Wakabayashi und Kaltz, die auf den Rasen zutrotteten.

„Hey Napoleon, mit wem redest du denn da?"

Kaltz, der Sanae bisher noch nicht kennen gelernt hatte ging als erstes auf die beiden zu. Genzo und Karl-Heinz hielten sich im Hintergrund, amüsiert über die verzweifelten Blicke, die Sanae ihnen zuwarf. Hier war sie ja gleich an den richtigen Charmeur geraten. Hätte Schneider nicht Sanaes Hilfe suchenden Blicke gesehen, wäre er vielleicht dazwischen gegangen, doch da er wusste, dass sie augenscheinlich immun gegen Louis' Charme war, konnte er sich entspannt zurück lehnen und die Szene noch einen Moment länger genießen.

„Ah, Kaltz, dass kann ich dir gar nicht so genau sagen, denn mein liebes Täubchen hier hat mir ihren Namen noch nicht verraten, nicht wahr, Cherié? Wie heißt du?"

Wenn dieser eingebildete Kerl sie noch einmal Cherié nannte, das wusste Sanae, würde sie ihn auf der Stelle umbringen. Ohne zu zögern und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, denn Napoleon ging ihr gehörig auf die Nerven. Genzo, der sah, dass Sanae langsam die Geduld mit dem charmanten Franzosen verlor, mischte sich elegant ins Gespräch ein.

„Ach Sanae, schön dass du da bist, ich dachte schon du kämst zu spät."

Hätten Blicke töten können, so wäre Wakabayashi in diesem Moment tot umgefallen, denn Sanae erprobte ihren giftigsten Blick an ihm. So hatte sie sich ihre Rettung nun wahrlich nicht vorgestellt.

„Du kennst sie, Genzo?"

„Oh ja, ich kenne sie, nicht wahr Cherié?"

Fing der jetzt auch noch damit an. Noch ein weiteres Wort und Sanae konnte für nichts mehr garantieren.

„Oh Pardon Genzo, ist sie etwa dein neuer Schatz?"

Es reichte. Ja, definitiv reichte es ihr jetzt. Sanae wollte gerade ansetzten und sowohl Genzo als auch diesen eingebildeten Napoleon zusammen zu schreien, dass ihnen hören und sehen verging, da tippte ihr Dr. Bammel auf die Schulter und reichte ihr einen schneeweißen Kittel mit einem Namensschild, auf dem ihr Name stand.

„Dr. Bammel, was machen sie denn hier?"

„Ich bringe unserer neuen Ärztin ihren Kittel, siehst du das nicht? Darf ich euch allen vorstellen, dass ist Sanae Nakazawa und sie wird in den nächsten Wochen mit für euer gesundheitliches Wohl verantwortlich sein."

Ungläubig sah Napoleon von Dr. Bammel zu Sanae und wieder zurück. Dann streifte sein Blick Genzo, der ein schiefes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken konnte. Anscheinend waren alle in diesen kleinen Scherz eingeweiht, alle, bis auf er, der sich hier ganz für umsonst zum Deppen gemacht hatte. Dabei hätte er fast gedacht, dass seine kleine Show Eindruck auf seine exotische Schönheit gemacht hatte.

„So Napoleon, jetzt kannst du dich wieder völlig normal verhalten."

„Als wäre ich sonst nicht normal, Schneider. Du bist doch hier unsere königliche Hoheit, der Kaiser. Aber jetzt will ich mich doch noch mal ordentlich vorstellen, Cherié. Ich bin, wie du wahrscheinlich schon weißt, Louis Napoleon. Die Presse nennt mich Napoleon Dynamite und meine Freunde einfach Louis. Ich hoffe du zählst zu den letzteren, denn augenscheinlich bist du ja mit Schneider und Wakabayashi schon zum ziemlich gut befreundet."

Jetzt musste auch Sanae grinsen, denn ob sie es wollte oder nicht, irgendwie war dieser eingebildete Bengel, der sie ständig Cherié nannte, doch sehr charmant. Eingebildet und recht nervtötend, aber charmant. Ein Franzose eben.

So, nach etwas längerem Warten ist auch dieses Kapitel endlich beendet...

Ich muss zugeben, dass ich am Anfang doch recht planlos war und etwas anderes schreiben wollte, aber das habe ich jetzt auf das nächste bzw. übernächste Kapitel verschoben, ich hoffe das stört euch nicht all zu sehr...

Dann kommt auch endlich wieder mehr Drama ins Spiel... Um euch aber nicht ganz so hängen zu lassen, kann ich euch ja schon mal den Titel des nächsten oder vielleicht auch erst übernächsten Kapitels sagen, denn das wird „SKANDAL UND EIFERSUCHT" heißen...

Irgendwelche Ideen oder Vorschläge dazu, was es sein könnte? Vielleicht rät ja irgendwer richtig, der darf mir drei Fragen zur Geschichte stellen, ich würde sogar verraten, was zwischen Sanae und Kojiro war... Ein kleiner Tipp: Seht euch das vorhergegangene Kapitel noch mal ganz genau an...

Lg

Schumeriagirl


	7. Skandal und Eifersucht

Disclaimer:

Na ja Leute, ich bleibe standhaft dabei: Nichts gehört mir, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Story... Aber das ist ja auch schon was...

An dieser Stelle muss ich unbedingt einmal ein ganz großes Dankeschön an all die tollen Leser und Kommentarschreiber aussprechen... Danke Leute, ihr seid der Grund, warum diese Story so schnell bzw. überhaupt von der Stelle kommt!!!

Jetzt musste auch Sanae grinsen, denn ob sie es wollte oder nicht, irgendwie war dieser eingebildete Bengel, der sie ständig Cherié nannte, doch sehr charmant. Eingebildet und recht nervtötend, aber charmant. Ein Franzose eben.

„Mein Name ist Sanae Nakazawa."

„Oh, aber ich darf dich doch weiterhin Cherié nennen, oder? Es passt so gut zu dir."

Aus unerfindlichen Gründen musste Sanae lachen. Napoleon war sicherlich etwas überheblich, aber hinter seiner Fassade schien sich auch sehr viel Humor zu verbergen. Er nahm sich selbst nicht ganz so ernst und selbst der beste Casanova konnte sich von Louis' Charme etwas abgucken, befand Sanae innerlich. Sie war auf jeden Fall geneigt ihn eher als Witzbold anzusehen, denn als arroganten Franzosen, der keine Ahnung von der Welt hatte. Sie sah halt irgendwie immer das Gute im Menschen und gab nie die Hoffnung auf.

„Wenn es dir Spaß macht, Louis, dann bin ich die letzte, die dich daran hindert."

Sanaes Lächeln ließ Karl-Heinz einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen und zum Wiederholten Male fragte er sich, wie er wohl das Versprechen, das er Genzo vor ein paar tagen erst gegeben hatte, einhalten wollte. Sein Körper und seine Empfindungen betrogen seinen eigenen, grundsätzlich klar formulierten Willen, seine anfänglichen Gefühle, wenn man sie denn als solche bezeichnen konnte, nicht weiter zu vertiefen. Aber nichts hielt sich an dieses hochgestochene Ziel und trotzdem würde er sich ihr nicht anders näher als ein Freund es tun würde. Erst, wenn Sanae selbst auf ihm zukommen und ihn um mehr bitten würde, ja, erst dann wollte er sich von seinem Versprechen Genzo gegenüber entbunden fühlen. Aber dann wollte er auch auf keine Minute des Glücks mehr verzichten, wenn es denn vielleicht irgendwann einmal soweit kam.

Abgehetzt und wie immer zu spät kam ein mittelgroßer, recht braungebrannter, junger Mann mit strahlendem Lächeln und perleweißen Zähnen auf die Gruppe zu und grüßte alle freundlich, als sein Blick an Sanae hängen blieb. Seine großen, dunkelbraunen Augen schienen sie intensiv zu mustern und Sanae fühlte sich seltsam beklommen. Irgendwie kam dieser Mann, dem der Schalk scheinbar aus den Augenwinkeln blitzte, ihr bekannt vor. Sie konnte nur nicht genau sagen, woher sie ihn kannte, aber sicher war, dass sie sich schon einmal begegnet waren, vor einiger Zeit.

Augenscheinlich ging es dem Mann im grünen Trainingsanzug genauso, denn sein Blick blieb starr auf Sanae gerichtet, die ihre Augen ebenfalls nicht von ihm abwenden konnte.

„Ich kenne dich irgendwoher, aber ich weiß nicht, woher."

Stellte der für Sanae fremde Mann fest. Verwirrt nickte sie nur, um seine Behauptung zu bekräftigen. Es war ihr regelrecht unheimlich, auch wenn ihr Gegenüber gar nicht wirklich unheimlich schien. Im Gegenteil, er wirkte offen und freundlich auf sie, seine Körperhaltung kerzengerade, dafür aber kein bisschen angespannt. So locker und entspannt. Auch sein Körper war, wie es für einen Sportler wohl Pflicht war, die reinste Augenweide, genau definierte Muskeln, sonnengebräunte Haut und ein gewisses Selbstbewusstsein, das nur Erfolg verleihen konnte. Großer Erfolg. Und aus unerfindlichen Gründen, war er ihr, trotz seines bohrenden Blickes, sehr sympathisch.

„Ich störe eure augenscheinlich höchst interessante, aber wortlose Kommunikation nur höchst ungern, aber das Training hätte eigentlich schon vor längerem anfangen müssen und wenn wir nicht Strafrunden bis zum Sankt Nimmerleins Tag laufen wollen, würde ich vorschlagen jetzt endlich anzufangen, bevor der Trainer noch komplett die Geduld verliert.

Diaz, kommst du?"

Erst als Schneider den Namen aussprach kamen Sanaes Erinnerungen urplötzlich zurück. Natürlich kannte sie den Mann vor ihr, es war Juan Diaz! Und sie hatte ihn bisher nicht nur im Fernsehen gesehen, sonder auch vor einigen Jahren bei der U-16 Weltmeisterschaft in Frankreich. Also, daher kannte er sie und sie ihn.

„Juan Diaz, jetzt weiß ich wieder, woher wir uns kennen. Damals, bei der U-16 Weltmeisterschaft, habt ihr Argentinier gegen die Japaner, gegen Tsubasa, gespielt. Und am Ende der Weltmeisterschaft-"

„- Gab es eine große Feier zu Ehren aller Teilnehmer. Und da haben wir miteinander getanzt. Ja, jetzt erinnere ich mich auch, natürlich, du hast Tsubasa an jenem Abend begleitet."

Diaz' Gesicht begann zu leuchten, als er an die vergangene Zeit zurück dachte. Er spielte gerne für Argentinien, aber seine erste WM damals in Frankreich würde er wohl nie vergessen, genauso wenig wie die vielen talentierten Fußballer, gegen die er damals gespielt hatte und die er später als Menschen besser kennen gelernt hatte.

„Genau! Oh Gott, wie lange ist das jetzt schon wieder her."

Beide strahlten und Karl-Heinz Schneider stand etwas säuerlich daneben. Nicht umsonst hatte er sie unterbrechen wollen, als sie sich so lange so intensiv in die Augen gesehen hatte. Auch Genzo war langsam unruhig neben ihm von einem Bein auf das andere getreten, als wäre ihm das alles furchtbar unangenehm. Und auf seinem Gesicht konnte Schneider lesen, dass Genzo bereits vorher gewusst haben musste, woher sie sich kannten, schließlich war er damals mit dabei gewesen. Doch aus irgendwelchen gründen hatte er sich entschlossen zu schweigen und es die beiden selbst herausfinden zu lassen.

Schneider gefiel es gar nicht, wie gut sich Juan und Sanae zu verstehen schienen. Von Napoleon, na ja, da ging keine wirkliche Gefahr aus, der wollte nur spielen, wollte zeigen, dass er ein Mann war, aber Diaz', der fröhlich und recht offene Argentinier, schien genau Sanaes Geschmack zu sein und dann hatten sie augenscheinlich auch noch eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit.

Fröhlich verließen die Jungs Sanae und Dr. Bammel um endlich dem Training ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit u schenken. Gemeinsam setzten sich die anderen beiden auf die Tribüne und sahen dem geschehen zu. Glücklicherweise verletzte sich keiner, so dass Sanaes erste Arbeitstag mit dem SV Werder Bremen ungewöhnlich ruhig von statten ging, was zufällig auch etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass das Training unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit stattgefunden hatte. Sonst war von Ruhe und Besinnlichkeit nie die rede, wenn Sport- und Klatschreporter oft aus ganz Deutschland und der Welt sich in Bremen am Weserstadion die Ehre gaben. Aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte Sanae auch noch nicht wissen, dass die Presse, oder besser gesagt ein übereifriger Reporter gerade dabei war die Story zu recherchieren und zu schreiben, die ihr noch viel Ärger bringen sollte.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Sanae wie im Flug. Ihre Arbeitstage mit den Spielern zusammen waren lustig, aber bisher ereignislos, so dass sie noch keine Sportlerverletzung hatte behandeln können. In der Klinik hingegen war immer allerhand zu tun und Sanae fragte sich des Öfteren schon, wie sie später einmal so einen Alltag würde meistern sollen, aber auch diese Zweifel gingen vorbei. Sie half, wo sie kann und stand Martin und Katrin so gut sie konnte zur Seite. Irgendwie wurde sie aber das Gefühl nicht los, dass Katrin ihr irgendetwas sagen wollte, aber nie die Worte dazu fand. Da Sanae es aber für unhöflich hielt sie direkt danach zu fragen, ließ sie das Thema, welches auch immer es gewesen sein mag, auf sich beruhen. Sicherlich würde ihre neu gewonnen Freundin irgendwann schon damit rausrücken.

Und so waren die meisten tage Sanaes mit Arbeit gefüllt, so wie es auch ursprünglich geplant gewesen war, schließlich war sie nicht in Deutschland um auf der faulen Haut zu liegen. Nein, sie wollte und sollte etwas lernen und Wissen anhäufen, das ihr später einmal zu gute kommen würde.

Abends ging sie oft mit Genzo und seinen Freunden feiern. Karl-Heinz, Juan und Napoleon schafften es irgendwie immer wieder Sanae zum Mitkommen zu animieren, auch wenn sie sich immer wieder schwor, dass erst einmal Pause machen würde. Es half nicht, bei solchen Männern konnte sie einfach nicht widerstehen. Außerdem machte es ihr auch immer sehr viel Spaß mit den Jungs zu feiern, die immer genau wussten, was sie wollten und wie sie es bekamen. Besonders galt dies natürlich für Napoleon, der augenscheinlich jeden Abend mit einer anderen Schönheit verbrachte und sie trotzdem immer noch, auch in Anwesenheit seiner neuesten Eroberung, Cherié nannte. Dieser verrückte Franzose hatte sich mit der Zeit einen festen Platz in ihrem Herzen erkämpft, genauso wie alle anderen. Der normalerweise immer fröhliche Diaz, der einfach himmlisch tanzen konnte und mit seinem Frohsinn alle ansteckte, aber auch eine erste Seite hatte, die er jedoch nicht allen zeigte. Dann noch der etwas ruppige Manfred Kaltz, der ein Herz aus Gold hatte und natürlich Karl-Heinz Schneider, ihren Kalle, mit dem sie weiterhin jeden Morgen zusammen laufen ging und der zu so etwas wie ihrem persönlichen Beschützer geworden war, sobald Genzo sich einmal für länger entfernte. Ja, zu Schneider hatte sie das beste Verhältnis aufgebaut und er war es auch, der sie letztendlich immer dazu bekam doch noch mitzukommen. Genzo hielt sich bei diesen Aktionen ungewöhnlich zurück und war zuweilen wirklich grüblerisch. Manchmal wollte Sanae sehr gerne wissen, was in dem Kopf ihres alten Freundes vorging, doch zu fragen traute sie sich dann doch nicht. Das wäre vielleicht zu aufdringlich und unhöflich gewesen.

Es hatte aber auch seine Vorteile, wenn man mit Stars befreundet war, denn Sanae hatte, seit sie in Deutschland war, nur in den besten Clubs gefeiert, nie an irgendeiner Schlange angestanden und auch noch nie nur einen Cent bezahlt. Den Besitzern war es eine Ehre die erfolgreichen Stars des SV Werder Bremens zu bewirten, immerhin konnten sie alle sicher sein, dass es viel kostenlose Publicity dafür gab.

Zwei Wochen nach ihrer Ankunft in Deutschland, hatte Sanae sich schon prächtig eingelebt. Das Leben war bei weitem einfacherer und die Menschen, auch wenn alle Südländer darüber lachen mussten, bei weitem offener und lockerer als in Japan. Sie fühlte sich grundsätzlich wohl, auch wenn ihre Nervosität langsam stieg, denn bald würden Taro und Tsubasa nach Bremen kommen um sie und Genzo zu besuchen. Zu Sanaes Glück hatte Kojiro Hyuga absagen müssen, da er bereits eine Woche später in Bremen sein würde, ließ sein Trainer in zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht weg. Das beruhigte Sanae ein bisschen, denn Kojiro und Tsubasa zum selben Zeitpunkt, damit konnte sie nicht fertig werden.

Eigentlich war es als spontaner Überraschungsbesuch gedacht gewesen, aber dann hatte Genzo doch eingesehen, dass es vielleicht nicht wirklich ratsam war, sie mit etwas zu überraschen, was mit Tsubasa zu tun hatte, schließlich hatte er ihr seit Wochen nicht mehr geantwortet und ihre Telefonate waren, seit Sanae in Deutschland war, ganz weggefallen, obwohl sie jetzt noch nicht einmal mehr die hindernde Zeitverschiebung zu ertragen hatten. Aus irgendwelchen Gründen war bei ihnen derzeit einfach der Wurm drin und Sanae fürchtete sich ein wenig vor ihrem zusammentreffen.

Was sollte sie sagen? Was wollte er hören? Warum, verdammt noch mal, rief er nicht an oder antwortete? War er sauer, hatte sie irgendetwas falsch gemacht?

Sanaes Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und eigentlich hatte im Augenblick keinen Nerv für die quälenden Fragen und die Ungewissheit, aber ihre Gefühle für Tsubasa, die sie sonst immer so erfolgreich unterdrückte, wollten gewaltsam an die Oberfläche und Sanae hatte Angst die Tage, die sie zusammen waren, nicht zu überstehen.

Sie waren hier nicht zu Hause, in Nankatzu, hier war alles so anders. Sicherlich gab es tausend und eine Sache, über die sie sich unterhalten konnten, aber bestimmt fiel ihr im entscheidenden Moment wieder keine ein. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Tsubasa schaffte es sie absolut willenlos zu machen und in ein Häufchen stotterndes Elend zu verwandeln. Diese Kraft hatte sonst niemand, außer er. Es konnte kommen, wer wollte, selbst vorm Fußballkaiser höchst persönlich hatte sie keine Probleme, aber bei Tsubasa setzte ihr Gehirn regelmäßig aus. Einfach so.

Missmutig schlug Sanae die Morgenzeitung auf, die sie nach dem Joggen mit Kalle mit hinein geholt hatte. Irgendwie war das Zeitung reinholen zu ihrem Part geworden, da sie ja eh jeden Morgen mit Karl-Heinz draußen unterwegs war. Und diese kleinen oder großen Touren waren ihr mittlerweile richtig ans Herz gewachsen. Sanae fühlte sich fitter, gesünder und sie liebte es mit Schneider über dieses oder jenes Thema zu sprechen. Auch wenn man es nicht von ihm erwartete, so hatte er doch Abitur und war extrem belesen, was für Sanae viele Stunden lebhafter Diskussionen mit sich brachte. Auf ihn traf das weit verbreitete Vorurteil „Dumm kickt gut" nicht zu.

Genzo stand noch unter der Dusche und machte sich fit fürs Training, als Sanae zur Rubrik Klatsch und Tratsch kam. Gewöhnlich übersprang sie diese Sektion, weil sie solche Sachen nicht wirklich interessierten, doch an diesem Morgen blieb ihr Blick an der Überschrift hängen.

Ein Märchen auf japanisch

Neugierig geworden begann Sanae zu lesen. Der Artikel war über Sportler. Vielleicht fand sich auch der eine oder andere ihr bekannte Name darin wieder, vorzugsweise Napoleon, der in dieser Spalte eigentlich immer in irgendeiner Form vertreten war.

Liebe Leserinnen und Leser,

Ich habe mich in der letzten Zeit sehr intensiv mit Märchen beschäftigt. Genauer gesagt: Mit modernen Sportler Märchen, die ein Happy End haben und die Menschen faszinieren. Weil sie ehrlich sind, ohne Lüge, basierend auf echten erfolgen und wahrer Liebe. Wenn ich jedoch ehrlich bin, habe ich nicht besonders viele gefunden. Einige hatten am Anfang wirklich großes Potential, von ihnen habe ich mir großes erhofft, aber sobald ich einen Blick hinter die strahlende Fassade warf, war alles morsch und schon fast verrottet. Nicht besonders märchenhaft. Es war zum Heulen, kann ich berichten. Wo sind all die Traumkarrieren hin, die man früher so oft bewundert hat? Wo sind all die Vorzeigesportler und ihre Vorzeigeehefrauen denn nun hin? Nun ja, Sportler haben wir hier in Deutschland genug. Verheiratet sind auch einige von ihnen. Warum, werden sie mich jetzt bestimmt fragen, haben sie nicht einfach ein Paar von denen genommen?

Die Antwort ist einfach: Ich wollte ein Märchen, keine alltägliche Geschichte. Weil Märchen etwas besonderes sind, weil sie eine gewisse Faszination ausüben. Deswegen habe ich mich auf die lange und beschwerliche Suche nach einem Sportler Märchen gemacht, so wie es vielleicht am Anfang die Karrieren von Pelé, Franz Beckenbauer oder Diego Armardo Maradona welche waren.

Und dann, schon bald am Ende meines Lateins, stieß ich auf das ultimative Sportler Märchen, das mir eigentlich sehr nahe lag, an das ich aber am Anfang keinen Gedanken verschwendet habe.

Wer, werden sie fragen. Wer liegt nahe und wird doch nicht sofort bedacht, wenn es um einen märchenhaften, kometenhaften Aufstieg geht?

Ich will es ihnen sagen: Genzo Wakabayashi.

Sicherlich werden sie sich fragen, wie ich gerade auf den Torwart des SV Werder Bremens gekommen bin.

Auch das ist eigentlich ganz einfach und logisch: Aus einem Land kommenden, in dem Fußball noch lange nicht so gelebt wird, wie hier in Deutschland, kam er als kleiner Junge in unser Land um zu lernen und der beste Torwart zu werden. Sein Ehrgeiz und sein Talent brachte ihm nicht nur einen Stammplatz in der Werder-Elf ein, sondern auch einen festen Platz in der japanischen Nationalmannschaft, mit der er bereits im Alter von 15 Jahre seinen ersten Weltmeisterschaftstitel gegen Deutschland errang. Seit damals hat er viele Siege auf dem Platz errungen, die meisten für den SV Werder, wozu zwei Meisterschaften und ein Championsleague Titel gehören, an denen er nun wirklich nicht ganz unbeteiligt ist.

Und was ist daran jetzt märchenhaft? Harte Arbeit, viel Schweiß und vermutlich auch viele Tränen haben ihn dahin gebracht, wo er jetzt ist, und nichts anderes, werden sie mir antworten. Und da gebe ich ihnen unumwunden Recht.

Ja, wirklich, ich gebe ihnen recht, denn genau das ist es, was mir an Genzo Wakabayashis Biographie zuerst märchenhaft vorkam: Ohne Beziehungen, ohne irgendwelche Vorteile, hat er sich hochgearbeitet, etwas, was in unserer Gesellschaft mittlerweile fast vollkommen unmöglich ist, hat er vorgemacht.

Sein eigenes, persönliches Märchen.

Und ja, danach wurde ich neugierig, wollte mehr wissen, mehr erfahren über den zumeist schweigsamen Japaner, der angeblich im Kreis seiner Freunde richtig auftauen soll. Ein wirklicher Partygänger sei er zwar nicht, wurde mir berichtet, aber in Gesellschaft seiner Freunde sei er bei weitem lockerer und spontaner als in Anwesenheit der Presse und Fremder. Verständlich, finde ich.

Mit einem ungefähren Bild im Kopf machte ich mich dann auf den Weg nach Bremen, wollte herausfinden, ob Genzo Wakabayashi heimlich, still und leise eine Freundin habe und all diese Dinge, die den romantischen Sektor eines Märchens ausfüllen. Und voilà, ich wurde prompt fündig: Vor meiner Kamera spielte sich, absolut unbeobachtet, das romantische Märchen ab, nach dem ich so verzweifelt gesucht habe: Zusammen mit einer jungen, anmutigen Frau sah ich Genzo Wakabayashi, der sich fast perfekt getarnt hatte, an der Schlachte entlang spazieren. Sie hielten zwar kein Händchen und ich verstand auch kein Wort, von dem, was gesagt worden war, aber man konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Chemie stimmte.

Sie lachten viel und entschlossen irgendwann, sich hinzusetzten und eine heiße Schokolade zu trinken. Immer wieder berührten sich ihre Hände wie durch Zufall und jedes Mal lächelten sie sich verliebt an, so als könnten sie ihr süßes Geheimnis nicht mehr lange wahren (s. Foto 1).

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie weiter, Wakabayashi zeigte ihr Bremen mit all seinen Eigenheiten und sie staunte nicht schlecht, als er sie zu einem kleinen, aber feinen Juweliergeschäft brachte. Auch meinen Augen traute ich kaum, als ich das junge Paar vor dem Juweliergeschäft erblickte. Verträumt sah die Frau auf die ausgestellten Trauringe und auch Wakabayashi schien für einen Augenblick die Welt um sich herum vergessen zu haben (s. Foto 2).

Den Laden betraten sie, falls viele es vielleicht schon vermutet hatten, leider nicht. Stattdessen führte er sie weiter, immer darauf bedacht sie in der Menge nicht zu verlieren. Fürsorglich sah er sich immer wieder nach ihr um und, ob durch Zufall oder seine geschickte Planung, landeten sie vor einem Brautmodengeschäft, das natürlich die junge Frau sofort zum Träumen verleitet. Geduldig ließ Genzo seine Angebetete dort stehen, träumen und schauen, während er selbst sich dezent in den anderen Schaufenstern umguckte, da ein Bräutigam das Kleid seiner Braut ja nicht vorm Hochzeitstage sehen darf (s. Foto 3).

Sie denken jetzt sicher, dass es nicht noch romantischer geht? Ein Mann, der mit seiner Freundin spazieren geht, mit ihr Trauringe suchen geht und sie in aller Ruhe Brautkleider beschauen lässt? Aber sicher doch. Denn Genzo Wakabayashi, als wahrer Gentleman, zeigte noch viel mehr Interesse für die Liebe seines Lebens.

An jenem Nachmittag machten die beiden sich dann auch gleich auf zum Dom um alle Formalitäten wegen der Trauung zu klären. Hier übernahm Wakabayashi die Initiative und seine Freundin sah sich in aller Ruhe den wunderschönen Dom an und sicherlich schweiften ihre Gedanken auch hin- und wieder zu der bevorstehenden Hochzeit der beiden, die augenscheinlich genau dort stattfinden sollte (s. Foto 4).

Selbstverständlich werden sie jetzt alle fragen, ob es denn kein Statement von Wakabayashi selbst zu der ganzen Geschichte gäbe. Ob es nicht vielleicht alles ausgedacht ist, weil ich eine Story brauchte? Fotos können lügen, werden sie mir anführen, aber auf der nächsten Seite werden sie den ultimativen Beweis finden, dass ich nicht lüge, denn dort sind Bilder abgedruckt, die zum einen an jenem Nachmittag auf offener Straße aufgenommen wurden und zum anderen private Fotos aus Wakabayashis Haus, die beide zusammen zeigen.

Später fand ich heraus, dass Genzo Wakabayashis Verlobte Sanae Nakazawa heißt, sie sich schon seit Kindertagen an kennen und nie den Kontakt zueinander verloren haben, auch während der langen Trennung nicht. Als verständnisvolle Frau soll sie ihm immer den Rücken gestärkt und ihn in seinen Entscheidungen voll unterstütz haben. Mittlerweile arbeitet sie als Ärztin in einem Bremer Klinikum und für den SV Werder Bremen. So hat Wakabayashi wunderbar dafür gesorgt, dass seine Liebste, die erst vor kurzem aus Japan zu ihm nach Deutschland gekommen war, sich in ihrer zukünftigen Heimat auch wohl fühlen würde. Auch seinen Freunden hat er seine große Liebe bereits vorgestellt und alle waren begeistert und glücklich, dass ihr Torwart endlich die Liebe gefunden hat, die er wahrscheinlich schon sehr viele Jahre des Alleinseins gesucht hat. Seit dem Sanae in Deutschland ist, geht Wakabayashi nämlich viel häufiger mit ihr weg, sie feiern zusammen und genießen ihre Jugend. Diese neue Lockerheit und Lebensfreude scheint wohl nur auf die Anwesenheit seiner Verlobten Sanae zurück zu führen zu sein. Besonders sein bester Freund, Karl-Heinz Schneider, scheint sehr von der Wahl seiner Freundes begeistert zu sein, denn er geht nicht nur jeden Morgen mit ihr joggen, nein, er hat sich sogar erboten den beiden ein gemeinsames Haus zu konzipieren, wenn sie denn erstmal verheiratet wären. Bisher wohnen beide noch in Genzo Wakabayashis Villa in Schwachhausen, wo sie sich jedoch ebenfalls sehr wohl fühlen.

Wenn dies für sie, liebe Leserinnen und Leser, nicht märchenhaft genug ist, dann werden sie wohl in der Realität im Moment kein größeres Märchen finden, dass wirklich und wahrhaftig echt und nicht gespielt ist. Dann müssen sie sich in die Fantasiewelt der wahren Märchen flüchten, aber ich gebe ihnen den gut gemeinten Tipp, dass sie rechtzeitig wieder aufwachen, denn nun warten wir selbstverständlich alle auf die offizielle Bekanntgabe der Verlobung.

Und, meine lieben Leserinnen und Leser, sehr lange werden wir bei dem jungen Glück, bestimmt nicht mehr darauf warten müssen.

Und selbst wenn, nun sind sie zumindest schon einmal vorinformiert und können mitreden, wenn es demnächst heißt: Hast du schon gehört, es steht eine Märchenhochzeit in Bremen an.

Bis zum nächsten Mal, ihr

Jürgen Grabs

Fassungslos ließ Sanae die Zeitung zu Boden fallen. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, es durfte einfach nicht dort stehen. Kraftlos ließ Sanae ihren kopf in die Hände sinken. Wie hatte sie nur in so eine Situation gelangen können? Es war absolut skandalös! Nur mit Widerwillen hatte sie die Fotos angesehen und erkennen müssen, dass all das wirklich geschehen war und nicht nur der Einbildung dieses Reporters entsprang. Natürlich waren die Bilder vollkommen aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen, aber trotzdem. Besonders schockierend fand Sanae das Bild, das anscheinend durch ihr Schlafzimmer aufgenommen worden war. Da machte Genzo ihr gerade ihr feuerrotes Kleid zu und ein Träger war ihr von der Schulter gerutscht, so dass es aussah, als würde er etwas anderes tun. Es war einfach nur schrecklich. Ein Skandal. Was würde ihre Familie dazu wohl sagen?

Ebenso verzweifelt fand Wakabayashi sie wenige Minuten später und versuchte mit ihr zu reden, was nicht gelang, bis er die Zeitung aufhob und ihm ein Bild von sich uns Sanae ins Auge fiel. Ihr verträumtes Gesicht spiegelte sich in der Scheibe des Brautmodenladens wieder, während er selbst dezent zur Seite sah. Aber er war es, unverkennbar.

Still begann Wakabayashi zu lesen und wurde von Minute zu Minute zorniger. Jetzt verstand er Sanaes Verhalten. Dieser schmierige Reporter schien für alles eine logische Erklärung zu haben. Dem normalen Leser würde nie auffallen, dass es sich alles um ein Netzt aus Lügen handelte und kein Wort davon wahr war. Nun ja, fast kein Wort. Sicher, er war es gewohnt Lügen über sich in der Zeitung zu lesen, doch eine andere Frau, eine seiner Freundinnen, hatten sie noch nie mit hineingezogen. Er fühlte ehrlich mit ihr.

Fast eine geschlagene halbe Stunde redete er auf Sanae ein, die immer noch vollkommen gelähmt am Küchentisch saß. Schon längst hätten sie beide weg sein müssen, doch Genzo sah einfach keine Möglichkeit Sanae aus ihrer Trance herauszuholen und in diesem Zustand wollte er sie auch nicht alleine lassen. Dafür machte er sich viel zu große Sorgen um sie. Seine Hoffnung bestand einzig und allein darin, dass er ihr klarmachen musste, dass niemand in Japan jemals etwas von diesem Artikel erfahren musste. Ihr Ruf war nicht für immer irreparabel geschädigt. Und ihre Freunde würden diesem Schmierenfink sowieso nicht glauben. Aber irgendwie heiterte sie auch das nicht auf.

Genzo hörte die Tür zugehen und wunderte sich, wer ihn zu dieser Zeit wohl besuchen käme, bis ein strohblonder Kopf um die Ecke lugte und fragend Sanae ansah.

„Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass ihr noch nicht weg seid, als ich die Zeitung aufgeschlagen habe."

„Du hast ihn also schon gelesen?"

„Ja."

Jetzt hob Sanae das erste Mal den Kopf und sah verwirrt zu Karl-Heinz auf. Ihre Augen waren rot und man konnte vermuten, dass sie geweint haben musste. In diesem Augenblick hätte Schneider alles dafür gegeben sie irgendwie von ihrem leid befreien zu können, doch er wusste auch nicht wie und wenn ihr bester Freund Genzo schon keinen Weg gefunden hatte, wie sollte dann er einen finden?

Stumm tauschten beide Männer einen Blick aus. Sie erinnerten sich noch zu gut daran, als sie das erste Mal von der Presse mit Lügen durch den Kakao gezogen worden waren. Sie und die, die ihnen etwas bedeuteten. Es war nicht einfach gewesen und sie hatten ihre Lektion auf die harte Tour lernen müssen. Mittlerweile hatten sie gelernt eher zu misstrauisch zu sein als zu vertrauensvoll. Und sie waren stiller geworden, einsilbiger, um nicht mehr alles der Öffentlichkeit preiszugeben.

Besonders Schneider hatte unter der regelrechten Hetzjagd der Presse gelitten und war von einer guten Freundin für eine Story verraten worden, so dass er sich nicht mehr leichtfertig einem Menschen anvertraute. Schnelle Bekanntschaften für ein oder zwei Nächte, aber an sein Herz kam keine ran, das blieb gut versteckt im Tresor, wo ihm keiner weh tun konnte. Denn auch nach all der Zeit traf jeder Tiefschlag und ließ ihn immer noch nicht kalt. Er hatte gelernt einzustecken, er war keine Mimose, aber es war unendlich schwer wieder festes Vertrauen zu fassen und nicht immer Angst zu haben, dass dieses Vertrauen missbraucht werden könnte.

Und so saß er an diesem Tag einer hilflosen Sanae gegenüber, die sich ohnmächtig all diesen Lügen ausgesetzt fühlte. Leise murmelte er ihr Worte des Trostes und des Verständnis zu. Er versicherte ihr, dass all das schon bald wieder vergessen werden würde und dass sie eine Gegendarstellung abdrucken werden würden. Schneider war bereit ihr alles zu erzählen, nur um ihr den Schmerz zu nehmen. Vorsichtig nahm er sie in den Arm und hielt sie einfach nur fest, während Sanae in seinen Pullover weinte.

Währenddessen war Genzo in sein Schlafzimmer gegangen um an sein Handy zu gehen, dass bereits seit einigen Minuten klingelte. Er wollte Sanae und Schneider in diesem Augenblick lieber nicht stören, denn irgendwie hatte er das ungenaue Gefühl, dass Kalle die richtigen Worte finden würde um sie zu trösten und ihr zu helfen. Was die Beziehung oder nicht Beziehung der beiden anging war Genzo gespalten: Zum eine wollte er, dass Schneider die Finger von Sanae ließ, die doch nur in Tsubasa verliebt war und keinem anderen ihr Herz schenken wollte und auf der anderen Seite wollte er seinen langjährigen Freund mit der Frau seines Herzens wirklich glücklich sehen, doch irgendwie schienen beiden Varianten irgendwen zu enttäuschen.

„Wakabayashi."

„Hallo Wakabayashi, ich bin es, Tsubasa."

Damit hatte Genzo nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, dass Tsubasa sich bei ihm meldete und dann auch noch so früh. Ungewöhnlich. Er hatte eher mit einem genervten Trainer gerechnet, dem er erklären musste, warum Schneider und er selbst noch nicht beim Training erschienen waren. Aber nein, mit Tsubasa hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet, wollte er doch in ein paar Tagen schon in Bremen sein.

„Hey Tsubasa, alter Freund, wie geht es dir? Ich bin ehrlich etwas überrascht, dass du anrufst. Es ist im Augenblick nämlich gerade ein sehr schlechter Zeitpunkt."

Normalerweise hätte er sich auf ein Telefonat mit seinem alten Rivalen und langjährigen Freund wirklich gefreut, aber heute morgen gab es wichtigere Dinge zu regeln.

„Ach, störe ich gerade? Liegt ihr beide noch im bett oder seid ihr gerade Trauringe aussuchen? Oder doch eher das Hochzeitsmenü zusammenstellen? Ich kenne mich da nicht so aus, was vor welchem kommt."

Verwirrt musste Wakabayashi einen Moment überlegen, wovon Tsubasa da gerade sprach, aber auch nach einem Moment Bedenkzeit kam er nicht drauf.

„Tsubasa verdammt, was redest du da? Was willst du von mir?"

„Was ich rede? Was ich rede? Und was ich von dir will? Nichts will ich, absolut gar nichts. Die Sache ist für mich gegessen. Ein toller Freund bist du, Genzo, ein wirklich toller Freund. Aus der Zeitung muss ich erfahren das du heiratest. Aus der Zeitung. Und dann auch noch, und dann auch noch-"

Jetzt war auch bei Genzo der Groschen gefallen und er wusste, worüber sich Tsubasa so aufregte. Er hatte augenscheinlich ebenfalls den Artikel gelesen, der Sanae emotional so mitnahm. Und er war wütend, er war stink wütend. Das brachte Genzo irgendwie zum Schmunzeln. Er ahnte, dass es weniger die Tatsache war, dass Tsubasa augenscheinlich aus der Zeitung von seiner angeblich bevorstehenden Heirat erfuhr, sondern eher wer dort als seine zukünftige Ehefrau stand, die ihn so wütend machte.

„Ja, in dem Artikel steht Sanae Nakazawa. Ja, und?"

„Was ja und? Sag mal Genzo, bist du eigentlich noch ganz zu retten? Willst du Sanae wirklich heiraten?"

Damit hatte Genzo den Beweise, dass Sanae Tsubasa bei weitem nicht so egal war, wie er es allen gerne glauben machen wollte. Er war augenscheinlich nur noch nicht bereit es ihr zu sagen, aber so langsam lief ihm wohl wirklich die Zeit davon, denn zumindest hier in Deutschland gab es mehr als nur willige und qualifizierte Bewerber um ihr Herz.

„Und was wäre, wenn ich es wirklich wollen würde?"

Genzo sprach absichtlich im Konjunktiv, doch Tsubasa in seiner Aufregung bemerkte dies nicht.

„Es ist also wahr, es ist also wirklich wahr? Genzo, ich dachte du wärst mein Freund."

„Ich bin dein Freund Tsubasa. Und ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich hier so aufregst. Sanae ist alt genug zu tun und zu lassen, was sie möchte. Außerdem hast du doch nicht wirklich erwartet, dass sie den Rest ihres Lebens auf die Möglichkeit wartet, dass du irgendwann aufwachen könntest, oder?"

Am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde es für eine Weile bedenklich still.

Tsubasa lief unablässig in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, das ihm jetzt mehr wie einem Gefängnis erschien als je zuvor. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass einer seiner besten Freunde seine beste Freundin heiratete. Sanae, seine Sanae, mit den leuchtenden Augen, dem stürmischen Temperament und der normalerweise großen Klappe und dem noch größeren Herz. Seine Sanae eben. Einen Augenblick hielt Tsubasa in seinen Gedanken inne. Seine Sanae, nein, sie war jetzt nicht mehr seine Sanae, nicht wirklich. Vielleicht war sie es nie gewesen. Er hatte es immer nur angenommen, aber nie ein konkretes Zeichen für seine Vermutung erhalten. Und jetzt war sie endgültig Genzos Sanae und würde nie mehr sein als nur ein guter Freund.

Aus irgendwelchen Gründen machte dieser Gedanken Tsubasa traurig, aber er konnte nicht genau sagen, warum. War er enttäuscht, weil keiner der beiden es ihm früher gesagt hatte? Vielleicht hatte er deswegen diese Woche nach Bremen kommen sollen, damit sie es ihm persönlich sagen konnten. Oder war er auf sich selbst sauer, weil er es nicht vorher bemerkt hatte, das da etwas zwischen den beiden war. Diese unsägliche Traurigkeit, Enttäuschung und Wut wollten ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen, deswegen versuchte er sich schnellstmöglich von Genzo zu verabschieden. Er brauchte jetzt dringend einen Drink und viel Ruhe, auch wenn es erst neun Uhr am Morgen war.

„Na ja Genzo, ich habe eh nur angerufen um dir zu gratulieren. Richte Sanae bitte auch meine Glückwünsche aus, ich muss jetzt auflegen, es gibt noch viel zu tun. Bis irgendwann einmal. Tschüss."

„Aber Tsubasa, du verstehst da etwas komplett falsch, das ist alles eine riesengroße L-"

Tsubasa legte einfach so auf ohne auf Genzos letzte Worte zu reagieren. Er konnte sich schon denken, was dieser hatte sagen wollen: Das es alles eine ganz große Liebesgeschichte war, aber das wollte Tsubasa jetzt nicht hören. Das ertrug er jetzt nicht.

Was auch immer diese komischen Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst hatte, er wollte es runterspülen und vergessen. Schwerfällig griff er zur Whiskeyflasche und trank sie bis zur Hälfte aus. Auf dem Tisch lag noch die Zeitung mit den Bildern von Genzo und Sanae, Arm und Arm, und in ihrem Schlafzimmer, vermutlich vor dem Liebesspiel. Die Bilder verhöhnten ihn und brachten Tsubasa dazu noch einmal zu Flasche zu greifen und immer mehr zu trinken. Er wollte Sanae seliges Lächeln nicht mehr sehen, wollte Genzos selbstzufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck vergessen.

Warum machte ihm das Glück seiner Freunde so krank? Tsubasa verstand es einfach nicht und nahm noch einen Hieb aus der Flache, die innerhalb von fünf Minuten beinahe komplett leer geworden war.

Tsubasa wollte seine Sorgen und die Ungewissheit im Alkohol ertränken, dabei vergaß er aber, dass Sorgen schwimmen konnten.

So, das hier war jetzt Skandal und Eifersucht... ich hoffe, ich habe euch vorher nicht zu viel versprochen...

Wie findet ihr denn den Skandal??? Reagiert Sanae über oder findet ihr es normal, für ihre Herkunft??? Oder habt ihr was ganz anderes erwartet?

Und Tsubasas Eifersuchtsszene? Man, hat der sich aufgeregt... und er weiß immer noch nicht, warum seine Gefühle Achterbahn fahren...

Bis zur Aufklärung ist es ja nun nicht mehr gekommen, was denkt ihr wird daraus werden? Alle Ideen dazu zu mir...

Es ist ungewöhnlich lang, aber das musste sein... Die nächsten werden auf jeden Fall kürzer, versprochen...^^ kann man als Drohung verstehen oder auch anders... je nach dem...

Dann bis zum nächsten Mal...

Schumeriagirl


	8. Let's talk about

Disclaimer:

Na ja Leute, ich bleibe standhaft dabei: Nichts gehört mir, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Story... Aber das ist ja auch schon was...

An dieser Stelle muss ich unbedingt einmal ein ganz großes Dankeschön an all die tollen Leser und Kommentarschreiber aussprechen... Danke Leute, ihr seid der Grund, warum diese Story so schnell bzw. überhaupt von der Stelle kommt!!!

Ohne euch würde hier bei mir gar nichts laufen, ihr tretet mich in den hintern und gebt mir neue Impulse, eure Kommentare versüßen mir den Tag.... Eine Runde Dankeskekse für alle...

Warum machte ihm das Glück seiner Freunde so krank? Tsubasa verstand es einfach nicht und nahm noch einen Hieb aus der Flache, die innerhalb von fünf Minuten beinahe komplett leer geworden war.

Tsubasa wollte seine Sorgen und die Ungewissheit im Alkohol ertränken, dabei vergaß er aber, dass Sorgen schwimmen konnten.

Immer wieder griff er zur Flasche, so dass er sich schon bald nicht mehr alleine auf den Beinen halten konnte. Orientierungslos taumelte er durch das Wohnzimmer und sah auf einmal dort zwei Fernseher stehen, wo er sich doch sicher gewesen war, dass er sich nur einen gekauft hatte. Außerdem drehte sich alles und er bekam die nächste Flasche Whiskey nicht mehr richtig zu fassen.

„Iiiist das auch alles ein scheeeeeiß hier!"

Lallte Tsubasa laut vor sich hin. Er selbst hätte wahrscheinlich nicht genau sagen können, ob er diese Aussage auf seinen angetrunkenen Zustand oder die Tatsache, dass Genzo und Sanae heiraten wollten, bezog. Alles war ihm einfach zuwider und die ganze Welt hatte sich gegen ihn verschworen. Heute war augenscheinlich der große „Ich verarsche Tsubasa Ohzora" Tag und er war absolut mies drauf.

Es hörte ihn zwar keiner in seinem Appartement, aber irgendwie musste er seinem Unmut Luft machen. Was konnte er auch dazu, dass einer seiner besten Freunde sich hinter seinem Rücken an seine beste Freundin heranmachte, sie verführte und sie nun auch noch heiraten wollte. Was war denn in die Menschheit gefahren? Waren irgendwie alle total verrückt geworden? Wer hatte ihn denn mal gefragt, was er dazu zu sagen hatte? Schließlich war Sanae ja seine Freundin aus Kindertagen. Niemand! Aus der Presse musste er erfahren, was da los war. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie ihn schon monatelang an der Nase herum geführt.

Tsubasa versuchte einen weiteren Schluck aus der Falsche zu nehmen, kippte aber mehr daneben als in seinen geöffneten Mund. Die beerensteinfarbene Flüssigkeit lief in Rinnsalen an seinem Kinn entlang und tropfte langsam auf das Parkett, wo sich langsam kleine Pfützen bildeten.

Minutenlang starrte Tsubasa in die Flüssigkeit und schien wie hypnotisiert. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn die Farbe seines Whiskeys an Sanaes Augenfarbe. So wunderschön klar, braun und doch irgendwie undurchdringlich, er konnte ihre strahlenden Augen genau vor sich sehen. So wie sie immer mit ihm gelacht und gestrahlt hatten. So voller Wärme, Liebe und Güte. Die Augen seiner wunderbaren Freundin. Tsubasa versuchte seinen Blick abzuwenden, doch innerlich traute er sich nicht, hatte er doch Angst vor der gähnenden Leere, die unweigerlich kommen würde.

Kraftlos sackte Tsubasa in sich zusammen und verzweifelt starrte er auf die kleinen braunen Flecken. Im Licht blinkte und glitzerten die Tropfen so wundervoll verlockend, dass Tsubasa am liebsten in ihnen ertrinken wollte. Je länger er jedoch auf die Whiskey Reste schaute, umso heller wurden sie. Es schien als wollten sie sich seinem intensiven Blick entziehen, sie wurden einfach immer durchsichtiger. Verwirrt suchte Tsubasa nach einer Erklärung.

Erst langsam dämmerte es ihm in seinem benebelten Hirn, dass er weinte und dass seine eigenen Tränen unablässig in den Whiskey hinein tropften. In die wundervollen Augen seiner Sanae, wie sein betrunkener Verstand ihm weismachen wollte. Er selbst war durch seine Handlungen dafür verantwortlich, dass seine Sanae und auch die Erinnerung an seine Sanae langsam aber stetig immer weiter verblassten. Diese Erkenntnis belastete Tsubasa tief und die Tränen kamen immer stetiger, auch wenn er versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Das Klingeln seines Handys ignorierte er und er machte sich auch nicht die Mühe auf das Display zu schauen, denn sonst hätte er vermutlich gesehen, dass Genzo dringend versuchte ihn zu erreichen. Erschöpft und hoffnungslos schlief Tsubasa letztendlich mit dem Kopf in der Lache aus Whiskey und Tränen ein.

Genzo versuchte in Deutschland hingegen immer noch Tsubasa zu erreichen und ihm die ganze Angelegenheit zu erklären. So naive konnte dieser Junge doch nicht sein und alles glauben, was einfach so in der Zeitung stand.

Nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen gab Wakabayashi es auf und beschloss es wenig später noch einmal zu versuchen. Jetzt standen erst einmal Sanae und die Schadensbegrenzung im Vordergrund. Wobei sich Genzo relativ sicher war, dass Schneider gut für Sanae gesorgt hatte.

Leise ging er in die Küche zurück, wo er jedoch niemanden vorfand. Auf der Theke stand noch ein Behälter mit Kakao und zwei Tassen, die darauf hinwiesen, dass Kalle sein bewährtes Kummer Rezept aus zu probieren versucht hatte, aber mittendrin unterbrochen worden war. Leise rief er nach Schneider, der ihm aus dem Wohnzimmer heraus antwortete. Als Genzo den Raum betrat brauchte er einen Augenblick um die Situation zu erfassen. Da saß Schneider in Jogginghose und T-Shirt auf seiner Couch, während Sanae friedlich schlafend in seinem Schoß lag, Schneiders Trainingsjacke über den Schultern und beide Hände fest um Kalles Oberschenkel geschlungen. Ihr Gesicht war rot und selbst durch ihre geschlossenen Augen konnte man sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Hin- und wieder zuckte ihr schmächtiger Körper noch, was Kalle mit beruhigenden Streicheleinheiten zu verringern versuchte.

„Kalle, was machst du da?"

„Wonach sieht es denn aus, Genzo? Sanae war völlig am Ende mit ihren Kräften, da wollte ich ihr einen schönen heißen Kakao machen und sie aufs Sofa packen. Letzteres hat funktioniert, ersteres nicht. Sie wollte nicht, dass ich sie loslasse, dass ich gehe. Sie hatte panische Angst, dass alles um sie herum einstürzt. Genzo, diese verdammten Papparazzis haben ihr ziemlich zugesetzt. Es ist mir egal was wir machen müssen und welche Kontakte wir einsetzen müssen, aber ich will, dass dieser Idiot, der das verfasst hat, in hohem Bogen fliegt und auch so schnell keine Anstellung mehr bekommt. Er soll spüren, was er ihr angetan hat."

Schneiders Augen glühten zornig und Genzo wusste, dass sein Freund es todernst meinte. Er wollte Rache und zwar richtig. Und Kalle würde nicht eher Ruhe geben, bis er seine Rache bekommen hatte. Er wollte diesen Schmierenfink bluten sehen, bis auf letzte. Und Wakabayashi hatte volles Verständnis für dieses Bedürfnis, auch wenn Schneider nicht direkt betroffen war.

Traurig sahen beide zu dem schmalen Bündel Mensch in Schneiders Schoß. Ihr gerötetes Gesicht hob sich von dem sonst so blassen Körper fast beängstigend ab. Ihre Atemzüge wurden langsam ruhiger aber sowohl Genzo als auch Schneider gaben sich keinen Illusionen hin: Sobald Sanae die Augen wieder aufschlagen würde, wäre alles wieder da, alles wieder präsent. Hier, in einem fremden Land, grundlos so angegriffen und verleumdet zu werden, war schon schwer, aber dass es geschah, weil sie einfach nur sie selbst war und einen Freund besuchte, das war für Genzo einfach zu viel. Das hatte Sanae nun wirklich nicht verdient.

Auch er wollte dieses Schwein dran kriegen, darin bestand kein Zweifel. Normalerweise war Genzo Wakabayashi kein Mensch, der anderen gerne Leid zufügte, aber in diesem Augenblick wusste er seinen gewalttätigen Impuls nicht zu unterdrücken. Er wollte ganz primitive Rache. Und er zweifelte auch nicht daran, dass Karl-Heinz und er es hinbekommen würde. Nicht umsonst waren sie zwei einflussreiche Sportler. Und Kalle hatte noch den besonderen Bonus die Hoffnung Deutschlands zu sein, niemand würde ihm einen Wunsch abschlagen, schon gar keinen, der so berechtigt war.

Aber vorher musste er die Sache mit Tsubasa klären, sonst würde Sanae den nächsten schweren Schock erleiden und das wollte Genzo ihr so gut es ging ersparen. Auch wenn es ihn ein wenig verwunderte, dass Tsubasa, der Sanae und auch ihn selbst mittlerweile seit vielen Jahren kannte, so leicht auf die Täuschung und Verleumdung der Medien hereingefallen war, und dass Schneider, der ihn zwar auch schon länger, aber Sanae erst seit ein paar Wochen kannte, nicht einen Moment an ihrer Unschuld gezweifelt hatte und sofort hergekommen war. So als habe er gespürt, dass Sanae seine Hilfe bitter nötig hätte.

Vielleicht tat er Schneider ja wirklich unrecht und womöglich war es doch besser dem Schicksal seinen Lauf zu lassen und ihm nicht durch Einmischung ins Handwerk zu pfuschen. Denn wenn Tsubasa und Sanae eine gemeinsame Zukunft haben sollten, dann musste sich zumindest auf Tsubasas Seite noch einiges ändern und Genzo war sich nicht sicher, ob Tsubasa dazu schon bereit war. Karl-Heinz hingegen ließ keine Zweifel an seinen Absichten: Er wollte Sanae unbedingt glücklich sehen und war auch bereit sie dafür auszugeben. Mittlerweile war Genzo sich nicht mehr so sicher, welcher von beiden der bessere Mann für Sanae war.

Unter Umständen auch keiner von beiden, da Genzo einen dritten Konkurrenten nicht mit auf der Rechnung hatte.

Dieser Rivale, namentlich Kojiro Hyuga, saß gerade am Frühstückstisch, als er die Zeitung aufschlug und ihm der reißerische Artikel über Sanae und Genzo entgegenschlug. Im ersten Augenblick konnte er nicht so recht fassen, was er da sah und was er da las. Doch wie Schneider glaubte er keinen Moment, dass an dieser Geschichte auch nur ein Fünkchen Wahrheit dran sein sollte. Er wollte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass Sanae sich in Genzo Wakabayashi verliebt haben könnte. Und er sich in sie.

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein. Das kann verdammt noch mal nicht sein!"

Wütend verließ Kojiro seine Wohnung und fuhr in seinem Porsche mit rasantem Tempo zum Trainingsplatz des AC Mailands, die Zeitung neben sich auf dem Beifahrersitz. Höhnisch, so kam es Hyuga zumindest vor, lächelten ihn Genzo und Sanae an. Ihr Glück ließ das Blut in seinen Adern kochen, so als würde man mit einem rotem Tuch vor den Augen eines Stieres herumwedeln.

Am liebsten hätte er Sanaes Handynummer gewählt und sie direkt gefragt, ob es wahr sei, dass sie und Genzo ein Paar seien, doch da Sanae schon seit Wochen nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen hatte, verbot sein Stolz es ihm zu ihr an gekrochen zu kommen. Und der Stolz war etwas verdammt wichtiges für ihn. Er war immerhin Kojiro Hyuga, der stolze Tiger und kommender Star des AC Mailands, er rief nicht bei einer Frau an, die Frauen riefen bei ihm an. Sie lagen ihm zu Füßen und beteten den Boden an, auf dem er wandelte. So war das schon immer gewesen und so sollte es, ginge es nach Hyuga, auch immer bleiben.

Nur eine hatte sich bisher nicht an das gewohnte Verhaltensmuster gehalten und der Gedanke an sie bereitete Kojiro gemischte Gefühle. Denn bei ihr kannte er seine zugegebener Maßen schlechten Chancen und er verfluchte sich innerlich, dass er genau das haben wollte, was er nicht haben konnte. Zumindest aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach nicht haben konnte.

Am Trainingsplatz angekommen begann Hyuga sofort wahllos Bälle aufs Tor zu dreschen. Aus allen erdenklich Winkeln schoss er mit aller Wucht ins Netz. Seine Wut ließ er regelrecht an den Bällen aus, die nun wirklich nichts für seine schlechte Laune konnten. Hin- und wieder ließ ein Lattentreffer das Torgerüst gefährlich wanken, doch das kümmerte den Tiger herzlich wenig. Er schoss immer weiter und immer weiter, er bemerkte weder die sich an sammelnden Zuschauer noch die eigentliche Ermüdung, die seine Muskeln bei diesen harten Schüssen schon längst hätte erreichen müssen. Der Frust und die Wut ließen ihn zur Höchstform auflaufen.

„Du, sag mal, was ist denn heute nur mit Kojiro los? Der ist ja wie verrückt geworden?"

Fragte Gino Hernandez irritiert seinen holländischen Mannschaftskollegen Wilhelm, der Kojiro Hyuga für ihre Verhältnisse relativ gut kannte. So hatte Gino Kojiro bisher noch nicht erlebt und wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, hatte er in diesem Augenblick auch wirklich Angst ins Tor zu gehen und einen dieser Bälle abzubekommen. Auch wenn ein Torwart diese Angst niemals laut aussprechen würde.

„Ich würde mal vermuten, dass es irgendetwas mit einer Frau zu tun hat."

„Mit einer Frau?"

Ungläubig sah Hernandez von Wilhelm zu Kojiro und wieder zu Wilhelm zurück.

„Hyuga scheint mir nicht der Typ zu sein, der sich wegen einer Frauengeschichte in so eine Raserei hinein steigert. Die Frauen liegen ihm doch alle Scharenweise zu Füßen, da dürfte es ihm auf eine doch nicht ankommen, so viele Herzen, wie er hier mittlerweile gebrochen hat,"

„Und da irrst du dich, Gino. Er hat hier viele weibliche Fans und er hat sich bisher auch immer sie schönsten für eine Nacht rausgesucht, sie aber nie für länger behalten. Benutzen und wegwerfen, dass ist seine Devise, auch wenn sie etwas frauenfeindlich wird, die Mädels wissen ganz genau, worauf sie sich mit ihm einlassen. Er sagt ganz klar vorher, was Sache ist. Entweder sie akzeptieren es, oder sie tun es nicht, dann heißt es auf wieder sehen, die nächste bitte."

„Ja, und?"

„Ist dir denn nichts aufgefallen? So war es früher immer. Seit er von seinem letzten Japan Aufenthalt zurück gekommen ist, hat er weniger Frauen abgeschlappt. Direkt danach ging es noch munter wie immer weiter, aber mittlerweile schleppt er fast keine mehr ab. Er ignoriert sie und verbringt mehr Zeit allein in seiner Wohnung als in fremder Leute Betten. Irgendetwas ist mit ihm passiert und ich würde mein linkes Knie darauf verwetten, dass es etwas mit einem Frauenzimmer zu tun hat."

„Das ist aber eine ziemlich gewagte These."

„Nein, Gino, dass ist ein wenig Menschenkenntnis, gepaart mit Instinkt, einer guten Auffassungsgabe, einer scharfen Beobachtungsgabe und Allgemeinbildung. Was so was angeht habe ich also einen siebten Sinn."

Schweigend sahen Wilhelm und Gino den wilden Schüssen des Tigers zu, bis Wilhelm seinen Blick zu Kojiros halbgeöffneter Tasche schweifen ließ. Darin lag, nur undeutlich zu erkennen, ein wütend zerknüllter Zeitungsausschnitt, der unverkennbar eine hübsche, lachende junge Frau zeigte.

„Aha, soviel also zu der Richtigkeit meiner Theorie. Habe ich mir doch gedacht, dass hinter so einem Gefühlschaos nur eine Frau stecken kann. Armer Tiger, ich hätte nicht erwartet, dass es dich auch mal so heftig erwischt und dass du absolut nichts dagegen tun kannst. Hoffentlich fängst du dich schnell wieder und erkennst, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung ist; Auch in der Liebe."

Wilhelms Gedanken wurden von einem extrem scharfen Schuss Kojiros jäh unterbrochen.

Währenddessen fand ein ziemlich genervter Pascal einen unheimlich betrunkenen Tsubasa Ohzora, der bereits das Training verpasst hatte, schlafend in seinen Appartement. Laut fluchend versuchte Pascal durch die mehr oder minder verwüstete Wohnung zu stiefeln, in der es roch, als hätte Tsubasa eine ganze Kneipe intus.

„Mensch Junge, aufwachen. Auf dem Fußboden wird nicht geschlafen, wo kommen wir denn dahin?! Du hast das Training verpasst, sag mal, schämst du dich gar nicht hier betrunken in deiner Wohnung rum zu liegen, während andere ehrlich für ihren Stammplatz trainieren müssen?"

Pascals Worte drangen nur schwerlich bis in Tsubasas Großhirn vor und er war auch nicht wirklich in der Lage sich mit seinem argentinischen Freund Pascal, der ebenfalls der beste Freund von Juan Diaz war, auseinander zu setzten. Er wollte einfach nur da liegen und nichts mehr fühlen. Nichts mehr mitkriegen. Die ganze Welt konnte ihn mal am Arsch lecken, er hatte keine Lust mehr.

„Lass mich bloß in Frieden Pascal, deine Moralpredigt brauche ich jetzt wirklich nicht."

Pascal sah zu Tsubasa hinunter und beim direkten Anblick seines Freundes wurde ihm klar, dass es Tsubasa verdammt dreckig gehen musste, wenn er sich so gehen ließ.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Nichts. Und jetzt lass mich endlich in Ruhe. Ich brauche nicht noch einen Freund, der mir in den Rücken fällt. Einer pro Tag reicht vollkommen aus."

Pascal verstand zwar nicht so ganz, was Tsubasa da in unzusammen hängenden Sätzen vor sich hin brabbelte, aber er beschloss, dass es bestimmt etwas mit Tsubasas Zustand zu tun haben musste.

Nichts desto trotz schaffte es Pascal nach viel gutem Zureden und einiger Überzeugung Tsubasa zum Duschen zu bewegen, damit dieser endlich wieder halbwegs menschlich rum lief. Währenddessen begann Pascal den Saustall, den Tsubasa während seiner Trunkenheitsphase angerichtet hatte, sauber zu machen, auch wenn er nicht ganz wusste, warum er es tat. Heute war Tsubasa nur absolut eklig zu ihm gewesen. Aber was tat man nicht alles für Freunde? Tsubasas Handy zeigte die sagenhafte Anzahl von 32 verpassten Anrufen an, die wahrscheinlich größtenteils alle entweder von ihm selbst oder seinen Kollegen stammen mussten. Neugierig sah Pascal sie durch, entdeckte aber zumeist eher eine Ausländische Nummer, die Tsubasa unter dem Namen Genzo abgespeichert hatte.

„Was kann Genzo Wakabayashi denn so dringendes von Tsubasa wollen?"

Pascal nahm sich fest vor Tsubasa danach zu fragen und ihn zum Rückruf sämtlicher wichtigen Anrufe zu nötigen. Irgendwer musste dem Jungen ja einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben.

Frisch geduscht und wieder fast nüchtern trat Tsubasa aus dem Badezimmer und sah sich in seiner mittlerweile wieder halbwegs wohnlichen Wohnung um.

„Danke Pascal. Du hast mich echt gerettet."

„Bitte, bitte. Das nächste Mal machst du deinen Dreck aber besser selbst weg. Ich bin schließlich keine Putzfrau. Außerdem musst du jetzt erstmal deine ganzen verpassten Anrufe regeln. Genzo scheint als erster auf der Liste zu stehen. Er hat mehrfach versucht dich zu erreichen, was du wahrscheinlich in deinem Suff aber nicht mitbekommen hast."

Einen Augenblick sah Tsubasa nachdenklich aus dem Fenster. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er schon bereit war mit Genzo zu sprechen. Er konnte sich jetzt einfach keine Schwärmereien von Glück und Liebe anhören, schon gar nicht, wenn sie Genzo und Sanae betrafen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das jetzt schon wieder kann, Pascal."

„Warum solltest du nicht mit Genzo reden können? Ihr seid doch Freunde."

„Indirekt ist Genzo wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum ich mich so abgeschossen habe."

Die Fragezeichen über Pascals Kopf blinkten mittlerweile farbenfroh. Er hatte sich schon gedacht, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen sein musste, aber dass ausgerechnet Genzo von Deutschland aus so eine Wirkung haben konnte, hätte Pascal nicht gedacht.

Stockend begann Tsubasa Pascal zu erklären, warum er sich so mies fühlte, was geschehen war und wie überhaupt seine ganze Welt ein wenig in sich zusammen gefallen war, was im Grunde genommen völlig unsinnig sei.

Pascal hielt sich mit seiner Meinung zurück, denn ihm war schon seit der Erwähnung des Namens Sanae klar, dass es wieder eine dieser ganz bestimmten Geschichten werden würde, in denen jeder die Realität ganz genau benennen konnte, nur der Herr Ohzora wieder nicht. Irgendwann gab man es einfach auf, er, Pascal, hoffte eigentlich nur noch darauf, dass diese Sanae, die er selbst erst ein paar Mal gesehen hatte und die ihm doch sehr sympathisch vorkam, die Notleinen ziehen würde. Allein schon für ihr eigenes Glück. Aber dass sie dieses Glück nun angeblich so schnell und so geheim mit Genzo gefunden haben sollte, kam Pascal nun doch etwas spanisch vor.

„Tsubasa, bist du eigentlich schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass es einfach auch nur wieder ein Gerücht der Presse sein könnte? Eine Verleumdung, ganz haltlos? Mit Fotomontagen und allen drum und dran, sowie man sie dir schon zu hunderten unterjubeln wollte?"

Tsubasa schwieg und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Nein, dieser Gedanke war ihm in seiner ach-so-selbstgerechten Wut bisher noch nicht gekommen. Vielleicht hatte Genzo auch deswegen so oft angerufen, um dieses Missverständnis aufzuklären, schließlich hatte Tsubasa selbst ihm am Telefon keine Gelegenheit dazu gelassen, so wie er getobt hatte.

„Oh scheiße!"

„Genau."

In Windes Eile hatte Tsubasa Wakabayashis Nummer in sein Handy eingetippt und wartete beunruhigt auf das Freizeichen, dass erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit, so schien es ihm zumindest, ertönte.

Nach ungefähr einer Minute war Genzo dann auch endlich am Apparat und staunte nicht schlecht, als Tsubasa ihm in aller Form um Verzeihung bat. Natürlich klärte er das große Missverständnis sofort auf, da er nicht wollte, dass Sanae darunter noch weiter zu leiden hatte, auch wenn sie mittlerweile wusste, dass Tsubasa an ihr gezweifelt hatte.

„Nicht unbedingt bei mir solltest du dich entschuldigen, Tsubasa, sondern vor allen bei Sanae. Es nimmt sie doch ziemlich mit, dass du ihr so etwas zugetraut hast. Du hast ihr verdammt weh getan Tsubasa, lass dir bitte etwas gutes einfallen um es einigermaßen wieder wett zu machen."

Nachdenklich kaute Tsubasa an seiner Unterlippe und überlegte, was er Genzo darauf antworten konnte. Ja, es tat ihm leid Sanae Kummer bereitet zu haben, aber er war auch nur ein Mann und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sie am besten dafür entschädigte. Bisher war Sanae immerhin noch nie ernsthaft sauer auf ihn gewesen. Zumindest nicht, dass er es gewusst hatte. Frauen waren schon komplizierte Wesen...

„Ich werde mir etwas überlegen. Versprochen, Genzo."

„Dann ist ja gut Kumpel. Drei Tage hast du noch, dann seid ihr ja sowieso hier in Bremen, vielleicht solltest du dann mit deiner Wiedergutmachung anfangen."

Beide verabschiedeten sich voneinander und Tsubasa ließ sich erschöpft in seinen Sessel zurück sinken. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er diesen Fehler am besten wieder gut machen konnte.

„Pascal, wie bekomme ich Sanae dazu mir zu verzeihen und mir wieder zu vertrauen? Du bist doch so ein Frauenspezialist. Lass dir bitte etwas für mich einfallen, denn sonst bin ich in Deutschland total verloren."

Pascal musste über den unverhohlenen Hilferuf seines Freundes nur milde lächeln. Endlich schien er zu begreifen, dass nicht alles so simpel wie Fußball war.

„Da kann ich dir leider auch nicht wirklich helfen, Tsubasa, das musst du schon alleine hinbekommen. Aber ich habe volles Vertrauen, dass du es schaffst."

Das war zwar eher eine schmeichelhafte Lüge, aber irgendwie musste Pascal ihn ja schließlich aufbauen.

„Ich habe eine Idee."

„Und die wäre?"

Pascal war nun wirklich gespannt, was Tsubasas Hirn innerhalb so kurzer Zeit als Lösung ausgespukt hatte. Sonst war er, sobald es um etwas anderes als Fußball ging, nicht unbedingt der Schnelldenker.

„Du kommst einfach mit nach Bremen und besuchst Juan."

Tsubasa grinste etwas dümmlich, was Pascal noch direkt auf den Alkohol zurück zu führen versuchte, denn sonst wusste er nicht, wie er so eine Idee seines Freundes als irgendwie logisch rechtfertigen sollte.

„Und was soll dir das bitte schön bringen?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber mir fällt bestimmt noch irgendetwas ein."

Singen ja ja jippieh jippieh jäh... Ich hab's geschafft! Ein weiteres Kapitel ist vollendet... Und im nächsten heißt es für die Jungs: Ab nach Bremen und dann geht es rund...

Wie fandet ihr dieses Kapitel?? Nicht ganz so viel Action, aber die kommt im nächsten, versprochen...

Wie meint ihr wird Tsubasa es wohl anstellen Sanae wieder milde zu stimmen? Vorschläge immer an mich...

Wer der „Realität" am nächsten kommt bekommt einen langen exklusiv Ausblick auf das nächste Kapitel, auf das ich mich schon seit Ewigkeiten freu... hallelujah wird das heiß... Da geht so richtig die Post ab...

Lasst euch die Chance also nicht entgehen...^^

Auf wieder lesen

Schumeriagirl


	9. El Tango de Sanae

Disclaimer:

Na ja Leute, ich bleibe standhaft dabei: Nichts gehört mir, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Story... Aber das ist ja auch schon was...

Auf dies Kapitel habe ich mich jetzt schon seit langer Zeit gefreut... Ich hoffe, ich kann euch einigermaßen vermitteln, was ich mir in meinem kleinen Hirn vorstelle... Es wird eine Mischung aus drei Liedern, die alle zu einem Teil die Gefühle und Gedanken der Hauptpersonen ausdrücken sollen...

„Du kommst einfach mit nach Bremen und besuchst Juan."

Tsubasa grinste etwas dümmlich, was Pascal noch direkt auf den Alkohol zurück zu führen versuchte, denn sonst wusste er nicht, wie er so eine Idee seines Freundes als irgendwie logisch rechtfertigen sollte.

„Und was soll dir das bitte schön bringen?"

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber mir fällt bestimmt noch irgendetwas ein."

„Meinst du wirklich, dass du spontan eine Erleuchtung bekommen wirst, wenn sie dann vor dir steht?"

„Na ja, das vielleicht nicht. Ich hatte eher gedacht, dass du mir die Idee lieferst und mir sagst, wie ich mich am besten für mein Verhalten entschuldige. Du kannst so was besser und hast da mehr Erfahrung. Sobald es um Frauen geht fühle ich mich irgendwie immer so ein wenig unsicher."

Einem Moment lang sah Pascal Tsubasa unschlüssig an; er wusste nicht, ob er seinem Freund aus dieser Situation heraushelfen sollte und konnte. Am besten war nun einmal ein Ernst gemeintes Liebesgeständnis, aber das würde Tsubasa nie über die Lippen kriegen. Also musste er irgendwie die Schüchternheit des Japaners umgehen und trotzdem die richtigen Worte finden. Eine komplizierte Aufgabe, aber nicht umsonst galt Pascal unter seinen Teamkollegen als „der Frauenversteher". Egal wie ausweglos eine Situation war, er wusste immer Rat.

„Tsubasa, ich glaube ich habe da eine Idee, wie du deine Sanae besänftigen kannst."

„Ja?"

„Ja. Komm her, sperr die Lauscher auf und lerne."

Pascal erzählte Tsubasa, der nur überrascht und schweigend da saß, seinem ganzen Plan und legte auch selbst für Tsubasa einleuchtend da, warum gerade diese Maßnamen nötig waren. Es würde schwer werden, aber wenn diese Sanae Tsubasa wirklich liebte, musste dieser Junge eigentlich mit dieser Taktik leichtes Spiel haben.

Dabei hatte Pascal jedoch nicht mit in Betracht gezogen, dass sich Sanae, seit Tsubasa sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, sehr verändert hatte und nicht mehr das unschuldige junge Mädchen war, von dem Tsubasa ihm so viel erzählt hatte.

Drei Tage später

Ungeduldig standen Juan, Napoleon, Sanae und Genzo vor der Tür, aus der die Fluggäste der Maschinen aus Paris und Barcelona kommen sollten. Überraschenderweise hatte Pierre zugesagt Taro zu begleiten, da er seinen langjährigen Freund Napoleon endlich einmal wieder sehen wollte. Auch Tsubasa hatte durchgegeben, dass Pascal ihn begleiten würde um Juan endlich einmal wieder zu sehen.

So war die zu Beginn kleine Runde von Tsubasa, Taro, Genzo und Sanae mittlerweile auf eine große Gruppe erstklassiger Fußballer angewachsen, die alle für zwei tage Bremen unsicher machen wollten.

Zum wiederholten Male sah Sanae auf die Uhr und langsam aber doch wurde es Genzo zu nervig.

„Warum siehst du denn die ganze Zeit auf die Uhr, Sanae, Tsubasa wird schon noch kommen, keine Panik. Vielleicht hat der Flug nur ein paar Minuten Verspätung."

„Es geht mir gar nicht um den Flug. Martin hat eben angerufen und mich gefragt, ob ich nicht seine Schicht übernehmen könnte, weil er einen dringenden Notfall in der Familie hat. Ich habe zugesagt. Also, muss ich in einer halben Stunde in der Klinik sein und ich weiß nicht ob ich noch lange bleiben kann, wenn sie sich noch weiter verspäten."

„Aber du hattest dir doch extra für heute und morgen frei genommen."

Genzo verstand nicht warum Sanae bereit war an ihrem freien Tag zu arbeiten, wo doch Tsubasa kam und sie stundenlang mit ihm zusammen sein konnte. Normalerweise hätte an so einem Tag kommen können, was wollte, sie hätte ihn sich frei gehalten. Aber augenscheinlich hatten sich Sanaes Prioritäten verschoben.

„Ich weiß, aber es ist wirklich wichtig bei Martin. Außerdem werde ich es wohl überleben die Sightseeing Tour zu verpassen, ich habe sie doch schon mal mitgemacht. Ich stoße dann spätestens heute abend zu euch. Dann wird ordentlich gefeiert."

Noch bevor Sanae weiter sprechen konnte, öffnete sich das Gate und heraus traten Erushido Pierre und Taro Misaki, beide breit grinsend und putzmunter.

Suchend litt Taro den Blick über die Menge gleiten und stürmte dann auch schon auf seine alten Freunde aus Kindertagen zu. Fröhlich umarmte er Sanae und ließ sie für mehrere Minuten nicht los. Es freute ihn so sehr endlich wieder ein japanisches Gesicht von früher zu sehen. Erst nach der Umarmung nahm er sich Zeit genug ihre Veränderungen eingehend zu betrachten.

Seit relativ langer Zeit hatten sie sich nun schon nicht mehr näher gesehen und Taro musste wirklich zugeben, dass Sanae sich sehr zu ihrem Vorteil entwickelt hatte. Zwar war sie immer noch zierlich und klein, ja fast zerbrechlich, aber sie strahlte so eine innerliche Ruhe und ein Selbstvertrauen aus, das er noch nicht von ihr kannte. Aber ihr Lächeln war immer noch so geblieben wie früher: Offen, frei und herzlich.

„Hallo Taro, es ist lange her."

„Ja, schon wieder zu lange. Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen Anego, ich habe dich wirklich vermisst. So eine wie dich gibt es in Frankreich nicht."

Taro und Sanae sprachen nur leise und schienen wie von ihrer Umwelt abgeschnitten. Ihre Hände blieben in denen des anderen Ruhen. Ein langer Blick sagte ihnen vieles, was sie in der langen Zeit getrennt voneinander nicht gesagt hatten. In Sanaes Augen konnte Taro immer noch die alte Verliebtheit in Tsubasa sehen, doch sie war nicht mehr leuchtend, sondern getrübt durch Enttäuschung und Resignation. Und da war noch mehr, Emotionen, die Taro noch nicht von ihr kannte und die er auch nicht zu deuten vermochte. Diese Frau ihm gegenüber war nicht mehr das kleine naive Mädchen von damals, das Tsubasa in ihrer Verliebtheit alles verziehen hatte, mittlerweile war Sanae seiner Meinung nach erwachsen geworden.

Taro musste innerlich schmunzeln und freute sich auf den Gesichtsausdruck seines besten Freundes Tsubasa Ohzora, der diese Veränderung an Sanae noch nicht hautnah erlebt hatte. Taro begrüßte nun den Rest der Truppe und warf hin- und wieder ein Auge auf Pierre, der ihn aus verschiedenen Gründen begleitet hatte.

Pierre ging selbstverständlich erst auf Napoleon zu und begrüßte diesen wie einen lang vermissten Bruder, bis er sich dann von Napoleon der Reihe nach vorstellen ließ. Die Fußballer kannte er natürlich alle schon von diversen Turnieren und Spielen und aus Heften und Erzählungen der anderen, aber die junge Frau mit der Taro sich freudestrahlend unterhielt war ihm fremd.

„Und diese charmante Dame könntest du noch vom U-16 Turnier kennen. Wenn nicht, das ist Sanae Nakazawa aus Japan.

Sanae, Cherié, dieser gut aussehende junge Herr an meiner Seite ist Erushido Pierre."

Überrascht sah Pierre von seinem Freund zu der kleinen Japanerin an seiner Seite. Lief da etwa etwas zwischen den beiden, so dass ihm da gerade Napoleon Dynamites feste Freundin vorgestellt wurde? Unsicher schaute er in die Runde und sah alle Bremer grinsen.

„Seid ihr zwei irgendwie…?"

„Ein Paar, Pierre? Leider nein, Sanae hat meine Gebete noch nicht erhört und trauert immer noch irgend einem Unbekannten nach. Aber da geht es nicht nur mir so, auch Schneider muss immer wieder ihre Abweisung hinnehmen. Mit ihr hat man es schon nicht leicht."

Napoleon lachte fröhlich auf und so verstand auch Pierre recht schnell, dass dies alles augenscheinlich nur ein Scherz der Bremer unter sich war, auch wenn Napoleons Gesichtsausdruck zumindest im Bezug auf Schneider etwas anderes ausgedrückt hatte. Vielleicht war dieser scherzhaft verpackte Teil ja nur allzu wahr.

Ein paar Minuten stand die Truppe lachend und scherzend zusammen, bis Sanae erschreckt auf die Uhr sah. Wie erwartet war Tsubasas Flugzeug immer noch nicht gelandet und Sanae musste sie jetzt verlassen, wenn sie noch pünktlich beim Klinikum ankommen wollte.

„Es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, Leute, aber ich muss jetzt los."

„Aber warum denn? Wo willst du denn hin? Tsubasa ist doch noch gar nicht da."

Taro war komplett verwirrt. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass dieses ganze Treffen den Sinn hatte Tsubasa und Sanae miteinander zu verkuppeln und jetzt ging sie, bevor er überhaupt da war. Das war überhaupt absolut untypisch für Sanae.

„Ich muss für einen Kollegen in der Klinik einspringen, deswegen kann ich leider nicht warten bis der Flieger aus Barcelona da ist. Aber heute abend, nach Feierabend, stehe ich euch wieder zur Verfügung."

Verschwörerisch zwinkerte Sanae Juan zu und drehte sich mit einem letzten Handgruß an alle um und verließ den Terminal.

„Das ist aber seltsam, so kenne ich Sanae ja gar nicht. Was ist denn bloß mit ihr los? Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

Noch bevor Genzo auf Taros Frage antworten konnte öffnete sich erneut die Tür und Tsubasa und Pascal traten heraus. Einen Augenblick suchten sie ihre Freunde in der Menge und gingen dann zielstrebig auf sie zu. Mit den Augen suchte Tsubasa unwillkürlich nach Sanae, die er aber nirgendwo fand.

„Hey Jungs, na da seid ihr ja endlich! Wir haben eine halbe Ewigkeit warten müssen."

„Unser Flug hatte Probleme, da konnten wir nichts für."

Tsubasa grüßte alle anderen schweigend und sah sich immer noch suchend nach Sanae um. Vielleicht war sie nur kurz mal auf dem Klo oder sie holte sonst irgendetwas. Tsubasa war sich absolut sicher, dass sie da sein würde um ihn zu begrüßen, sie war bisher immer da gewesen, deswegen musste sie auch jetzt irgendwo in der Menge stecken. Tsubasa wusste nur noch nicht so genau, wo.

„Sie ist nicht hier Tsubasa." Flüsterte Genzo leise in Tsubasas Ohr, der erschreckt zu dem Torhüter aufsah.

„Wer ist nich da, Genzo? Wovon sprichst du?"

War seine Suche so offensichtlich gewesen?

„Ich rede von Sanae, sie ist nicht hier. Du hast doch die ganze Zeit in der Menge nach ihrem Gesicht gesucht. Du brauchst nicht weiter nach ihr Ausschau halten, sie ist nicht hier."

„Aber wieso ist sie nicht hier? Sie hat mich bisher immer vom Flughafen abgeholt."

Tsubasa klang ein wenig wie ein trotziges Kind, dem man sein Lieblingsspielzeug verwehrte, aber das war ihm egal, schließlich hatte er fest damit gerechnet, dass Sanae ihn hier erwarten würde. Er hatte sich auf ihr Lächeln gefreut und auf das wieder sehen nach Monaten der Trennung. Er hatte sich einfach gefreut ein ruhiges Gespräch mit einer alten Freundin zu führen, deren Meinung ihm immer noch sehr wichtig wahr und der er großes Unrecht getan hatte. Es waren einfach so viele Dinge vorhanden, die er mit Sanae noch klären wollte. Er wollte mit ihr über Japan reden, wie es den anderen dort so ging und über noch ganz andere Themen, die ihm natürlich gerade spontan nicht einfielen. Aber vor allen Dingen wollte er sie sehen, sie in den Arm nehmen und sich selbst vergewissern, dass sie ihm nicht mehr böse war und deswegen nicht am Flughafen erschienen war.

Kurz: Tsubasa Ohzora hatte fest mit Sanaes Anwesenheit gerechnet und war enttäuscht worden.

„Sie musste für einen Kollegen einspringen und ist vor weniger als fünf Minuten weg. Ihr zwei habt euch nur ganz knapp verpasst."

Zum Teil erleichtert, zum anderen Teil enttäuscht blickte Tsubasa Genzo in die Augen.

„Keine Panik Tsubasa, heute abend, wenn wir tanzen gehen, werdet ihr euch schon noch sehen. Soweit ich weiß haben wir sogar noch eine Überraschung für euch. Beziehungsweise hat Sanae eine Überraschung für euch."

Der Tag in der Klinik war hektisch gewesen und Sanae sehnte ihren Feierabend herbei, der genau genommen schon vor anderthalb Stunden begonnen hatte. Schnell hatte sie Genzo eine SMS geschrieben, dass sie es nicht zum Essen mit den Jungen schaffen würde. Nur schweren Herzens hatte sie diese Nachricht abgeschickt, denn allein die Vorstellung ein Dinner mit Tsubasa zu verpassen bereitete ihr Übelkeit. Sicherlich war sie immer noch wütend auf ihn, weil er ihr nicht genug vertraut hatte, aber es ging hier eben immer noch um Tsubasa Ohzora, den schwächsten Punkt, den Sanae jemals hatte. Ihre Knie wurden bei dem Gedanken an sein lächeln schwach und allein die Vorstellung seiner Stimme brachte sie zum Lachen. Auch wenn es wieder einmal wahrscheinlich nur um Fußball gehen würde. Es ging einfach darum, da zu sein, mit ihnen wertvolle Zeit zu verbringen. Und hier saß sie nun und überwachte Monitore auf der Intensivstation. Genzos enttäuschte Antwort brannte Sanae förmlich in der Tasche und sie wollte nichts lieber als zu ihnen zu gehen und mit ihnen das Wiedersehen zu feiern, aber sie konnte ihre Kollegen nicht einfach so im Stich lassen, dafür hatten sie zu viel für sie getan.

Erneut sah Sanae zur Uhr und seufze. Es war mittlerweile schon nach neun und wenn alles noch halbwegs wie geplant laufen sollte, musste sie jetzt los um es noch rechtzeitig zu schaffen. Allein das Styling dauerte ja schon eine halbe Ewigkeit und Sanae wollte nicht wissen, wie viel Zeit sie noch zum Beruhigen brauchen würde. Wenn sie jetzt nicht die Klinik verließ, war es wahrscheinlich zu spät. Sonst würde Juan umsonst auf sie warten und all die Arbeit und die Mühe wären umsonst gewesen. Mit Juan hatte sie einen genialen, grandiosen und überaus verständnisvollen Helfer gefunden, der ihr nur zu gern eine Hand reichte. Außerdem machte es ihm ja auch Spaß und auf diesen Abend freute er sich schon genauso lange wie sie, auch wenn er für ihn nicht so eine immense Bedeutung hatte wie für Sanae. Und wenn sie jetzt nicht im Club erschien, würde sie Tsubasa nie zeigen können, dass sie sich durchaus verändert hatte. Das sie eine selbstbewusste, talentierte und überaus anziehende Frau sein konnte, wenn ihr danach zu Mute war.

Zum Glück kam wenige Minuten später Sanaes Ablösung und mit einem Affentempo stürzte die junge Japanerin aus dem Klinikum hinaus und machte sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe ihren weißen Kittel auszuziehen. Mit wehendem weißen Arztkittel und der sauberen weißen Hose sprintete sie zum Auto und zündete den Wagen. Nur schnell in den Club, umziehen, einmal tief durchatmen und dann rauf auf die Bühne.

Genzo, Tsubasa, Taro, Pascal, Pierre, Napoleon, Kaltz und Schneider hatten an einem Tisch direkt neben der großen Tanzfläche Platz genommen und tranken zum Auftakt erst einmal in aller Seelenruhe ein Beck's Bier. Nach einem ausgezeichneten Menü in einem der besten Restaurants Bremens wollten sie es jetzt in der Stammdisco der Bremer Superstars so richtig krachen lassen. Besonders gespannt waren die Gäste natürlich auf eine groß angekündigte Show, die gegen Zehn stattfinden sollte.

„Wo ist eigentlich Juan hin? Den habe ich eben noch hinter mir reingehen sehen, aber er ist bestimmt nicht mit uns an den Tisch gekommen."

Misaki war natürlich einer der ersten, dem Diaz' Verschwinden auffiel, doch Genzo winkte nur milde lächelnd ab und stellte belustigt fest:

„Der ist sicherlich nur wieder bei den Damen hängen geblieben."

Damit hatte sich für alle anderen das Thema erledigt, keiner fragte weiter nach dem Verbleib des Juan Diaz' und die Gespräche drehten sich erneut um Fußball. Auch hielt Tsubasa sich mit der Frage nach Sanaes Abwesenheit zurück, da er nicht mehr auffallen wollte als überhaupt schon. Immer wieder spürte er von Schneider merkwürdige Blicke im Nacken, so als würde der deutsche Fußballkaiser ihn mustern, abschätzen und für etwas Wert befinden müsste, aber Tsubasa verstand partout nicht wofür.

Auch konnte er die wachsende Anspannung Schneiders genau fühlen, so als erwartete der junge Mann an diesem Abend noch etwas schlimmes. Er war immer angespannt, nie relaxt, dabei war er doch nur mit vermeintlichen Freunden unterwegs und hatte keinen Grund so nervös zu wirken.

Oder hatte er etwa einen anderen Grund für seine Ungeduld, Anspannung und Nervosität?

Abgehetzt betrat Sanae den Club durch eine der vielen Hintertüren und traf im Personalbereich so gleich auf Juan, der sie schon ungeduldig zu erwarten schien. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, die genau an den richtigen Stellen etwas enger war und seine perfekten Hintern und seine muskulösen Oberschenkel grandios betonte, aber nicht zu eng saß, so dass noch genügend Platz für Fantasien da war.

Auf seinem braun gebrannten und durchtrainierten Oberkörper ruhte ein leicht aufgeknöpftes, weißes Markenhemd, das nur danach schrie zerrissen zu werden. Seine Haare waren verwegen zerwuschelt und er wirkte fast so, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gestiegen und hätte dort, zufrieden schlafend, eine junge Frau zurück gelassen. Juan Diaz hatte einfach die unglaubliche Ausstrahlung eines Südländers. Er sah unbegreiflich sexy aus und er wusste es. Und heute abend wollten sie es beide zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen.

„Jetzt musst du dich aber beeilen Sanae."

„Bin schon unterwegs."

Schnell huschte Sanae an ihm vorbei in die Umkleide und begann sich in Windeseile umzuziehen und fertig zu machen, wobei ihre Haare und ihr Make-up doch seine Zeit brauchten, weswegen Sanae erst um elf fertig aufgewärmt mit Juan Diaz an der dunklen Treppe stand, die in den normalen Disco Saal führte.

„Juan?"

„Ja?"

„Irgendwie habe ich Lampenfieber. Was ist, wenn das doch alles gar keine so gute Idee ist? Was ist, wenn du mich vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt hast und ich das alles gar nicht rüberbringen kann. Dann blamiere ich nicht nur mich, sondern auch dich. Das möchte ich, Juan, sollen wir nicht doch lieber-"

„Nein, Sanae, sollen wir nicht. Bleib einfach ganz ruhig. Ich habe so was schon oft gemacht, aber ich bin auch kein Profi. Darum geht es auch nicht, es geht um deine Leidenschaft, deinen Ausdruck. All diese Sachen, die du wunderbar rüberbringen kannst. Du machst so was schon so lange, hab einfach mal ein bisschen mehr Selbstvertrauen."

„Ich habe einfach nur bedenken."

„Alles wird gut. Oder fürchtest du dich, weil heute alle anderen im Publikum sitzen und wir nicht mehr so proben?"

„Auch."

Juan konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie vor allen Dingen nervös war, weil Tsubasa da unten im Publikum saß und sie sicherlich beobachten würde. Sie hatte panische Angst etwas falsch zu machen, so dass er über sie lachen würde. In allem was er tat, war er perfekt und zeigte vollen Einsatz und so hatte er es auch am liebsten von allen anderen. Was, wenn sie ihm nun endgültig zeigte, dass sie nicht die Frau für ihn war?

Sanaes nerven flatterten, aber nicht einen Augenblick fürchtete sie sich vor Genzos oder Schneiders Reaktion. Sie würden zu ihr halten und sie verteidigen, auch wenn sie es sich nicht verdient hatte. Diese beiden wäre da um sie zu trösten. Bei diesen beiden verspürte sie weder Befangenheit, noch Nervosität, ihnen vertraute sie blind.

„Sanae, sieh mich an. Wenn jemand im Publikum sitzt, am besten ein Mann, bei dem du dir diese ganze Geschichte mit dir am besten Vorstellen kannst, dann sieh ihn an, schmachte ihn an, triff ihn mit deinen Blicken. Lass ihn die Geschichte fühlen, denn dann spürt es auch der Rest."

„Juan, es ist Zeit für dich."

Juan drückte Sanae ein letztes Mal aufmunternd die Hand und nickte ihr zu. Gleich würden sie sich wieder sehen, aber nicht als Juan Diaz und Sanae Nakazawa, sondern als andere Persönlichkeiten, mit einer anderen Geschichte. Irgendwie freute Juan sich auf diesen Auftritt und auf das Gesicht seines Freundes Pascal, wenn er sah, was für eine fantastische Tänzerin er hier an seiner Seite hatte.

„Meine Damen und Herren, darf ich um ihre werte Aufmerksamkeit bitten. Wie schon hinter vorgehaltener Hand gemunkelt wurde ist der heutige Abend etwas ganz besonderes. Etwas leidenschaftliches, sinnliches, romantisches und definitiv heißes soll hier geschehen. Heute abend haben wir besonderen, ausländischen Besuch und zu dieser Gelegenheit haben wir etwas ganz besonderes vorbereitet: Als Stammclub der Bremer Spieler haben wir hier schon einiges erlebt und mitgemacht, aber das kommende ist noch nie da gewesen, wird niemals übertroffen werden.

Für Sie, werte Zuschauer, werden der Stürmerstar des SV Werder Bremens, Juan Diaz, und seine Partnerin Sanae Nakazawa den Tango tanzen. Aber nicht irgend einen, oh nein, sie werden mehrere Versionen hören, werden eine Geschichte miterleben, die ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt, nur um es dann zum Siedepunkt zu erhitzen.

Musik bitte."

Aus den Lautsprechern erklangen die ersten Töne des popigen Liedes „Scandalous" von Miss Teeq und alle Fußballer am Tisch sahen nur verwirrt von einem zum anderen.

„Hast du davon gewusst?"

Napoleon schien noch vollkommen überwältigt zu sein von der Ankündigung, das Sanae und Juan Tango tanzen würden. Schneider sah ihn nur an und flüsterte leise:

„Nein."

„Aber eigentlich ist es auch nicht verwunderlich. Ich meine, du hast Sanae und Juan doch vorher auch immer tanzen gesehen, oder?"

„Ja, klar. Die haben den Rhythmus einfach im Blut und dieser Hüftschwung ist so ziemlich das verführerischste, was ich seit langem gesehen habe."

„Na ja, und wenn man da schon ihre Bewegungen gesehen hat, dann wissen wir ja ungefähr was uns jetzt erwartet."

„Ja, eine verdammt kalte Dusche."

Selbstverständlich konnte Napoleon sich mit so einem Kommentar nicht zurück halten und der ganze Tisch fing an zu lachen, bis sich ihre Augen wieder zur Mitte des Saales richteten.

Auf der Tanzfläche sammelten sich langsam immer mehr stilvolle, in kurzen schwarzen Kleidern gekleidete Damen und sie alle starrten gebannt zu einer langen Treppe, an dessen Ende, im Scheinwerfer Licht, Juan Diaz stand, mit verführerischem Gesichtsausdruck und einem siegessicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Langsam, Schritt für Schritt, ging er die Treppe hinunter und zwinkerte hin- und wieder ein paar Frauen in der Menge zu, die erschrocken nach Luft schnappen mussten. Sie konnten die Worte der Musik genau vernehmen und es passte einfach nur diesem Casanova, der da lässig die Treppe hinunter schlenderte.

_So so so scandalous  
_

Unten angekommen näherten sich die Tänzerinnen sofort leichtfüßig ihrem "Opfer" und schmiegten sich an ihn.

_  
__Non stop looks to kill  
Straight talk sex appeal_

Mit der einen Hand fasste Juan der Tänzerin zu seiner linken unters Kinn und sah ihr ganz tief in die Augen, während er die andere ganz lässig an seiner rechten Seite herunter gleiten ließ, mit der Hand an ihrer Schulter. Er dirigierte sie und badete in der Menge schöner Frauen.

_  
__One touch gives me chills and we ain't even close yet  
__Rou__gh neck all around  
Inking all over town  
Show me how you get down  
Cause we ain't even close yet  
_

Juan sah zu seinen Kollegen, deren Münder vor Verblüffung offen standen. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Und bisher lief auch alles noch wie am Schnürchen.

Mit einem Mal stieß Juan die beiden Frauen scheinbar ruckartig weg, so das sie flach auf dem Boden landeten und ging energisch weiter. Beide Frauen sahen ihm sehnsüchtig hinterher und ihre Lippen bewegten sich Unisono.

_  
__You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cause I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world  
_

Mit einem Mal drehte Juan sich um und der Scheinwerfer glitt geschickt wieder zur Treppe, auf dessen erster Stufe Sanae stand, auch wenn Tsubasa sie im ersten Augenblick nicht erkannte. Sie trug einfeuerrotes Kleid und hatte die Haare elegant hochgesteckt, so dass nur noch wenige Strähnen locker ins Gesicht und über die Schultern fielen.

An ihren Füßen saßen rote High-Heels, die ihre Beine bis zum Saum des Kleides, der relativ weit oben saß, schier unendlich lang und sexy wirken ließen. Der rote Stoff umschmiegte ihre feinen, weiblichen Kurven und betonte subtil und unaufdringlich ihr perfektes Dekoltee und ihre milchweiße Haut, an der kein Makel zu sein schien.

Ihre großen braunen Augen waren dunkel geschminkt und ihre Wimpern durch schwarze Wimperntusche verlängert, während ihre Lippen von einem knallroten Lippenstift geziert wurden. Die dunklen Schlafzimmeraugen und der volle rote Kussmund ließ den jungen Männern das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen und so einige Hosen verdächtig eng werden.

Sanae lächelte verwegen und verführerisch und schritt langsam die Treppenstufen hinunter. Ganz langsam, Schritt für Schritt schwebte sie dem wartenden Publikum entgegen und bei jeder Bewegung schwangen ihre Hüften dezent, aber eindeutig, hin- und her. Man sah ihr an, dass sie heute abend hier war um jemanden zu verführen und in den Bann zu schlagen.

_  
__"You're dangerous, just get it up  
The way you move, so scandalous"_

Juan konnte einfach nichts anderes denken: Er hatte zwar fast jeden Tag mit ihr geübt, aber da hatte sie nie atemberaubend ausgesehen. Sanae konnte jedem Mann in diesem Aufzug wirklich verdammt gefährlich werden und er hatte noch nie gesehen, dass sie ihre Hüften beim simplen Treppensteigen so bewegte. Es wäre ihm wahrscheinlich skandalöser und anrüchiger vorgekommen, wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, dass es alles zur Show gehörte: Ihre Bewegungen, ihr Lächeln, ihre kleinen Bewegungen. Alles nur pure Show.

Auch Tsubasas Blicke blieben wie gebannt an der lächelnden Sanae hängen und musterten sie von oben bis unten. So hatte er seine Freundin ja noch nie gesehen, sie wirkte so ganz anders und ihr Hüftschwung löste Reaktionen in ihm aus, die er sonst nie ohne triftigen Grund hatte.

Auf dem Parkett angekommen schlenderte Sanae bewusst langsam auf Juan zu und strich ihm mit dem Zeigefinger über die Wange, am Kinn entlang und schließlich über seinen Adamsapfel, der gewaltig zu zittern begann. Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte, denn Sanae bemerkte auf jeden Fall, wie seiner mit einem Mal schneller ging, je näher sie ihm kam.

_  
It's all about the two of us  
A one night stand ju__st ain't enough  
_

Langsam nahm Sanae Juans Hand und führte sie an ihrer Taille entlang.

_I need some stimulation baby  
A little conversation maybe  
You got me spinning out like crazy  
There goes my baby  
_

Juan und Sanae begannen jetzt richtig zu tanzen, hin- und her drehte er Sanae, so dass man ihm wirklich glauben konnte, dass er sie schwindlig machte. Immer wieder glitten seine Hände über ihren Rücken zu ihrer Hüfte und zurück.

Juan sah, dass ihm die Blicke seiner Kollegen mit jedem Schritt und jeder Drehung folgten. Ihre Augen erschienen ihm leicht glasig und ihre Finger lagen verkrampft auf dem Tisch. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie es ihnen gerade ging, schließlich hatte er die schönste Frau des Abends in seinen Armen und sie kamen sich, das schloss er zumindest aus Tsubasas und Schneiders säuerlichen Minen, gefährlich nahe. Bestimmt zu nahe, für den Geschmack der beiden Platzhirsche. Wenn sie aber jetzt schon so reagierten, wie sollte es dann erst beim Tango werden?

Schwungvoll drehte Diaz Sanae in seine Arme, so dass sie mit ihrem Rücken an seine Brust gelehnt war. Automatisch ließ Sanae ihren Kopf nach hinten auf seine Schulter sinken, so dass Juan besseren Spielraum hatte. Spielerisch und federleicht ließ er seine Finger an ihrem Hals entlang und zwischen ihrem Busen hindurch gleiten und ließ sie einen kleinen Moment auf ihrem flachen Bauch ruhen, bis er Sanae schwungvoll wieder ausdrehte. 

Hot stuff, head to toe  
Where you go, no one knows  
You smile playing the dough and we ain't even close yet

Sanae musste in diesem Augenblick wirklich lächeln, da sie sah, wie Genzo Tsubasa beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legen musste. Schneider hingegen verzog keine Mine, doch aus seiner Angespanntheit konnte Sanae ablesen, das es auch ihm nicht leicht fiel nicht einfach auf die Tanzfläche zu stürmen und den Tanz zu beenden.

_Solid as a rock  
How many ways can you hit the spot?  
__Show me what you got cause we ain't even close yet_Neckisch tanzte Sanae nun Juan an, da diese Stelle des Liedes sie zu einer aggressiveren Taktik zwang. Immer wieder rieben sie sich aneinander und als Sanae synchron mit dem Text zu fragen schien, auf wie viele Weise er sie um den Finger wickeln würde, trat Juan hinter sie, legte seine Hände wieder auf ihren Bauch und ließ sie langsam und geschickt an ihren Oberschenkeln entlang gleiten, so dass seine Hände am Ende auf der Innenseite ihres Kniegelenks ruhten.

An seinem Tisch mussten Genzo und Pascal alle Überzeugungskraft aufbringen, damit Tsubasa nicht sofort schnurstracks auf die Tanzfläche lief und Sanae mit sich nach draußen zerrte.

„Wie kann sie so etwas nur machen? So ein skandalöses Verhalten kenne ich gar nicht von ihr. Und dann auch noch in aller Öffentlichkeit mit Juan Diaz, einem Weiberheld, der sie doch sowieso nur ausnutzen will."

Schneider sah zu Tsubasa herüber. Sein verhalten gleich dem eines eifersüchtigen Freundes, dabei wusste er mit Sicherheit, dass er Sanae bisher nichts als Schmerz gebracht hatte. Eigentlich hatte Tsubasa kein Recht sich so auszuführen und sich so abfällig über Sanae zu äußern, die es bestimmt sehr viel Mut gekostet haben musste heute abend vor ihnen mit Juan aufzutreten. An das ganze Training wollte er man lieber gar nicht erst denken.

„Tsubasa, auch wenn es deiner geschätzten Aufmerksamkeit entgangen sein sollte, diese beiden treten hier aus. Das heißt sie liefern eine Show ab, sie tanzen. Und beim Tanzen erzählt man Geschichten: Sie wollen Tango tanzen und der Tango spricht nun mal von Leidenschaft, Lust und Zurückweisung. Da zeigt man haut, da zeigt man Gefühl, aber vor allen Dingen wird man zum Schauspieler. Und Juan und Sanae haben dieses Lied, auch wenn es noch kein Tango war, meiner Meinung nach perfekt getanzt. Was passt dir also nicht daran? Nun sag schon! "

Schneider war aggressiver geworden, da ihn Tsubasas eifersüchtiges Verhalten aufregte. Da hatte er eine Perle zu seinen Füßen liegen, er musste sie nur aufheben, und er ignorierte sie, trat noch auf ihr rum und wusste nicht zu schätzen, was sie selbstverständlich nur für ihn einstudiert hatte. Dieser Mann war einfach nicht mehr zu retten, wenn er heute abend nicht wirklich aufwachte.

Derweil hatten Sanae und Juan ihren ersten, poppigeren Tanz beendet und nahmen Aufstellung zum Tango. Jetzt würde es darauf ankommen, ob ihr kleines Vorgeplänkel sein Ziel erreicht hatte, oder ob es alles umsonst gewesen war. Eigentlich sollte die Luft im Saal mittlerweile brennen und die Augen aller Gäste nur noch auf die derzeit dunkle Tanzfläche gerichtet sein. Sie sollten fiebern wie es mit ihnen weitergehen würde. Und genau das taten fast alle.

„Bist du immer noch nervös, Sanae?"

„Ein bisschen, jetzt kommt schließlich der Tango."

„Keine Panik, es läuft alles genau so, wie es haben wollen. Deinen Tsubasa konnten sie kaum noch auf dem Sitz halten. Er scheint wirklich zu glauben, dass wir ein Paar sind und wenn er es glaubt, der dich schon seit Jahren kennt, dann frisst der Rest uns auch aus der Hand."

Sanae und Juan nahmen ihre Positionen ein und warteten darauf, dass Musik und Scheinwerferlicht wieder einsetzten.

Juan hatte ein Bein vorgestreckt und die Hände angespannt hoch erhoben, während Sanae sich mit einer Hand an seiner Hüfte festhielt, die andere auf seiner Brust ruhte und insgesamt ausgestreckt über sein Bein lag, die Muskeln bis zum Verkrampfen gespannt.

Dann erklangen die ersten Töne des Tangos und das Scheinwerferlicht ging an und zeigte sie in dieser vertraulichen Haltung, so dass Tsubasa schon wieder versucht war aufzuspringen, doch nur ein Blick von Schneider ließ ihn zurücksinken.

Ein einzelner Trommelschlag ertönte und schnell hatte Juan Sanae auf die Beine und in seine Arme gezogen. Selbstsicher führte er sie zwei lange Schritte zurück und zwei kleinere zur Seite. Jeder im Saal erkannte die typischen Anfangsschritte eines Tangos.

Die nächsten Schritt ging jeder allein, so dass sie einen Kreis bildeten. Man konnte sehen, dass sie auf Jagd waren. Jeder ihrer Schritte war genau gewählt.

_First there is desire _

Juan und Sanae kamen sich wieder etwas näher und sahen sich in die Augen.

_  
Then... Passion! _

Ohne sich zu berühren kamen sie einander noch näher und drehten sich in einem kleinen Kreis. Juans linke Hand schienen ihre Hüften beinahe zu berühren, genauso wie seine rechte sie fast an der Schulter streicheln konnte und Sanaes Hand hinter seinem Hinterkopf verschwand, als wollte sie ihre Gesichter näher zueinander bringen. Sie berührten einander mit den Händen und Juan drehte Sanae, um sie dann wieder ganz nah an sich heran zu ziehen.

_  
Then... suspicion! _

Mit einem Mal stieß er sie weg, behielt ihre Hand aber in einem festen Griff, so dass Sanae wie ein erschrecktes Kind von ihren Händen in sein Gesicht sah.

Ihre Hand immer noch fest in seinem Griff gingen sie wieder die üblichen Tango Schritte hin- und her, während ihre Augen sich einen Kampf der Willen zu liefern schienen.

_  
Jealosy! Anger! Bet__rayel! _

Urplötzlich begann Juan Sanae in wilden, temperamentvollen Drehungen durch den Raum zu wirbeln. Ihre Füße wechselten auf engsten Raum blitzschnell hin- und her, so dass den Zuschauern bereits vom Zusehen schwindlig wurde. Man konnte die in dem Lied ausgedrückte Wut wirklich spüren, die Luft knisterte nur so vor Spannung und Erotik.

_  
__Whe__re love is for the highest bidder,  
There can be no trust.  
Without trust,  
There is no love! _

Das Paar tanzte durch den Raum und ließ jeden die Energie spüren, die in ihren wirbelte. Manche von ihnen fürchteten um Sanae, die scheinbar wie eine willenlose Puppe alles mit sich geschehen ließ. Sie war immer die jenige, die einen Schritt zurück trat, wenn Juan schnell auf sie zukam und sie am Arm griff.

_  
__Jealousy. _

Scheinbar mit voller Wucht ließ Juan Sanae zu Boden gehen und stürmte dann mit hoch erhobenen Händen durch den Saal und brüllte vor allen in voller Lautstärke

_Yes, jealousy...  
Will drive you (echos) _

_MAD!  
_

Von hinten griff er Sanae an die Schultergelenke und drückte sie scheinbar mühelos nach vorne, so dass sie sich verbeugte und da sie genau vor ihren Freunden standen, hatten sie einen besonders tiefen Einblick in ihre Dekoltée, bis Juan sie wieder hochriss und hinaus drehte.

_  
__Roxanne  
You don't have to put on that red light  
Walk the streets for money  
You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right_

Roxanne  
You don't have to wear that dress tonight  
Roxanne  
You don't have to sell your body to the night

Jetzt schien auch Sanae wirklich zu Leben zu erwachen und immer wieder ließ sie ihr Bein kreisen oder tappet hier auf die Erde und tappet da. Die Fußwechsel waren ungeheuer schnell und es viel allen Beteiligten schwer dem durch den Saal schwebendem Paar mit den Augen zu folgen. Sie tanzten als wären sie in ihrer eigenen Welt, wobei Tsubasa das Gefühl hatte, das Sanae ihn so oft es möglich war fixierte.

Juan sah Sanae eindringlich an und fuhr mit der Hand über ihren bloßen Rücken. Seine Lippen berührten fast die ihren und aus unerfindlichen Gründen schlug Sanaes Herz schneller. Das Adrenalin hatte seine Wirkung immer noch nicht eingestellt.

_His eyes upon your face  
His hand upon your hand  
His lips caress your skin  
It's more than I can stand _

_  
_Einen Moment wirkte Tsubasa wie erstarrt. Diese Worte schienen genau das zu flüstern, was er schon die ganze Zeit dachte. Er ertrug es einfach nicht, wenn ein anderer Mann Sanae so nahe war, wenn sie augenscheinlich mehr verband als Freundschaft. Seine Finger auf der reinen, weißen Haut seiner kleinen Sanae gehörten dort nicht hin. Kein männliches Wesen sollte sie so nah an seinen Körper pressen dürfen.

Etwas heißes durchflutete seine Adern und Tsubasa wusste nichts mit dieser vollkommen neuen Erkenntnis anzufangen. Er ertrug es nicht ihr bei diesem Spiel zu zusehen, aber er ertrug es noch weniger weg zu sehen. Er war gefesselt und absolut fasziniert. Ihr Minenspiel war irgendwie offensichtlich, aber für ihn trotzdem nicht entschlüsselbar. Sanae war einfach seine Enigma.

Juan und Sanae lieferten sich auf dem Tanzparkett weiter einen heißen Kampf und mittlerweile konnte Sanae auch langsam ihre Erschöpfung spüren. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie einen weiteren Tango überstehen würde. Vor allen Dingen einen, der sie als aggressiven Partner darstellte. Aber so war es abgemacht gewesen und sie würde die Geschichte bestimmt nicht so enden lassen.

Bisher hatten sie sich kennen gelernt, waren sich näher gekommen während dem Lied „Scandalous", hatten sich geliebt und gestritten während „El Tango de Roxanne" aus dem Film Moulin Rouge und nun mussten sie sich streiten, weil er eine andere hatte und sich wieder vertragen, weil die Anziehung einfach zu groß war. Dieses Versuchen, dieses feine hin- und her, sollten sie mit Shakiras „Objection - Tango" abschließen. _  
_

Wie abgemacht hatte Sanae sich einige Schritte von Juan entfernt um den folgenden auftritt dramatischer wirken zu lassen. Wieder erklangen die ersten Töne der Musik und wieder umschlichen sie sich, so als wüsste keiner, was den anderen bei einem Angriff erwartete.

_It's not her fault that she's so irresistible  
But all the damage she's caused isn't fixable  
Every twenty seconds you repeat her name  
But when it comes to me you don't care  
if I'm alive or dead_

Mit schnellen Schritten war Sanae auf Juan zugegangen und tippet ihm bei jedem Wort mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Brust. Ihre Wut drückte sich in den langen, energischen Schritten und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck aus.

_So objection I don't wanna be the exception  
To get a bit of your attention  
I love you for free and I'm not your mother  
But you don't even bother  
_

Sie stellte sich ganz einfach Tsubasa und Juan vor und lauschte der Musik, die eigentlich all das sagte, was Sanae Tsubasa bisher noch nie hatte sagen können. Sie hatte es gehörig satt ihn immer zu bemuttern und immer mit ansehen zu müssen, wie ihre Liebe mit Füßen getreten wurde, es war Schluss. Und in ihrer Vorstellung war es Tsubasa, der all das zu hören bekam, so dass Sanae absolut authentisch wirkte in diesem Augenblick._  
_

_Objection I'm tired of this triangle  
Got dizzy dancing tango  
I'm falling apart in your hands again  
No way I've got to get away  
_

Immer wieder versuchte Sanae sich von Juan zu lösen, der sie geschickt immer wieder einfing und eintanzte. Ihr Drang von ihm weg zu kommen und seine geschickte Art das zu verhindern kam an. Und auch Sanae fühlte, dass es mit Tsubasa genau das selbe war. Jedes mal, wenn sie glaubte sich einigermaßen emotional von ihm gelöst zu haben, kam er wieder an und ihre Knie wurden weich. Es war verhext. Dabei wollte sie nicht mehr, wollte nur noch eine Pause.

_  
Next to her __cheap silicon I look minimal  
That's why in front of your eyes I'm invisible_

Diese schmerzenden, verwirrenden Gefühle, die er eh nicht erwiderte, mussten unbedingt aufhören. Sie musste und sie wollte weg von seinem Charme, seiner sanften Art. Er liebte sie nicht. Punkt

_  
But you gotta know small things also count  
You better put your feet on the ground  
And see what it's about  
_

Sie stellten einfach ein brillantes Team da. Juan hatte den Rhythmus einfach im Blut und Sanaes Ausdruck im Moment war schon fast erschreckend realistisch._I wish there was a chance for you and me_

Sie hoffte wirklich auf eine Chance, ein letztes Zeichen, das es vielleicht noch nicht zu spät war aus ihnen ein Paar zu machen, aber in ihrem inneren spürte sie die Resignation.

_  
__I wish you couldn't find a place to be  
Away from here  
_

Sanaes Blick glitt zu Schneider, der sie nur traurig ansah. Er wirkte wie ein geprügelter Hund, der nicht mal ging, wenn man ihn trat. Er saß da, sah ihr zu und wusste alles.

_  
__This is pathetic and sardonic  
It's sadistic and psychotic  
Tango is not for three  
Was never meant to be_

_  
But you can try it  
Rehearse it  
Or train like a horse_

Das hätten seine Worte sein können, Sanae spürte es. Er wusste, wie hoffnungslos es für sie war und wie sehr es ihr weh tat. Eine Beziehung zwischen ihr, Tsubasa und dem Fußball war nicht möglich. Und hatte auch nie eine wirkliche Chance gehabt.

Sanaes Augen trafen die Tsubasas und ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden sang sie entschlossen:

_  
__But don't you count on me  
Don't you count on me boy_

Mit ein paar letzten komplizierten Drehungen beendeten Sanae und Juan ihre Vorstellung und verbeugten sich in alle Richtungen des jubelnden Publikums.

Besonders vom Tisch ihrer Freunde hörte man den lauten Applaus aufbranden und Napoleons Pfiffe der Begeisterung entgingen weder Juan, der schmunzelte, noch Sanae, die leicht errötete. Augenscheinlich war ihre Vorstellung ein voller Erfolg geworden.

So Leute, nach verdammt langer Wartezeit ist das nächste Kapitel endlich fertig...

Es ist das längste Kapitel, das ich bisher geschrieben habe... Hat mich sehr viel Zeit gekostet, aber es hat auch unheimlich viel Spaß gemacht...

Ich musste einen kleinen Augenöffner für Tsubasa kreieren, der gleichzeitig ein vermeintlicher Befreiungsschlag für Sanae ist und da ist mir nichts so passendes eingefallen wie ein heißer Tango mit Juan... Ich hoffe ihr seid nicht zu verwirrt...

Im nächsten Kapitel erfahrt ihr dann, wie Tsubasa Sanae zurück erobern will, obwohl die sich doch von ihrer Liebe zu ihm zu lösen versucht und Schneider unterhält sich mit Genzo über die Liebe... Ach ja..._  
_


	10. Bet and Win

Disclaimer:

Na ja Leute, ich bleibe standhaft dabei: Nichts gehört mir, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Story... Aber das ist ja auch schon was...

Mit ein paar letzten komplizierten Drehungen beendeten Sanae und Juan ihre Vorstellung und verbeugten sich in alle Richtungen des jubelnden Publikums.

Besonders vom Tisch ihrer Freunde hörte man den lauten Applaus aufbranden und Napoleons Pfiffe der Begeisterung entgingen weder Juan, der schmunzelte, noch Sanae, die leicht errötete. Augenscheinlich war ihre Vorstellung ein voller Erfolg geworden.

Strahlend kamen die beiden auf ihre Freunde zu und verbeugten sich aus Spaß noch einmal direkt vor ihnen.

„Ihr ward einfach fantastisch. Sanae, so habe ich dich ja noch nie gesehen."

Taro war wirklich extrem überrascht über das extrovertierte Verhalten seiner japanischen Freundin, denn auch wenn es ihm gefallen hatte, so war es ihm doch nicht in den Kopf gegangen, wie Sanae sich seit ihrer letzten Begegnung so hatte ändern können. Sonst war sie immer ruhiger, zurückhaltender gewesen und hätte sich niemals so zur Schau gestellt, auch wenn ihr Tanz ästhetisch und professionell gewesen war. Das war nicht die Sanae Nakazawa, die er auch Japan kannte. Womöglich hatten drei Wochen in Deutschland sie schon so weit korrumpiert, dass sie nicht einmal mehr erkannte, dass sie mit ihren aufreizenden Tanz mir Juan Diaz Tsubasa verletzt haben könnte. Es schien sie einfach nicht zu interessieren, denn bisher hatte sie noch keinen Blick in seine Richtung geworfen und ihn auch noch nicht wirklich begrüßt.

„So Pascal, da hast du es gehört: Fantastisch fand er uns. Damit habe ich meine Wette offiziell gewonnen. Oder möchtest du mir da widersprechen?"

Breit grinsend sah Juan zu seinem alten Freund, der etwas unschlüssig auf seinem Platz herum rutschte. Alan Pascal gingen in diesem Moment viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, doch an seine alte Wette mit Diaz hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht. Aber sein Freund war nun mal ein schlauer Fuchs, schon immer gewesen. Und jetzt, so war Pascal sich sicher, würde er aus dieser Nummer nicht mehr herauskommen, auch wenn die Wette schon lange her war. Er hatte ja schließlich nie eine Frist gesetzt und so war Juans Aufforderung nicht mehr als billig.

Aber vorher konnte er seinem Freund Tsubasa immerhin noch einen Gefallen tun und in Erfahrung bringen, warum Sanae sich zu dieser Show hatte überreden lassen, denn Tsubasa hatte während des gesamten Tanzes immer wieder nur ungläubig zur Tanzfläche gestarrt und fast unmerklich den Kopf geschüttelt. Seinen kleinen Ausbruch, den Schneider nur durch deutliche Worte in den Griff bekommen hatte, wollte Alan gar nicht bedenken. Die Eifersucht musste schon ziemlich in ihm gekocht haben, wenn Tsubasa sich zu so einem Verhalten hinreißen ließ und das ließ darauf schließen, das er so etwas von ihr nicht gewohnt zu sein schien. Es musste aber bestimmt einen Grund für diese Veränderungen geben. Und Veränderungen in ihrem Verhalten musste es definitiv gegeben haben, denn auch Taro schien perplex ob der Darstellung.

„Ich erkläre dich zum Sieger, wenn du uns erzählst, wie du deine reizende Tanzpartnerin hier dazu bekommen hast bei unserer kleinen Wette mitzumachen."

Überrascht sah Sanae von Pascal zu Juan, der nur grinsend mit den Schultern zuckte. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass Pascal ihn und Sanae durchschaut zu haben schien, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Sanae bereit war vor allen anderen zu gestehen, wie er sie überredet hatte und was ihre wahren Beweggründe waren, deswegen spielte Diaz im ersten Augenblick auf Zeit um auf ein Zeichen Sanaes zu warten.

„Ach Pascal, das war ganz einfach, du kennst mich doch: Wir haben uns gesehen, sie hat mir tief in die Augen geblickt und dann war es mit einem Mal da, dieses unglaubliche Verständnis und wir fühlten uns so stark zu einander hingezogen, dass wir nicht anders konnten, als es euch so mitzuteilen."

Beschützerisch legte Juan einen Arm um Sanaes schlanke Hüften und sah ihr tief in die braunen Augen um ihr zu signalisieren, dass sie ihm unbedingt ein Zeichen geben musste. Unmerklich zwinkerte sie, was Diaz als ein „Ja" deutete.

„Wieso kann ich dir nur nicht glauben, Juan?"

Alan hatte die Unruhe in Tsubasa bemerkt und wollte nun schnell die Wahrheit in Erfahrung bringen, da sonst eine große Katastrophe im Anmarsch war. Außerdem erkannte er, dass Juan nur auf Zeit spielte und zwischen den beiden als Paar wirklich nichts lief, auch wenn sie auf der Tanzfläche täuschend echt gewirkt hatten.

Juan nahm seinen Arm nicht von Sanaes Hüfte, als er zu seiner Antwort ansetzte. Schon wieder lachte er und ihm schien die ganze Situation sichtlich Spaß zu machen, denn er spürte, wie Sanae neben ihm sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien versuchte.

„Wahrscheinlich durchschaust du mich so leicht, weil wir uns schon seit Jahren kennen, alter Freund. Und ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich Sanae mit etwas unlauteren Mitteln zur Mitarbeit überreden musste. Sie wollte nicht so recht, aber ich hatte schlagkräftige Argumente, die eine Weigerung ihrerseits unmöglich machten."

„Und die wären?"

Tsubasa mischte sich zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Gesprächs ein und sein Ton war nicht freundlich, eher feindselig und aggressiv, so als galt es sein Teretorium zu markieren. Juan fühlte sich jedoch nicht im mindesten eingeschüchtert, schließlich hatte er schon etwas von der legendären Beziehung oder auch nicht Beziehung zwischen Tsubasa und Sanae gehört. Auch aus diesem Grund passte er sehr genau auf die Formulierungen seiner Worte auf, damit er Sanae nicht wegen irgendeiner blöden Wette die Chancen auf ihr großes Glück und ihre große Liebe versaute.

„Ganz einfach: Ich habe mit ihr gewettet und sie hat verloren."

„Was?"

„Du hast schon richtig gehört, eine Wette. Eine kleine, fast schon belanglose Wette, an der, wenn ich es genau nehme, du gar nicht so unschuldig bist, Tsubasa."

„Ich? Was habe ich denn mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?"

„Das will ich dir gerne erzählen."

Flashback

_Schneider, Genzo, Kaltz, Napoleon, Sanae und Juan saßen gemeinsam in Genzos Wohnzimmer auf den guten Polstermöbeln, aßen Süßigkeiten und starrten gebannt auf den Fernsehbildschirm. Auf grünem Hintergrund jagten 22 kleine Figuren einem noch kleineren Ball hinterher, auch wenn eine solche Bezeichnung bei Genzos Breitbildfernseher nicht ganz so passend erschien._

_Der FC Barcelona spielte zu Hause im Camp Nou in der Champions- League gegen den FC Bayern München und natürlich interessierte alle diese Partie brennend. Für Sanae war sie wichtig, weil sie zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit ihren Tsubasa wieder spielen sah, der Rest interessierte sich für die Ergebnisse der Gruppe A, in der ihre direkte Ligakonkurrenz um den Meisterschaftstitel spielte. Für die Uefa Fünf-Jahreswertung mussten sie den Bayern einen Sieg gönnen, aber in ihrem Herzen waren sie eigentlich alle für einen Sieg der Spanier, Sanae sowieso._

_Die letzten Minuten liefen und Barcelona führte mit Eins zu Null und Sanae war sich sicher, dass sie heute abend gewinnen würden, auch wenn der Rest noch nicht davon überzeugt war._

„_Nun kommt schon Jungs, seht euch das Ergebnis doch mal an. Sie müssen nur noch zwei Minuten Nachspielzeit überstehen und das Ergebnis verwalten, dann ist alles geschafft. Macht doch keine Panik mehr, so ein Spiel verliert Tsubasa nich mehr."_

_Sanae strahlte freudig in die Runde doch traf nur auf skeptische Gesichter._

„_Sanae, du kennst die Bayern nicht: Sie haben das Glück der letzten Minuten gepachtet. Immer, ja fast wirklich immer schaffen sie es in aller letzter Minute doch noch irgendwie. Daran sind wir aus der Bundesliga mittlerweile gewöhnt und international läuft es ähnlich. Erst ein Mal hat sich das Glück der letzten Minute gegen sie gewendet und das war gegen Manchester United. Ein Traum für jeden Nicht-Bayern Fan. Ich sehe mir immer noch die Ausschnitte an um mir einzuprägen, das ein Spiel wirklich erst gewonnen ist, wenn der Schiedsrichter abpfeift. Solange kann noch alles mögliche und unmögliche passieren. Vertrau mir Sanae: Sie haben den Bayern Dusel und drehen dieses Spiel noch zu einem Unentschieden."_

„_Nein, Tsubasa gewinnt dieses Spiel."_

„_Sollen wir darum wetten?"_

_Juan schien ein wenig genervt über diese Diskussion, auch wenn ihn eine kleine Wette immer interessierte, schließlich hatte er auch noch eine wichtige Wette mit seinem besten Freund Alan Pascal laufen, in der er ihm beweisen musste, dass auch in Deutschland Frauen ordentlich mit Rhythmus im Blut tanzen konnten._

„_Abgemacht, wetten wir, aber worum?"_

„_Wenn ich gewinne musst du mit mir in einem Club öffentlich Tango Tanzen."_

„_Gut. Und wenn ich gewinne, dann-"_

_Sanae hielt einen Augenblick inne, weil sie nicht wusste, worum sie wetten sollte. Juans Wettforderung klang ja schon reichlich skurril, da wusste sie nicht, was sie sagen sollte._

„_Dann werde ich für den Rest deines Aufenthaltes dein treuer Diener sein."_

_Das klang gar nicht schlecht und so willigte Sanae ein, fest in dem Glauben an Tsubasa und seine Mannschaft. Nur ein paar Sekunden nach der Besiegelung der Wette schossen die Bayern das benötigte Tor und das Spiel endete Eins zu eins und Sanae hatte ihre so sicher geglaubte Wette gegen Juan verloren._

„_Wenn es dir recht ist, würde ich sage, fangen wir am Besten schon morgen mit dem Training an, denn ich habe viel mit uns beiden vor und wir haben nicht viel Zeit. Zumindest nicht genug um sie verschwenden zu können. Einverstanden?"_

_Resigniert nickte Sanae. So war sie also jeden zweiten Tag mit Juan Diaz in ein kleines Tanzstudio in Bremen Schachhausen gegangen und hatte mit ihm Tango geübt. Als begabte Tänzerin war es nicht besonders schwer gewesen und seine Vorstellungen war gut und raffiniert, so dass sie schon bald mit eigenen Zusätzen kam und ihren Tanzlehrer schnell zu begeistern pflegten. Erst kurz vor Tsubasas Besuch hatte Juan ihr eröffnet, dass sie vor ihrem Schwarm würde tanzen müssen. In einem aufreizenden, sexy Kleid und mit aller Ausdrucksstärke, die sie aufbringen konnte. Allein die Vorstellung ließ sie schaudern, denn Sanae war normalerweise nicht der Typ, der sich der breiten Masse so schamlos zur Schau stellte, aber Wettschulden waren Ehernschulden und so fügte Sanae sich ergeben ihrem Schicksal._

_Flashback _

„Das ist fürwahr eine interessante Geschichte."

Pierre konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Aber es interessierte ihn doch noch, was Alan Pascal denn nun als Wetteinsatz machen musste, denn augenscheinlich war Juan Diaz nicht nur auf dem Fußballfeld ein raffinierter Kerl, sondern auch auf dem schwierigen Parkett des Lebens nicht zu unterschätzen.

„Und was hat Alan da gerade verloren? Was muss er tun, ums eine Schulden zu begleichen? Etwa steppen?"

Der ganze Tisch lachte und auch Sanae, die sich zu Beginn der Geschichte noch ein wenig vor Tsubasas Reaktion gefürchtet hatte, war mittlerweile ganz locker und entspannt.

„Nein, ich habe mit dieser Darbietung gerade eine Stange Geld verloren. Um es in Worte zu fassen: Hunderttausend Dollar"

„Was??!!"

Fassungslos starrten alle von Alan zu Juan und wieder zurück. Wie konnte man nur um so viel wetten?

„Seid ihr denn wahnsinnig?"

Sanae war die erste die es schaffte ihr Entsetzen in passende Worte zu fassen. Pascal sah zu Juan, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und ihn lieber erklären ließ. Typisch Diaz, er hielt sich aus den wirklichen Schwierigkeiten heraus. Aber Pascal hatte die Wette nun mal auch verloren.

„Das Geld geht nicht an Juan, wenn ihr das denkt, wir haben halb aus Spaß halb aus ernst gewettet. Wir wollten jeweils einer Organisation Geld spenden, konnten uns aber nicht entscheiden. Also haben wir gesagt, dass derjenige, der diese Wette gewinnt, über den Einsatz von beiden entscheiden darf."

Die Gemüter beruhigten sich, als sie erfuhren, dass die beiden nicht aus Spaß um eine solch horrende Summe gewettet hatten, Augenscheinlich waren sie beide noch bei vollem Verstand und jetzt konnte selbst Sanae das Geschick, mit dem Juan sie in seine Pläne eingebunden hatte, gebührend bewundern. Aber noch ein Mal würde sie ihm nicht in die Falle tappen, das schwor sie sich. Demnächst würde sie aufpassen wie ein Luchs und bestimmt nie wieder mit ihm um irgendetwas wetten.

„Also entscheidet Diaz jetzt über den Verbleib von Zweihunderttausend Dollar?"

„Exakt. Und ich weiß schon sehr genau, wer diesen Geldsegen erhält."

„Wer?"

„Ich teile das Geld auf. Einen Teil erhält das Kinderhospiz in Hannover um besser für all die kleinen Patienten zu sorgen. Wenn sie schon sterben müssen, dann sollen sie es in den letzten Monaten ihres Lebens wenigstens so gut wie möglich haben. Die Unterkünfte der Eltern können zum Beispiel von diesem Geld bezahlt werden, damit sie die ganze Zeit bei ihrem Kind sein können und sich keine Sorgen um die finanziellen Auswirkungen machen müssen. All diese Sachen eben. Da habe ich dann wirklich das Gefühl den Kindern helfen zu können. Besser, als wenn ich es nach Argentinien spende, wo es in irgendwelchen dunklen Kanälen verläuft und wir es nie dort ankommen sehen, wo es hin sollte. Der andere Teil geht an das Klinikum, in dem Sanae gerade arbeitet. Sie haben dort ein wichtiges neurologisches Forschungsprogramm, das bestimmt eine kleine Finanzspritze von mehreren Tausend Dollar gut gebrauchen kann. Immerhin arbeiten sie daran Menschen zu helfen, nicht wahr Kalle?"

Juan sah zu seinem Freund, der den Kopf gesenkt hatte und nur zögerlich nickte. Kalle wusste nicht, was er zu dieser Wette sagen sollte. Unschlüssig, ob es nun nur ein Spaß war um den guten Zweck zu unterstützen oder pure Sorglosigkeit der vermeintlich reichen und großen Stars, hielt er so besser den Mund. Er wollte nichts sagen, da egal was nun letztendlich der Fall war, am Ende das Geld denen zu Gute kam, die es wahrlich gebrauchen konnten.

Der Rest des Abends verging wie im Flug, es wurde gelacht, getanzt und auch ordentlich getrunken. Sanae war nun wieder fast das Mädchen, das Taro und Tsubasa all die Jahre gekannt hatten und sie beruhigten sich langsam. Augenscheinlich war es wirklich nur eine Wettschuld gewesen, die sie mit Juan auf der Tanzfläche zu erfüllen hatte, denn während des ganzen Abends redeten sie nur freundschaftlich miteinander und suchten auch nicht die Nähe des anderen oder berührten sich heimlich unentwegt. Alles war absolut harmlos, so dass Tsubasas Eifersucht zumindest in diesem speziellen Fall langsam abebbte und er Juan nicht mehr mit misstrauischen und bösen Blick begegnete. Immer wieder jedoch näherten sich fremde Herren dem Tisch doch böse Blicke von Schneider und Tsubasa ließen sie von ihren Plänen mit Sanae zu flirten abstand nehmen. Alles in war die Stimmung ausgelassen und fröhlich und keiner außer Tsubasa und Sanae dachten an den drohenden Abschied, der nur noch wenige Stunden entfernt lag, als sie gegen sechs Uhr morgens angetrunken das Lokal verließen.

Nach nur wenigen verschlafenen Stunden brach die Truppe auch schon wieder auf um den Gästen aus Frankreich und Spanien auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Ihr Flieger sollte gehen und im großen Chaos gelang es doch allen irgendwie sich von jedem zu verabschieden, als Pascal Tsubasa einen kleinen Stoß in die Rippen gab und ihn in Richtung Sanae drängte, die mit gesenktem Kopf etwas abseits der doch recht munteren Truppe stand.

„Warum schaust du so traurig Sanae?"

Erschrocken sah Sanae auf und blickte genau in Tsubasas leuchtende Augen. Er wirkte noch so unglaublich jung und unverbraucht, das Leben hatte es bisher immer gut mit ihm gemeint und ihm noch nie so einen Herzschmerz beschert, wie Sanae ihn gerade durchleiden musste. Und schon wieder schien er nicht zu verstehen, dass er es war, sein Abschied, der sie traurig machte und dass sie nur schwerlich ihre aufgestauten Tränen zurückhalten konnte. Wie konnte er auch immer wieder so etwas takt- und gefühlloses sagen, wo doch jeder Idiot feststellen konnte, dass Sanae seinetwegen betrübt war.

Tsubasa war im ersten Augenblick nichts besseres eingefallen um ein Gespräch zu beginnen, doch als der erste Satz heraus war wurde auch ihm klar, dass es vielleicht nicht der richtige Anfang war. Und wieder mal hatte er es königlich vermasselt, dabei hatte Pascal ihm doch ganz genau gesagt, wie er es zu machen hatte. Es konnte doch gar nicht so schwer sein, immerhin stand er hier vor Sanae, seiner guten, alten Sanae.

„Ich schaue nicht traurig, Tsubasa, das musst du dir einbilden. Ich bin nur noch ein wenig müde und kaputt von gestern. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt erst so lange arbeiten zu müssen und dann auch noch mit den Jungs feiern zu gehen."

Tsubasas Herz machte einen riesigen Satz als er hörte, dass sie nicht oft mit den anderen Spielern unterwegs war. Aus einem ihm unbekannten Grund freute es ihn zu wissen, dass sie nicht jedes Wochenende gemeinsam feierten und Haut an Haut mit irgendwelchen fremden Männern tanzte, auch wenn ihr Verhalten zumindest gestern abend in seiner Gegenwart tadellos gewesen war. Er würde Genzo einfach einmal bitten müssen ein Auge auf sie zu haben, schließlich passte man unter guten Freunden aufeinander auf.

„Das freut mich. Ähm, nein, ich meine, ich wollte, ach, ich denke-"

Es war absolut untypisch für Tsubasa das Stottern anzufangen, so dass Sanae automatisch einen Schritt näher trat. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass das, was Tsubasa ihr da gerade zu sagen hatte, nicht in einer besonders lauten Lautstärke über seine Lippen kommen würde. Also kam sie näher und sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen groß an.

Sein Atem ging schneller und er wusste, dass er mittlerweile die Fähigkeit klar zu denken verloren hatte. Ihre plötzliche Nähe machte Dinge mit seinem Hirn und anderen Teilen seiner Anatomie, an die er gar nicht denken wollte. Es war ihm unglaublich peinlich. Sie musste ihn doch für einen pubertären, Hormon gesteuerten Teenager halten, wenn sie ihn jetzt näher ansah. Was sie hoffentlich nicht tun würde. Sein Hirn war zu Brei geworden und andere Teile seines Körpers waren weit entfernt von Brei, so dass Tsubasa aus Sicherheitsgründen einen Schritt zurück trat, nicht jedoch ohne einen kleinen weißen Umschlag unauffällig in Sanaes Manteltasche verschwinden zu lassen.

Eigentlich hatte Pascals Plan ganz anders ausgesehen, viel romantischer und bei weitem wortreicher, doch Tsubasa merkte, dass er in seiner derzeitigen Verfassung keinen sinnvollen Satz herausbringen würde. Er war sowieso nicht der Typ, der große Reden schwang und Menschen durch seine Worte überzeugte. Er war der Überzeugung, dass oft nur Taten etwas halfen und so handelte Tsubasa ganz intuitiv zum ersten Mal außerhalb des Fußballfeldes, auf dem er sich ganz auf sein natürliches Talent, sein können und seinen Instinkt verließ, und ließ sich von seinen noch nicht genauer definierten und analysierten Gefühlen leiten.

Sicher zog er Sanae näher zu sich heran, spürte ihren schmalen, zerbrechlichen Körper ganz nah, legte eine Hand auf ihren Rücken, die andere in ihren Nacken, sah ihr einen kurzen Augenblick in die Augen, so als wollte er sie um Erlaubnis bitten, und legte dann ganz sanft seine Lippen auf die ihren. Mit einem Mal explodierte ein Feuerwerk in seinem Magen und Tsubasa war sich sicher, dass er dieses Gefühl bisher bei noch keiner Frau gehabt hatte. Seine Sanae war wirklich etwas ganz besonders. Und in diesem Augenblick wusste er, dass er nicht ernsthaft die Absicht hatte sie gehen zu lassen. Zumindest nicht endgültig, doch für weiteres musste er warten, denn jetzt ging erstmal sein Flieger zurück in die Heimat, weit fort von seiner Sanae.

Unwillig löste er sich von ihr, packte seine Tasche und sprintete fast zum Schalter um ein zu checken. Zurück ließ er eine ziemlich überraschte und perplexe Sanae, die immer noch nicht ganz genau begreifen konnte, was da eben zwischen ihr und Tsubasa passiert war. Der Kuss war nur ganz leicht, fast gehaucht, aber er warf Sanae komplett aus der Bahn.

Schneider stand ebenfalls ein wenig abseits und hatte das ganze Schauspiel mit angesehen. Er hatte Sanaes traurigen Gesichtsausdruck als Erster bemerkt, hatte sie trösten und in den Arm nehmen wollen, doch die Erkenntnis, dass dies nicht sein Platz war, war schnell gefolgt, als Tsubasa sich zu ihr gestellt hatte. Sie hatten sich unterhalten, sehr einsilbig und er war schon drauf und dran gewesen zu ihnen zu gehen, als er Tsubasas gequälten Gesichtsausdruck gesehen hatte und eins und eins zusammen gezählt hatte. Und nach dem Kuss und Sanaes träumerischen Ausdruck war für ihn klar, dass er, wenn Tsubasa es nicht noch irgendwie königlich vermasselte, keine reelle Chance hatte Sanaes Herz zu erobern, egal wie sehr es sich selbst vielleicht wünschte. Er musste sich mit dem Platz in ihrem Herzen begnügen, den sie ihm als guten Freund einräumte, nicht mehr. Das würde ihm schwer fallen, verdammt schwer, und er wollte seine Hoffnungen noch nicht komplett zu grabe tragen, aber Karl-Heinz Schneider versuchte sich innerlich in diesem Moment schon einmal von der Vorstellung zu lösen mit dieser Frau glücklich zu werden. Anscheinend hatte das Leben nach all den Schicksalsschlägen, die ihn und seine Familie getroffen hatten, kein Mitleid mit ihm. Es erschien ihm fast, als gönne ihm eine höhere Macht sein kleines Stückchen Glück, von dem er träumte, nicht.

„Habe ich mir nicht auch ein kleines bisschen Glück verdient? Nur ganz kleines bisschen?"

Es gab zu diesem Kapitel eine kleine Planänderung, hoffe sie ist nicht so tragisch... Eigentlich sollte Schneider mit Genzo über sein Leben und seine Liebe philosophieren, aber so fand ich es jetzt doch besser, das andere kommt dann erst etwas später, aber keine Panik, alle Schneider-Fans kommen definitiv noch auf ihre Kosten...

Genauso, wie hoffentlich die Tsubasa Fans diesen Anfang gut aufnehmen... Könnt ja mal wieder spekulieren, was wohl in dem Brief stand, da Tsubasa die eigentliche Übergabe ja schon so absolut wortkarg über die Bühne gebracht hat... Das wird Pascal bestimmt nicht gefallen... Aber Tsubasa war für mich eben eher ein Mann der Tat... Also tut er auch endlich was... Das macht sicherlich die vorweihnachtliche Stimmung... So viel Glück, Liebe und all das...

Aber wie denkt ihr über Schneiders Frage? Hat er sich das Glück verdient?


	11. Innere Dämonen

Disclaimer:

Na ja Leute, ich bleibe standhaft dabei: Nichts gehört mir, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Story... Aber das ist ja auch schon was...

„Habe ich mir nicht auch ein kleines bisschen Glück verdient? Nur ganz kleines bisschen?"

Schneider ließ den Kopf sinken. Alle Energie und Fröhlichkeit schien in diesem Augenblick aus seinem Körper zu weichen und er ähnelte einem Luftballon, dem langsam aber stetig die Luft ausging und er am Ende nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war. Unbrauchbar, so dass man ihn nur noch weg werfen konnte. Und er war müde, so unglaublich müde. Er wusste nicht, ob er die Kraft aufbringen würde wieder nach Hause zu gehen und sich der Hölle zu stellen, die ihn dort erwartet. Sanae war in den letzten Wochen sein Zufluchtsort gewesen, sein Fels in der Brandung und sie hatte ihm die Kraft gegeben nicht einfach alles hinzu schmeißen. Seine Hoffnung auf ein Happy End mit ihr hatten ihm das erste Mal seit über vier Jahren wieder lächeln lassen. Jeden Morgen hatte er sich auf seine kleine Jogging Runde mit Sanae gefreut und immer, wenn er sie gesehen hatte, schlug sein Herz ein kleines bisschen schneller und tief in seinem Inneren näherte er sich der Überzeugung, dass vielleicht doch alles gut werden würde und dass das Leben ihn trotz seiner großen Schuld ein kleines bisschen Glück in der Liebe zugestehen wollte. Aber augenscheinlich hatte das Schicksal ihn wieder einmal nur noch mehr verletzt. Das war das wohl bekannte Risiko, das man aufnahm, wenn man einem anderen Menschen sein Herz öffnete und ihn einließ in sein Leben. Bittere Enttäuschungen mussten, zumindest im Falle Schneiders, unweigerlich folgen, so hatte er das Gefühl.

Karl-Heinz ertrug den Anblick von Sanae und Tsubasa nicht länger. Sicher, er kannte ihre gemeinsame Vergangenheit, oder zumindest einen kleinen Teil davon. Er hatte Sanae während Tsubasas Aufenthalt angesehen, wie tief ihre Gefühle für ihn waren, aber das machte es für ihn nicht leichter. Es schien ihn beinah körperlich zu schmerzen, wie leichtsinnig Tsubasa mit ihren Gefühlen zu spielen schien, falls er sie überhaupt bereits bemerkt hatte. Dabei war das sanfte Leuchen in Sanaes Augen doch nicht zu übersehen gewesen. Ihr Lachen war fröhlicher, ihre Augen leuchteten und ihr ganzes Wesen schien vor Glück nur zu strahlen und Tsubasa schien es nicht wirklich bemerkt zu haben. Nur sein Kuss zeigte Schneider, dass Tsubasa Ohzora anscheinend nicht bereit war Sanae kampflos aufzugeben.

„Kalle, ich glaube es ist besser, wenn wir jetzt gehen, denkst du nicht auch?"

Genzo war zu seinem deprimierten Freund getreten und hatte seine Hand auf Schneiders Schulter gelegt. Er wusste, dass sein Freund in diesem Moment viel Trost und Zuspruch brauchte. Es war schmerzhaft zu erkennen, dass ein Mensch von einer anderen Person nicht so geliebt wurde, wie man sie selbst liebte. Das Herz schien zu bluten, man fühlte sich, als wäre einem die Luft abgeschnürt. Genzo kannte das Gefühl und wusste nur zu genau, wie weh es tat und wie oft man die Wut nicht runter zu schlucken vermochte, die in solchen Augenblicken in einem hoch kochte. Wut gegen die Welt, gegen die Menschen und vor allen Dingen Wut gegen sich selbst, die eigenen Gefühle und die eigene Dummheit sich zu verlieben und sich angreifbar zu machen. Verwundbar. Denn demjenigen, den man liebte, gab man die Kraft einen am schlimmsten zu verletzen und solch ein Schmerz heilte nur langsam und hinterließ hässliche Narben. Nicht auf dem Körper, nein, selten auf dem Körper, sondern viel mehr auf der Seele. Manchmal gar, wurde die Seele verkrüppelt und die Angst nahm überhand, so dass die Fähigkeit zu lieben auf der Strecke bliebt.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Genzo. Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht bin ich gerade dabei einen weiteren, schlimmen Fehler zu begehen."

Schneider sah Genzo ins Gesicht. Seine Augen waren leer. Sein Blick schien nicht auf einen seiner besten Freunde gerichtet, sondern auf irgendetwas hinter Genzo Wakabayashi. Er schien einfach nur ins Nichts zu starren. Seine Schultern hingen durch und es sah so aus, als hätte dieser Mann das Leid der ganzen Welt auf seinem Rücken geschultert.

„Komm schon Schneider, du wusstest doch, dass Sanae in Tsubasa verliebt ist. Das war kein Geheimnis, ich habe es dir gesagt und du hast es doch auch akzeptiert."

„Ich dachte einfach, wenn man ihr nur etwas Zeit zum Nachdenken gibst, dann wird sie sich auch in mich verlieben."

„Das könnte schon sein, Kalle."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, aber wäre es denn wirklich das, was du willst? Was du immer wolltest?"

„Wieso fragst du? Natürlich will ich geliebt werden. Wir wollen doch alle nur geliebt werden."

„Das kann schon sein, aber ich persönlich finde nicht, dass Liebe etwas ist, worüber man lange nachdenken sollen müsste. Entweder man liebt aus ganzem Herzen, oder man tut es eben nicht. Alles andere dazwischen ist lüge und Selbstbetrug."

„Findest du?"

„Ja. Du belügst den Menschen an deiner Seite jedes Mal, wenn du ihm in die Augen schaust und sagst: Ich liebe dich. Weil er dir jedes deiner Worte glaubt. Weil er vielleicht sogar verzweifelt darauf hofft, dass sie wahr sind, oder womöglich irgendwann einmal, mit der Zeit, wahr werden. Und das tut weh und hinterlässt tiefe Narben."

Betreten sah Schneider zu Boden. Es schwirrten so viele Dinge in seinem Kopf herum und er wusste nicht so genau, wie er alles in Worte fassen sollte, die ausdrückten, was er gerade fühlte.

„Sanae wird ihn vermissen. Sie wird ihn sehr vermissen und nach ihrem Kuss wird die Trennung nur noch mehr schmerzen. Warum hat er das getan?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Kalle, ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht, aber auch wenn er weg ist, wird das Vermissen nicht so schlimm sein. Sanae ist daran gewöhnt. Alles ist besser, als wenn er immer noch hier wäre, zumindest körperlich, und seine Gedanken ganz weit weg. Denn die schlimmste Art jemanden zu vermissen, ist die, an seiner Seite zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass er nie zu einem gehören wird."

Einen Augenblick schwiegen beide und sahen hinaus in den blauen Himmel. Es gab noch so viel zu sagen, doch einen Moment der Stille brauchten sie jetzt beide.

„Warum nimmt es dich jetzt so mit, Kalle? Was nimmt dich jetzt so mit? Du wusstest doch genau, was passieren würde. Das es passieren würde, über kurz oder lang."

„Es wirklich mit ansehen zu müssen. Er tritt ihre Gefühle die meiste Zeit mit Füßen und das ist es, was ich nicht verstehe. Ich will, dass Sanae glücklich wird, so glücklich, wie ein Mensch nur sein kann. Und wenn Tsubasa die Kraft hat sie glücklich zu machen, dann bin ich der letzte, der sich zwischen sie stellt. Aber heute stürzt irgendwie die ganze Welt auf mich ein. Ich habe einfach keine Chance glücklich zu sein. Normal zu sein. Das ist meine Strafe, das ist mein Schicksal."

„Nein, Kalle, ist es nicht. Du hast dir dein Glück verdient und du wirst es noch bekommen. Du musst nur dafür kämpfen."

„Ich habe schon so oft und so viel gekämpft, Genzo, ich bin müde. Ich habe es satt. Warum denn kämpfen, wenn man so oder so verliert? Es gibt für mich nichts zu gewinnen, nur zu verlieren. Wenn man die Zeit als Gegner hat, ist der Kampf schon verloren. Das weißt du und das weiß ich. Über kurz oder lang werde ich sie verlieren, Genzo. Und ich weiß nicht, wie es dann weiter gehen soll."

Erwartungsvoll sah Schneider zu Genzo, als erwartete er eine Lösung dieses Problems. Genzo war mittlerweile klar geworden, dass Schneider nicht mehr nur von Sanae sprach, sondern auch von Marie. Ein Thema, über das beide Männer nur selten sprachen, das Schneider normalerweise wie die Pest vermied. Die Abgründe seiner Seele erkundete er höchstens des nachts, wenn es dunkel war und keiner seine stummen Tränen sehen konnte.

„Du wirst einen Weg finden, Kalle. Ganz sicher. Und noch ist es nicht soweit. Es kann noch so viel passieren. Und manchmal kann die Zeit auch die Wunden heilen."

Schneider lachte auf, doch es war kein fröhliches Lachen, wie man es von ihm kannte, sondern ein bitteres Lachen, dass Genzo einen kleinen Einblick in Schneiders Seelenleben gab.

„Zeit heilt keine Wunden, man gewöhnt sich nur an den Schmerz, Genzo. Die Lektion habe ich im Laufe der Jahre gelernt, glaub mir. Sonst würde ich nicht immer noch regelmäßig schweißgebadet aufwachen und im Schlaf ihre Namen schreien. Sie würden mich nicht in meinen Träumen heimsuchen und ich könnte ihren Anblick ohne diesen Ohnmächtigen Schmerz und die Schuldgefühle ertragen. Wenn die Zeit meine Wunden geheilt hätte, dann könnte ich mich mit allem abschließen, mich nur noch an die guten Dinge erinnern und mein Leben führen, wie ich es mir immer erträumt habe. So ist es aber nicht und jeden Tag sehe ich den lebenden Beweis meiner Schuld und jeden Tag frage ich mich, warum ich nicht an jenem Tag mit ihnen gestorben bin!"

„Du bist noch hier, weil Marie dich braucht. Weil ihr einander braucht."

Wieder senkte sich schweigen über die beiden und Schneider war emotional erschöpft. Kraftlos ließ er den Kopf sinken, den er eigentlich immer hatte hoch halten wollen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so viel über sich preisgegeben und nun begann er auch schon wieder sich in sein Schneckenhaus zurück zu ziehen.

„Kalle, ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, aber du kannst den Kopf jetzt nicht einfach in den Sand stecken. Wo ist denn der deutsche Kaiser hin, der niemals aufgibt? Der immer kämpft, auch wenn die Partie noch so hoffnungslos erscheint. Lass den Schmerz zu und verarbeite ihn. Ich bin mir sicher, es ist leichter zu denken als zu fühlen, leichter Fehler zu machen als das Richtige zu tun. Aber wenn du deine Ruhe finden willst, musst du anfangen die alten Geister ans Licht zu zerren und deinen Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen. Es ist sicherlich leichter zu bleiben, was man geworden ist, als zu werden, was man im Grunde ist. Das alles mag einfacher sein, aber es ist nicht das, was sie von dir erwartet hätten. Also sei ein Mann und versuch das beste aus deiner Situation zu machen. Fang mit der Wahrheit an und sieh, wie alles sich entwickelt."

Wortlos nickte Schneider. Ob er Sanae sagen würde, was er für sie empfand, wusste er noch nicht, das kam darauf an, was sie in dem Brief lesen würde, den Tsubasa ihr heimlich in die Tasche geschmuggelt hatte. Wenn es ein Liebesgeständnis war, so würde er seinen Mund halten, ihr alles Gute wünschen und sie ziehen lassen, wenn nicht, dann hatte er ja vielleicht noch eine Chance.

„Kalle, die Liebe kommt zu denen, die immer noch hoffen, obwohl sie enttäuscht wurden, zu denen, die immer noch glauben, obwohl sie verraten wurde, zu denen, die Liebe brauchen und zu denen, die immer noch lieben. Sie wird also auch zu dir kommen."

Traurig sah Schneider zu Genzo und kehrte ihm denn den Rücken zu. Er ertrug im Augenblick einfach keine Menschen um sich herum, weder Genzo nach Sanae, die mittlerweile schon viel zu häufig in seine Richtung geblickt hatte. Dafür hatte er jetzt einfach keine Kraft. Er wollte heim, zurück zu Marie.

Während Genzo und Schneider in ein emotionales Gespräch vertieft waren, entdeckte Sanae den Briefumschlag, den Tsubasa heimlich in ihre Tasche geschmuggelt hatte. Neugierig öffnete sie ihn und zog ein weißes Blatt heraus. Sofort erkannte sie Tsubasas Handschrift und wunderte sich, wie er es wohl geschafft haben mochte, den Brief unbemerkt in ihre Tasche zu schleusen. Hoffnungsvoll begann sie zu lesen.

Liebe Sanae,

Ich weiß, dass ich nicht da war, als du mich am Meisten gebraucht hast. Ich weiß auch, dass ich mich nicht genug um dich gekümmert habe. Ich habe dich ohne viele Worte verlassen und nur auf meine Träume geschaut, nicht auf das, was du willst.

Jetzt kann ich dir ehrlich sagen, dass ich Angst hatte dir zu nahe zu kommen. Angst, was alles geschehen könnte. Dinge, die ich so nicht geplant hatte. Das war dumm von mir, aber ich kann es nicht mehr ändern, aber wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich es tun.

Ich habe alles kaputt gemacht und ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wie ich es wieder heil machen soll. Erst hier, in Europa, habe ich gemerkt, wie viel du mir doch gegeben hast, was deine Nähe mir bedeutet.

Zu dir kann ich kommen, wie ich bin. Bei dir muss ich mich nicht verteidigen, muss mich nicht rechtfertigen, brache dir nichts zu beweisen. Bei dir kann ich mich anlehnen und mich auch mal ganz und gar fallen lassen. In deiner Anwesenheit kann ich meine Maske ablegen, denn du würdest sowieso durch sie hindurch sehen. Du verstehst mich wie keine andere. Meine Worte. Und auch mein Schweigen. Du bist der Mensch, der mich so hin nimmt, wie ich bin. Du bist aber auch der Mensch, dem ich am meisten weh getan habe. Es tut mir wirklich leid, Sanae, ich entschuldige mich für den Schmerz, deine vergossenen Tränen und für all die kleinen Dinge, die ich dir leider niemals gesagt habe.

Ich weiß, ich habe dich lange warten lassen und war noch länger unterwegs, habe ein Leben geführt, bei dem ich mir immer noch nicht so ganz sicher bin, ob es auch wirklich mein Leben ist.

Ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren, Sanae, wirklich. Es fällt mir schwer einzuschlafen, denn ich sehe dein lächelndes Gesicht und weiß, dass du mir fehlst. Ich vermisse dich. Ich weiß nicht, was mit mir passiert, aber ich kann einfach nicht aufhören an dich zu denken.

An die beste Freundin, die ein Mensch sich wünschen kann.

Danke Sanae, dein Tsubasa

Wie erstarrt stand Sanae mitten in der Abflughalle und leise tropften Tränen auf das weiße Papier und ließen die königsblaue Tinte verwischen. Ihre Hände zitterten und nur schwerlich konnte Sanae durch ihren Tränenschleier die Menschen um sie herum erkennen. Als würden sie irgendetwas bedeuten. Krampfhaft versuchte Sanae ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch sie führte einen hoffnungslosen Kampf und nur wenige Zeit später schluchzte sie leise auf.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken stürmte Sanae auf die Straße, schnappte sich ihren Wagen und fuhr los. Kreuz und quer durch ganz Bremen, nur um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Es war ein wahrer Irrsinn, dass Sanae in diesem Zustand fuhr, doch glücklicherweise baute sie keinen Unfall und kein Polizist hielt sie für eine Kontrolle an.

Wie ferngesteuert kam sie an Schneiders Haus vorbei, stellte den Motor ab und ging durch seinen Vorgarten zur Tür. Zaghaft drückte sie die Klingel. Sie wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum sie jetzt hier stand und zu ihm wollte, wo Genzos Haus doch nur wenige Meter entfernt war, aber ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass sie jetzt bei Schneider besser aufgehoben war, als in einem Haus, in dem ihr mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit die Decke auf den Kopf fallen würde. Sanae hatte außerdem vorhin am Flughafen aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, dass Schneider schon vorher gegangen war und dass auch er nicht glücklich ausgesehen hatte. Vielleicht konnten sie sich gegenseitig etwas aufmuntern.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Sanae wich einen Schritt zurück. Das, was sie da sah, erschütterte sie bis ins Mark und sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, geschweige denn, was sie sagen sollte. Sanae stand einfach nur da und starrte.

Das war's dann auch schon wieder... Diesmal etwas kürzer, dafür aber umso, nun ja, wie soll ich sagen, philosophischer... Und es ging ziemlich tief in Schneiders Seelenleben...

Vielleicht erratet ihn ja, was für Geister der Vergangenheit ihn quälen, versucht es einfach mal, vielleicht ist die richtige Idee ja dabei, wer weiß...

Und was sagt ihr zu Tsubasas Brief? Wie denkt ihr wird Sanae ihn interpretieren? Gut oder schlecht? Sieht sie ihn wohl als Liebeserklärung? Und was will sie wohl von Schneider?

Auf bald

Schumeriagirl


	12. Die Wahrheit tut weh

Disclaimer:

Na ja Leute, ich bleibe standhaft dabei: Nichts gehört mir, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Story... Aber das ist ja auch schon was...

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und Sanae wich einen Schritt zurück. Das, was sie da sah, erschütterte sie bis ins Mark und sie wusste nicht, wie sie reagieren sollte, geschweige denn, was sie sagen sollte. Sanae stand einfach nur da und starrte.

„Sanae?"

Ungläubig sah er zu ihr hinunter, zu der kleinen, zerbrechlichen Frau, die da auf seiner Schwelle stand. Das Leben konnte schon manchmal verdammt grausam sein, wenn es nur wirklich wollte. Und anscheinend hatte er dem Schicksal irgendwann einmal ziemlich ins Handwerk gepfuscht, damit er solch eine Strafe verdient hatte.

„Kalle?"

Der Mann vor ihr konnte nicht Karl-Heinz Schneider sein, der große Fußballkaiser und Frauenheld des SV Werder Bremens, das war unmöglich, so würde er sich niemals gehen lassen. In so kurzer Zeit. Sein Atem roch nach Alkohol, seine sonst so gepflegten Haare schienen verwuschelt und ungekämmt. Womöglich sogar ein wenig strähnig. Seine Augen waren rot, blutunterlaufen und verquollen, Sanae glaubte sogar dunkle Ringe unter ihnen erkennen zu können, die vorher bestimmt noch nicht da gewesen waren. Wo war der Mensch hin, mit dem sie noch vor weniger als zwei Stunden am Flughafen gestanden hatte? Der mit ihr seine freunde aus aller Herren Länder verabschiedet hatte. Was war innerhalb dieser vergleichsweise kurzen Zeit mit ihm geschehen?

„Du siehst aus als hätte dich ein Zug überfahren, Schneider. Ist irgendetwas passiert? Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, schob Sanae sich an ihm vorbei durch die Tür in sein Haus. Sobald es um ihre Freunde ging, war Sanae sehr energisch und ließ sich nicht aufhalten: Sie ertrug es nicht einen Menschen, der ihrem Herz so nahe war, leiden zu sehen. Und es war offensichtlich, dass Schneider litt. Erst jetzt fiel Sanae auf, dass sie bisher noch nie bei Schneider zu Hause gewesen war und gar nicht wusste, wo sie hingehen musste, damit sie sich hinsetzen und in Ruhe reden konnten. Reden half eigentlich immer, denn erst wenn man etwas mit einem Freund eingehend besprochen hatte, sah man eine Situation auch in einem anderen Licht. Eine Angelegenheit hatte immer mehrere Seiten, die es zu beleuchten galt und wer konnte bei so einem Unterfangen besser helfen als ein guter, aber unbeteiligter Freund?

Irgendetwas beschäftigte ihren Freund und auch wenn sie zu ihm gefahren war um sich selbst Rat und Verständnis zu holen, so konnte sie ihn jetzt nicht einfach so damit überraschen. Das wäre nicht fair und freundschaftlich gewesen. Er brauchte augenscheinlich gerade dringender einen guten Freund und einen vernünftigen Rat als sie. Dies hier war Sanaes Chance Schneider zu zeigen, wie sehr sie ihn mochte und wie groß ihr Respekt vor ihm war. Sie konnte die Freundschaftsdienste, die er ihr in ihrer Zeit in Deutschland bereits erwiesen hatte, endlich auf eine andere Art und Weise erwidern.

„Was willst du hier Sanae?"

Sein Ton war abweisend, ja fast schon unfreundlich und Sanae fragte sich, was innerhalb so kurzer Zeit geschehen sein mochte, dass Karl-Heinz sich ihr so gegenüber verhielt. Etwas schlimmes musste es sicherlich gewesen sein. Die Frage war nur, was.

Schneider war ihr durchs halbe Haus gefolgt, bis sie schließlich das Wohnzimmer gefunden hatte und sich ein wenig erschöpft auf eines der Sofas sinken ließ. Dieses Gespräch, dessen war Sanae sich mittlerweile sehr sicher, würde nicht einfach werden. Schneider hatte sich in sein Schneckenhaus zurück gezogen und hatte vermutlich keine Absicht sobald daraus zurück zu kehren. Also musste sie wohl oder übel etwas nachhelfen. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete sie ihm, dass er sich besser auch setzen sollte, da sie keine Absicht hatte ihn so leicht davon kommen zu lassen. Ihr eigenes Gefühlschaos versuchte sie in diesem Moment aus ihren Gedanken und aus ihrem Gesichtsausdruck zu verbannen. Er musste ja nicht bemerken, dass es auch ihr in diesem Augenblick nicht besonders gut ging. Denn genau das waren wirklich gute Freunde, die ihre eigenen tränen hinunter zu schlucken vermochten um für andere zu lachen. Das war für Sanae etwas, was Stärke und Freundschaft ausmachte und beides schien hier genau richtig.

„Was ich hier will, Kalle? Ich denke, dass ist offensichtlich. Es geht dir beschissen und ich bin hier um dir zu helfen. So wie du mir geholfen hast, als die Sache mit Genzo mir über den Kopf gewachsen ist. Ich will dir einfach nur eine starke Schulter zum anlehnen und festhalten geben. Kurz und gut: Ich will dir helfen und für dich da sein, so wie Freunde das untereinander tun."

„Und das soll ich dir glauben Sanae? Bevor du hier aufgetaucht bist wusstest du nicht, wie es mir geht. Du bist hier her gekommen, weil du selbst einen Zufluchtsort brauchtest. Eine Schulter, an der du dich festklammern kannst, weil du das Gefühl hast, das alles um dich herum in Scherben bricht und du selbst ganz tief fällst. Du wolltest weg von all den anderen. Einen kleinen Augenblick der Ruhe und des Friedens. Und du wolltest von mir wissen, wie es weitergehen soll, weil du verzweifelt bist und nicht weißt, was du tun sollst, ist es nicht so?"

Überrascht sah Sanae zu Schneider, der sich mittlerweile in einen der Sessel hatte fallen lassen. Sein Gesicht war düster und sein Blick zynisch. Er wirkte bitter, auch wenn Sanae sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte, was ihn so bitter machte. Natürlich hatte er in gewisser Weise Recht, aber traf es ihn denn so hart, dass sie zu ihm gekommen war um sich einen Rat zu holen? Sonst hatte er ihr doch immer gern und in allen Lebenslagen geholfen, in den vergangenen Wochen hatte Schneider es zwar nicht vermocht Jun zu ersetzen, aber er hatte sich seinen ganz eigenen Platz geschaffen. Was jetzt mit ihm los war verstand Sanae nicht. Anscheinend hatte er beschlossen es ihr schwer zu machen. Aber bitte, Sanae wollte nicht aufgeben.

„Nein, ich war mir noch nicht einmal bewusst, was ich überhaupt mache, bis ich auf einmal vor deiner Tür stand und die Klingel gedrückt habe. Ich bin einfach so durch die Gegend gefahren um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und in Ruhe nachdenken zu können. Manchmal muss man einfach weg von allem, was einen einengt und bedrückt. Damit man die richtigen Entscheidungen trifft, wenn es darauf ankommt. Damit man diese Entscheidungen später einmal nicht bereut."

„Und nun bist du hier und willst von mir hören, wann Tsubasa wohl endlich aufwachen wird. Richtig? Du willst, dass ich dir sage, was die richtige Entscheidung ist. Du willst von mir hören, dass Tsubasa dir diesmal nicht weh tun wird und dass jetzt die Zeit für euer eigenes Märchen gekommen ist, stimmt's?"

Überrascht starrte Sanae Schneider an. In seiner Stimme lag Hohn, aber auch etwas anderes, was Sanae nicht so ganz identifizieren konnte. War es etwa Trauer oder gar Hoffnungslosigkeit? Sicherlich sah Schneider niedergeschlagen und kraftlos aus, so als hätte ihm jemand alle Lebensfreude und Hoffnung genommen. Es war ein herzzerreißender Anblick, dem Sanae nur schwerlich stand halten konnte. Resigniert seufzte sie.

„Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

„Nein, aber ich habe dich am Flughafen gesehen. Ich habe gesehen, wie er dich geküsst hat und ich habe gesehen, dass er dir einen Brief in die Tasche gesteckt hat. Wenn man dann noch weiß, wie sehr du ihn liebst, dass du bereit bist alles für ihn zu tun, alles aufzugeben, nur um in seiner Nähe zu sein, dann ist es vergleichsweise leicht eins und eins zusammen zu zählen."

Beschämt sah Sanae zu Boden. Augenscheinlich sie wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen. Hatte Tsubasa es etwa auch die ganze Zeit gesehen und gewusst? Hatte er es absichtlich ignoriert, oder hatte es ihn einfach nicht interessiert?

„Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?"

In Sanaes Stimme schwang Verzweifelung mit, sicher, sie hatte sich erst um ihn kümmern wollen, aber jetzt, wo er so sorglos an ihrer Fassade gerüttelt hatte, hatte sie keine Chance mehr standhaft zu bleiben und ihre eigenen Bedürfnisse zurück zu stellen. Da waren so viele Gefühle, die wie nach einem Dammbruch aus ihr heraussprudelten. Ja, Sanae gab zu, dass sie in diesem Moment egoistisch handelte, sie wusste, dass mit Karl-Heinz etwas nicht stimmte, das es ihm schlecht ging, und doch lud sie ihre ganze Last bei ihm ab ohne zu bemerken, dass sie ihm damit das Herz brach.

Schluchzend erzählte sie ihm von dem Kuss, den er bereits beobachtete hatte, schilderte ihre verwirrend intensiven Gefühle für Tsubasa, aber auch ihre tief sitzende Angst wieder nur enttäuscht und verletzt zu werden. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich Hoffnungen gemacht hatte, waren sie wieder in sich zusammen gefallen. Einen weiteren Schlag ins Gesicht konnte sie nicht ertragen und das wussten sie beide.

Nachdenklich sah Schneider zu Sanae und sein Herz verkrampfte sich, als er das Häufchen elend auf seinem Sofa sah, das Tsubasa so zurückgelassen hatte. Es war nicht fair, das Leben war nicht fair, aber wer hatte auch schon behauptet, das Leben sei fair?

„Wie gern würde ich sie jetzt trösten, in den Arm nehmen und ihr sagen, dass alles gut wird, dass es keinen Grund für Tränen gibt. Aber sie würde es mir sowieso nicht glauben. Für sie ist alles, was zählt, Tsubasa. Dieser Kerl hat das größte Glück dieser Erde und bringt sie doch nur zum Weinen. Ach Sanae, er hat deine Tränen gar nicht verdient. Denn wenn er sie verdient hätte, würde er alles tun dich nicht zum Weinen zu bringen. Er sollte dich eher in den Arm nehmen und nie wieder gehen lassen. Das wäre deiner würdig.

Wie schön wäre es doch, wenn sie mich nur einmal so ansehen würde, wie sie Tsubasa ansieht. Nur einen einzigen Augenblick, einen einzigen Kuss. Einmal wissen, dass man so abgrundtief geliebt wird. Dafür würde ich alles geben. Man kann so vieles ändern, wenn man zu kämpfen bereit ist, aber nicht diese Ungerechtigkeit"

Abrupt hob Karl-Heinz seinen Kopf um seine melancholischen Gedanken beiseite zu drängen. Es war jetzt weder die Zeit noch der Ort Sanae etwas von seinen Gefühlen zu erzählen, wahrscheinlich würde dieser Ort und diese Zeit nie kommen, aber damit würde er leben müssen. Solange Tsubasa Sanae wirklich glücklich machte würde er es ertragen können, denn dann würde sie wieder so selig Lächeln wie ein Engel und er könnte dann das Lächeln mit in seine Träume nehmen, wo das Lächeln nicht Tsubasa, sondern ihm gehörte. Ja, Träume waren frei und Schneider wusste, dass seine der Frau auf dem Sofa gehören würden. Womöglich für den Rest seines Lebens.

Bevor Schneider Sanae seine Antwort geben konnte, hörte man von oben gedämpfte Geräusche. Sofort war Schneider auf den Beinen und stürmte die Treppe hoch. Perplex starrte Sanae ihm nach. Womöglich hatte sie Kalle gerade bei etwas wichtigem gestört und er hatte Besuch dort oben, der langsam ungeduldig wurde. Vielleicht sogar weiblichen Besuch und Sanae verspürte einen ungewohnten Schmerz bei dem Gedanken, dass Schneider dort oben vielleicht gerade eine Frau mit lieben Worten besänftigte. Aber warum sah er dann so fertig aus? Warum hatte er dann getrunken? Sein Atem hatte nicht nach Champagner gerochen, eher nach etwas härterem wie Whiskey. Normalerweise nicht unbedingt das Getränk, das man zusammen mit einer Frau einnahm.

Neugierig sah Sanae sich im Wohnzimmer um. Hier und da hingen Fotos an der Wand, die Sanae sich näher ansah. Auf den meisten war Schneider zu sehen, zusammen mit einem kleinen Mädchen, das ihm schon fast beängstigend ähnlich sah. Wahrscheinlich war es seine kleine Schwester. Dunkel erinnerte sich Sanae daran, sie bereits bei der U-16 Weltmeisterschaft in Frankreich zusammen mit Schneiders Eltern gesehen zu haben. Auf den Fotos strahlte sie ausnahmslos zu ihrem Bruder hin auf und Sanae konnte anhand der Bilder erahnen, wie sehr dieses kleine Mädchen seinen großen Bruder bewundern musste. Ihre Augen leuchteten und Schneiders Arm lag immer schützend um den zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper des Mädchens, was seine beschützende Art wieder spiegelte. Für Sanae waren diese Bilder der Ausdruck eine glücklichen Geschwisterpaares. Sie hatte sich selbst immer einen großen Bruder gewünscht, zu dem sie aufblicken und den sie bewundern könnte und der sie beschütz, weil er sie gern hat. Leider hatte sie keinen und bei den Bildern dieses familiären Glückes wurde sie fast neidisch. Karl-Heinz Schneider schien in seinem Leben alles zu haben, wonach ein Mensch sich sehnen konnte: Er hatte augenscheinlich liebevolle, besorgte Eltern, eine süße kleine Schwester, die ihn ebenfalls abgöttisch zu lieben schien und eine steile Karriere vor sich, die ihm bereits ein schönes Haus, ein tolles Auto und mehr Geld als er je ausgeben konnte, beschert hatte. Kritiker hoben ihn in den Himmel und er wurde von den Frauen dieser Welt angeschmachtet. Schneider musste sich keine Sorgen um irgendetwas machen, er spielte einfach nur ein wenig Fußball und wurde dafür von aller Welt geliebt. Er hatte den Respekt seiner Kollegen und die Loyalität seiner Fans. Was konnte einen Mann seines Kalibers schon traurig machen? Er musste doch glücklich sein und immer lachen, dem Herrn auf Knie danken, dass er ihm dieses unglaubliche Glück beschert hatte. Warum sah er dann aber trotzdem manchmal so aus, als wollte er am liebsten ganz weit weg sein, um in Ruhe weinen zu können?

„Gefallen dir die Fotos, Sanae?"

Erschrocken fuhr Sanae herum, als sie Schneider ganz dicht an ihrem Ohr hörte. Er war ihr so unheimlich nah, doch sie fühlte sich in keiner Weise bedroht. Seine Nähe war ihr angenehm und sie wollte nicht, dass er ging. Als er sich also abwendete griff sie nach seiner Hand.

„Was soll das, Sanae?"

Er war nicht mehr wütend auf sie, die Bitterkeit und der Zynismus waren verschwunden, in seinem Gesicht standen nur noch Müdigkeit und Trauer, er schien unheimlich erschöpft und sah viel älter aus als 22 Jahre.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Kalle, ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich gerade nicht gehen lassen möchte."

„Sag mir, dass ich bleiben soll und ich bleibe."

Einen kurzen Augenblick zögerte Sanae und fragte sich, was sie da eigentlich tat, warum sie es tat. Was war nur mit ihr los, aber das alles erschien ihr so unwirklich, fast wie ein Traum, aus dem sie so schnell nicht wieder aufwachen wollte. Alle Gedanken an Tsubasa, an den Kuss und an dem Brief, an die Entscheidungen, waren in diesem Moment vergessen.

„Bitte bleib, nimm mich in den Arm und lass mich nie wieder los. Lass mich alles andere um uns herum vergessen."

Karl-Heinz wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte, wusste nicht, was in diesem Augenblick mit ihm geschah. Sein Gehirn hatte den Dienst quittiert und alles schien wie über einen Autopiloten zu laufen, der seine Beine noch näher auf Sanae zu steuerte und seine Arme um sie legte. Es wirkte alles so surreal, irgendwie wie in einem seiner Träume.

Sanae spürte seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken und seinem Atem auf ihrer Haut. Es beruhigte sie und langsam ließen ihre verkrampften und angespannten Muskeln nach. Sie erwiderte seine Umarmung und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Die Erschöpfung schien von Sanae abzufallen und sie wünschten sich beide, dass dieser Moment niemals enden würde. Minutenlang standen sie so da, bis Sanae leise fragte:

„Was macht dich so traurig, Kalle? Du müsstest doch eigentlich glücklich sein, du hast eine wunderbare Familie, einen tollen Beruf und unglaubliche Freunde. Und trotzdem siehst du manchmal so unheimlich traurig und verloren aus. Warum?"

Hätte sie ihn eben auf dem Sofa danach gefragt, hätte sie nur eine schroffe Abfuhr bekommen und keine zufrieden stellende Antwort. Jetzt jedoch, in Schneiders Armen, war sie sich sicher die Wahrheit zu erfahren.

Karl-Heinz schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein und wieder aus. Er wollte sein Herz beruhigen, das wie wild in seinem Brustkorb schlug. Sanae kam ihm so gefährlich nahe, nicht nur körperlich, sondern vor allen Dingen seelisch. Er wollte sie nicht belügen, wollte sie nicht von sich stoßen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob er schon bereit war ihr alles anzuvertrauen. Die Wahrheit tat weh.

„Jeder glaubt, dass ich glücklich sein müsste. Selbst du, ich habe es eben an deinem Blick erkannt, als du auf die Fotos gesehen hast. Jeder glaubt, mich zu kennen, denkt verstehen zu können, was ich wirklich meine, mit meinen Worten und Gesten. Wenn wirklich nichts in meinem Leben fehlt, warum kommen dann des nachts, wenn ich alleine bin, die Tränen? Warum habe ich nicht das Gefühl wirklich glücklich zu sein? Jeder redet es mir ein, weil sie mich nicht kennen, weil sie nichts von meinem Leben wissen. Nichts von meiner eigenen kleinen Hölle. "

Schneider hatte sie losgelassen und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich etwas gehetztes wieder. Er wirkte wie ein kleiner, verlorener Junge und Sanae wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihn wieder in den Arm nehmen zu können um ihn zu trösten, um ihn sagen zu können, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Eben noch war sie es gewesen, die seinen Trost und Zuspruch gebraucht hatte, jetzt war er es. So schnell hatten sich die Rollen getauscht. Und doch wusste sie, dass er jetzt seine Freiheit brauchte, wenn er ihr die Wahrheit sagen würde, brauchte er Raum dafür, sie sah ihm an, dass er es auf zu engem Raum nicht aushielt. Sanae hoffte wirklich inständig, dass er ihr die Wahrheit sagen würde.

„Wie sollen wir auch etwas davon wissen, Kalle? Du wehrst dich jeden tiefen Blick. Und jedem Wort, das dir zu nahe kommt, weichst du aus. Ich habe geredet, habe mich dir erzählt, ich vertraue dir. Doch du bleibst hochgeschlossen, nur ich zieh mich aus. Kalle, du weißt Dinge von mir, die ich niemals jemanden zuvor erzählt habe. Du hast mich in meinen schwächsten Augenblicken gesehen und warst für mich. Es hat dich nicht gestört. Du kennst mich von meiner besten und meiner schlimmsten Seite. Nur du gibst mir keine Chance dich genauso kennen zu lernen. Dich genauso kennen zu lernen und für dich da zu sein.

Deine wahren Farben schimmern durch Fassaden, die du um dich baust, gib sie endlich frei. Lass mich in dich, lass mich zu dir."

„Du bist bei mir."

„Nein, nicht wirklich. Physisch, ja, aber das kann jeder. Da muss man dich noch nicht einmal kennen. Ich aber will wirklich zu dir. Zu dem Karl-Heinz Schneider, den du sorgfältig hinter dicken Mauern versteckst. Will das Schloss an deiner Seele wegzaubern. Ich gäb so viel dafür."

Stille legte sich über den Raum und Sanae sah Schneider an, dass er krampfhaft darüber nachdachte, ob er ihr vertrauen konnte. Ob sein Herz so einfach offenbaren konnte. Sie verstand sein Zögern sehr gut, denn mittlerweile war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sein Leben wirklich immer so wunderschön war, wie alle anderen es sich vorstellten. Außerdem wusste sie, dass er schon einmal bitter verraten worden war, wahrscheinlich fürchtete er, dass sie irgendwann etwas ähnliches machen könnte.

„Ich werde deine Geheimnisse nicht verraten, Kalle."

Er hielt in seinem Schritt inne und sah sie erstaunt an, dann lächelte er. Augenscheinlich hatte er nicht einen Moment an ihrer Verschwiegenheit gezweifelt.

„Ich glaube dir, Sanae, ich habe nie daran gedacht, dass ich dir nicht vertrauen könnte. Wenn ich jemanden vertrauen kann, dann wohl dir. Die Frage ist eher, ob ich es alles erzählen kann."

„Versuch es einfach."

Wortlos nahm Schneider Sanaes Hand und ging mit ihr die Treppe hoch ins Obergeschoss. Dort blieb er vor einer Holztür stehen, die nur einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet war. Ein wenig Sonnenlicht drang durch den Spalt in den Flur und Sanae fragte sich, was sie hier oben sollte, wenn er ihr doch seine Geschichte erzählen wollte.

„Sei bitte leise, sie schläft wieder und ich möchte sie nicht aufwecken."

Noch bevor eine etwas verwirrte Sanae fragen konnte, wer da noch schlief und was sie hier oben machte, hatte Karl-Heinz auch schon die Tür geöffnet und war leise eingetreten. Sanae folgte leise und war im ersten Augenblick sprachlos und auch ein wenig entsetzt.

Das Zimmer war leuchtend gelb gestrichen und der blaue Fußboden hob sich deutlich von der knalligen Wandfarbe ab. Es schien ihr wie ein ganz normales Kinderzimmer, denn an den Wänden hingen verschiedene Poster und Bilder, in der Mitte des Zimmers stand jedoch ein großes Krankenbett, das den Eindruck sofort wieder zunichte machte. Überall waren Maschinen und Schläuche und in einem Schaukelstuhl neben dem Bett saß eine ältere Dame, die wie eine Krankenschwester gekleidet war und die wahrscheinlich den oder die Patientin betreute.

Vorsichtig und leise schlich Sanae sich etwas näher an das Bett heran, da sie durch die vielen Geräte und die dicke Decke nicht sehen konnte, wer dort lag und schlief, als sie die Person jedoch erkannt, fühlte sie förmlich ihr Herz stehen bleiben. Auf die vielen Kissen gebettet lag ein blasses, junges Mädchen mit blonden Haaren, das eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Mädchen auf den Fotos aufwies, nur dass das fröhliche Lächeln und die strahlenden Augen fehlte. Ihr Atme ging ruhig und regelmäßig und nur die Geräusche der Maschinen, das regelmäßige Piepen des Herzmonitors durchbrach die Stille des Raumes. Das Kind hier im Bett sah so zerbrechlich und klein aus, als würde man es mit der kleinsten Berührung bereits zerdrücken können. Die Krankenschwester hatte kurz bei ihrem eintritt aufgesehen und sich danach wieder ihrer Lektüre zugewendet. Augenscheinlich interessierte sie der Besuch nicht.

Schneiders Berührung riss Sanae aus einem Trance ähnlichen zustand. Er bedeutete ihr den Raum wieder zu verlassen und schweigend gingen die beiden zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Sanae war noch nicht bereit wieder irgendetwas zu sagen, weil sie den Anblick des kleinen Mädchens noch nicht verkraftet hatte. Wenn dies wirklich Schneiders kleine Schwester gewesen war, so konnte sie seine Trauer verstehen. Den Geräten nach zu urteilen schien es ihr nicht gut zu gehen. Gar nicht gut.

„Jetzt weißt du, warum ich nicht wirklich glücklich bin. Weil ich jeden Tag, wenn ich heim komme, daran erinnert werde, wie schlecht es den Menschen geht, die mir am meisten bedeuten."

In seiner Stimme schwang Wut mit, aber Sanae erkannte, dass sie sich eher gegen ihn selbst richtete, als gegen sie. Er war nicht wütend auf sie, er war wütend auf die Situation. Sicherlich auch wütend auf das, was geschehen war.

„Was ist passiert? Wie ist es passiert? Wer ist das da oben in dem Bett? Ist es etwa deine Schwester?"

Sanae machte eine kleine Geste zu den vielen Fotos, die im Raum verteilt waren.

Schneider nickte nur. Er hatte einen Klos im Hals. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer über die Ereignisse jenen Tages zu reden, auch wenn schon über vier Jahre seit dieser verhängnisvollen Nacht geschehen waren.

„Ja, Sanae, das Mädchen, das du eben gesehen hast, ist meine kleine Schwester Marie. Mein kleiner, 16-jähriger Engel."

Überrascht sah Sanae ihm in die Augen. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass dieses Mädchen da oben schon so alt war. Sie sah noch so jung aus, so kindlich. Nicht wie ein Teenager, der nur darauf wartete gegen seine Eltern rebellieren zu können.

„Überraschend, nicht wahr? Ja, Marie hat sich seit dem Unfall vor vier Jahren nicht wirklich weiterentwickelt. Sie sieht immer noch aus wie ein zwölfjähriges Kind."

„Was war das für ein Unfall? Und warum ist sie hier und nicht bei deinen Eltern? Wieso musst du dich um sie kümmern?"

Ein müdes lächeln geisterte über sein Gesicht, doch so plötzlich wie es gekommen war, war es auch schon wieder verschwunden und er wurde wieder ernst.

„Ich muss mich nicht um sie kümmern, Sanae, ich will es aber. Es war meine Entscheidung. Das ist ein großer Unterschied. Nach dem Unfall habe sie mir alle gesagt, ich müsste Marie in ein Heim geben, wo sie die entsprechende Pflege erhalten würde, bis zu ihrem Ende. Aber das wollte ich nicht. Das will ich nicht. Sie ist meine Schwester und sie gehört zu mir."

Schneiders Blick war entschlossen, so als würde er jeden herausfordern, der etwas anderes behauptete. Augenscheinlich hatte er diese Entscheidung schon vor einigen rechtfertigen müssen.

„Kalle, was hat sie? Was ist geschehen?"

„Vor vier Jahren sind meine Eltern, Marie und ich von einem meiner Spiele zurück nach Hause gefahren. Ich hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie es sich ansahen. Ich war so unheimlich stolz auf meine eigenen Leistungen, so unglaublich überheblich und selbst verliebt. Das Spiel haben wir überlegen gewonnen und alle haben mir auf die Schulter geklopft und mir gesagt, was für ein toller Hengst ich doch war. Alle, bis auf meine Eltern, die haben meinen Kopf aus den Wolken zurück geholt und dafür gesorgt, dass ich bei all dem Ruhm nicht abhebe."

„Das ist doch aber schön, sie haben dich zu einem bodenständigen Menschen erzogen."

„Ja, das haben sie wirklich. Sie haben immer darauf geachtet, dass Marie und ich das Leid und die Ungerechtigkeit der anderen Menschen auf dieser Erde nicht übersehen."

„Und was ist nun geschehen?"

Wieder schwieg Karl-Heinz einen Moment und schloss die Augen, so als würde er einen Augenblick überlegen, wie er es am besten erzählen sollte.

„Normalerweise saß ich bei uns im Auto immer hinter meinem Vater, also hinter dem Vater. An diesem Abend bestand Marie darauf, dort sitzen zu wollen und ich ließ sie gewähren. Ich machte mir nicht so viel aus meinem Platz. Wir fuhren auf der Autobahn zurück, als plötzlich wie aus dem nichts ein Geisterfahrer auftauchte und uns frontal rammte. Mit über 200 km/h kollidierten wir."

Sanae zog hörbar die Luft ein, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie Schneider so einen Crash überlebt hatte.

„Meine Eltern starben noch an der Unfallstelle. Sie waren sofort nach dem Aufprall tot. Keine Ahnung warum ich es in diesem Augenblick wusste, aber ich war mir einfach sicher, dass sie einen solchen Aufprall nicht überlebt haben konnten. Außerdem war überall so viel Blut und es roch so fürchterlich nach Benzin. Ich war erstaunlicherweise weites gehend unverletzt und konnte Marie aus dem Auto ziehen und auf den Asphalt legen."

Sanae wusste, dass man Opfer eines Verkehrsunfalls normalerweise so wenig wie möglich bewegte, um mögliche Wirbelsäulenverletzungen nicht noch zu verschlimmern, aber irgendwie hatte Sanae das Gefühl, das dieser Hinweis Schneider nicht wirklich helfen würde.

„Ich weiß, ich hätte sie nicht bewegen sollen, diese ruckartigen Bewegungen haben ihr vermutlich den Rest gegeben, aber ich bin heilfroh, dass ich es doch getan habe, denn nur wenige Minuten später gingen beide Fahrzeuge in Flammen auf. Es war ein riesiges Inferno und hätte ich sie nicht da rausgeholt, wäre sie bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannt, wie meine Eltern."

Sanae konnte und wollte sich nicht vorstellen wie schlimm das alles für Karl-Heinz gewesen sein musste. Er hatte seine Familie wirklich geliebt und sie auf diese Weise zu verlieren, so plötzlich in den jungen Jahren war hart.

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie schlimm die nächsten Tage waren. Keiner kann das. Ich kam mir vor wie in der Hölle. Das Warten ist die kleine Sterbenszeit, die Ungewissheit glotzt von weißen Wänden. In diesem Krankenhaus, in dem sie Marie behandelt haben, wollte mir keiner etwas sagen. Keiner konnte mir etwas sagen. Stundenlang haben sie operiert und sich höchstens gewundert, warum ich mit nichts weiter als ein paar Schürfwunden davon gekommen bin. Während dieser Unfall drei Todesopfer und einen Schwerverletzten gefordert hat. Diese Warterei hat mich krank gemacht. Du weißt zwar jetzt ist es noch nicht soweit, doch das Ergebnis kann die Welt verändern, die Welt wie du sie für dich siehst, wie du gewinnst, manchmal verlierst, gerät vielleicht aus der Balance. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob Marie es schaffen würde. Ich wusste nur, dass meine Eltern nicht mehr da waren und dass wir beide nun ganz allein auf uns gestellt waren. Alles hatte sich mit einem Schlag verändert. Und ich hatte einfach nur Angst."

Schneider ließ kraftlos den Kopf sinken und als Sanae leise auf ihn zu kam und ihn trösten wollte, wich er einen Schritt zur Seite.

„Nicht Sanae. Ich bin noch nicht fertig, wenn du alles weißt, wirst du mich nicht mehr trösten wollen, dann wirst du mich genauso hassen und verachten, wie ich mich selbst hasse und verachte."

„Nein, nie."

„Doch. Du Ärzte haben mir damals gesagt, dass mein Glück war, dass ich nicht hinter meinem Vater saß. Mein Glück! Denn sonst hätte es mich erwischt. Er sagte, dass mir so viel erspart geblieben ist und das Deutschland froh sein kann, dass das Schicksal seinem Lieblingsspieler so gnädig gesonnen war. Gnädig! Ich hatte gerade meine Eltern verloren und meine kleine Schwester kämpfte um ihr Leben und der erzählte mir etwas von Gnade und Glück. Ich habe ihm eine rein gehauen, ich habe ihm die Nase gebrochen und es keinen Augenblick bereut. Sie haben es auf den seelischen Stress geschoben, aber in jeder anderen Situation hätte ich bei diesen Worten genauso gehandelt."

„Das war doch auch richtig, so etwas hätte er nicht sagen dürfen."

„Nein, das hätte er nicht, aber er hatte recht. Ich hätte normalerweise auf diesem Platz sitzen müssen, Sanae. Es war mein Platz, ich müsste jetzt eigentlich dort oben liegen, wo Marie jetzt ist, vom Hals abwärts gelähmt, so dass ich kaum noch wirklich sprechen oder essen kann. Das da oben ist mein Platz, hätte Marie nicht unbedingt mit mir tauschen wollen. Ich müsste dort oben liegen, nicht sie!"

Jetzt verstand Sanae, was Schneider so wütend machte, was ihn so reden ließ. Er fühlte sich verantwortlich für das Schicksal seiner kleinen Schwester, weil sie den Platz getauscht hatten, was sie zum Krüppel und ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. Deswegen hasste er sich selbst, weil er ihr nicht hatte helfen können, weil sie Plätze getauscht hatten und er nun das leid mit ansehen musste, das eigentlich für ihn bestimmt war.

„Kalle, sieh mich an. Es ist nicht deine Schuld, das Marie gelähmt ist. Daran ist nur der Geisterfahrer schuld. Niemand sonst. Nicht du."

„Er hat erreicht, was er erreichen wollte. Man hat in seiner Wohnung einen Abschiedsbrief gefunden. Er wollte sterben, er wollte sich so umbringen. Und dabei hat er meine Familie mit sich in den Abgrund gerissen."

Sanae wusste nicht genau, was sie dazu sagen sollte, denn im Grunde genommen hatte Schneider wohl recht mit seinen Worten. Er hatte seine Familie mit in den Abgrund gerissen, nur Karl-Heinz hatte man hier zurück gelassen, denn ob man Maries Zustand wirklich als Leben bezeichnen konnte, war für Sanae sehr fraglich.

„Gibt es nicht irgendwelche Möglichkeiten, wie man Marie helfen kann? Ich meine, die Forschung ist doch schon sehr weit und ich weiß genau, dass sie zum Beispiel in meinem Klinikum auch sehr viel in diesem Bereich forschen. Lähmungen-"

In diesem Augenblick ging Sanae ein Licht auf. Deswegen wurde also in der Klinik so viel geforscht, deswegen hatten sie die nötigen Mittel dazu. Weil ein reicher Spender ihnen das ermöglichte und dieser reiche Spender war Karl-Heinz Schneider, der sich damit die Heilung seiner Schwester erkaufen wollte.

„Du bist also derjenige, der die Forschung finanziert?"

„Ja, aber nicht allein. Die Pharmakonzerne und das Klinikum an sich geben natürlich auch noch eine Menge Geld, aber-"

„- den grossteil spendest du."

„Ja, ich war auch derjenige, der dieses Projekt in Gang gebracht hat, kurz nach dem Unfall. Aber innerhalb der letzten vier Jahre haben sie keine großen Fortschritte in Richtung Heilung gemacht. Marie hat zwar endlose Testreihen und so über sich ergehen lassen, aber gebessert hat sich nichts."

„Marie ist eine der Testpersonen?"

„Natürlich."

„Wer weiß alles etwas von deinem Angagement?"

„Einige, aber die wenigsten wissen den wahren Grund, warum ich Unsummen in die Forschung spende. Diejenigen, die es wissen, helfen zumeist selbst mit Spenden mit, weil sie auf Maries Heilung hoffen. Auf ein Wundermittel, das ihr die verpassten Jahre vielleicht nicht zurückgeben kann, aber das ihr eine Zukunft schenkt. Oder überhaupt erstmal ein Leben."

„Juan weiß Bescheid. Er kennt auch den wahren Grund."

„Wie kommst du auf einmal darauf?"

„Ganz einfach, der Wetteinsatz geht zur Hälfte an das Klinikum zur neurologischen Forschung. Natürlich weiß er Bescheid und will ihnen so unauffällig mehr Kapital zur Verfügung stellen."

Schneider konnte nur schweigend nicken. Juan wusste von der Krankheit seiner Schwester, weil er schon damals, als es geschehen war, in Bremen gewesen war. Er kannte seine Marie und mochte sie, ihr Schicksal ging auch ihm nahe und manchmal besuchte er sie um zu sehen wie es ihr ging. Meistens freute Marie sich ihren alten Freund zu sehen, zumindest an den guten Tagen, an denen sie mit ihm sprach. An den schlechten Tagen lag sie einfach nur da und starrte die Decke an, ohne ein einziges Wort zu sagen. Das waren die schlimmsten für Schneider, denn wenn er dann an ihrem bett saß glaubte er in ihren Augen die Vorwürfe lesen zu können, die er sich selbst jeden Tag aufs Neue machte.

„Kalle, kein Leid ist grenzenlos, wenn die Hoffnung Zäune zieht. Die Wissenschaftler finden bestimmt ein Mittel, um sie wieder gesund zu machen. Und wenn schon kein komplettes Heilmittel, dann doch ein Mittel, um ihr ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen."

Sanae wusste, dass es höchst unwahrscheinlich war, dass dieses Heilmittel innerhalb der nächsten Jahre gefunden werden würde, aber das wollte sie Schneider jetzt nicht sagen. Er brauchte jetzt jemanden, der ihm Hoffnung machte. Man musste nicht alle Fakten ans Licht ziehen und genau beleuchten. Manchmal ist es besser, im Dunkeln zu tappen. Denn im Dunkeln hat man vielleicht Angst, aber dort herrscht auch Hoffnung. Eine Hoffnung, die sie Schneider vielleicht sonst nicht würde machen können.

„Sanae, es ist lieb gemeint, dass du für mich lügen willst, aber das brauchst du nicht. Ich kenne den Stand der Forschung wahrscheinlich besser als die Klinikleitung selbst. Ich weiß, dass Marie dieses Mittel, sollte es irgendwann gefunden werden, nicht mehr helfen wird. Die Ärzte haben ihr direkt nach dem Unfall nur noch wenige Monate zu leben gegeben. Aus den wenigen Monaten sind nun schon vier Jahre geworden, aber ich weiß, dass sie ihren zwanzigsten Geburtstag nicht erleben wird."

Dazu konnte Sanae nichts erwidern. Schneider hatte so eine verlorene Endgültigkeit in der Stimme, die ihr schon fast wieder Angst machte. Er hatte so viel zu Schultern, mehr als ein Mensch in seinem Alter sollte. Mit 18 Jahren hatte er seine Eltern verloren und war Vormund seiner schwer behinderten Schwester geworden, die er unbedingt zu hause hatte pflegen wollen. Ihre Lebensdauer hatte man von Anfang an nicht hoch angesetzt und so hatte Schneider sich darauf eingestellt, innerhalb kürzester Zeit auch noch seine geliebte Schwester zu verlieren. Das war für einen Jungen, ja, mehr war er damals wirklich noch nicht gewesen, einfach zu viel. Mit einem Schlag hatte er ein neues Leben leben müssen, man hatte ihn nicht gefragt, ob es ihm passte oder gefiel, er hatte sich diese Rolle auch aus falschen Schuldgefühlen auferlegt.

Obwohl Sanae wusste, dass Schneider ihr Mitleid bestimmt nicht wollte, so konnte sie diese Gefühle trotzdem nicht unterdrücken. Sie hatte Mitleid mit ihm und er hatte ihr Mitgefühl. So ein Schicksal wünschte man seinem schlimmsten Feind nicht.

„Hör auf damit, Sanae. Ich sehe es dir genau an, dass du mich gerade bemitleidest, dass du dir vorstellst, was für ein armer, kleiner Junge ich gewesen sein muss. Aber das ist nur die halbe Wahrheit, also hör auf mich zu bemitleiden, bevor du alles kennst. Denn so ein armer, tragischer Held bin ich nicht.

Vergiss nicht, dass ich bis dahin ein vom Schicksal mehr als verwöhnter Bengel gewesen bin, dem augenscheinlich alles in die Wiege gelegt worden war. Ich bin für meine Haltung und meine Taten nicht zu bewundern.

Ich war nämlich nach dem Unfall so wütend, so unheimlich wütend. Ja, ich nahm Marie auf, ich stellte eine Pflegerin ein und versuchte es ihr so gut wie möglich zu machen, aber in mir drin brodelte es.

Ich war wütend auf meine Eltern, weil sie mich allein gelassen haben, wütend auf Marie, die mir ein Klotz am Bein war und mich daran hinderte mein Leben so zu leben, wie ich es mir immer erträumt hatte. Ich hatte ins Ausland gehen wollen, eine große Karriere haben. Der strahlende deutsche Held. Frauen lagen mir zu Füßen und ich hatte vor all das zu genießen und nun war ich hier an Bremen gebunden, konnte keine Frauen mehr mit nach Hause bringen, weil Marie hier war, konnte überhaupt kaum mehr feiern gehen, weil ich hier sein musste, wenn Marie wieder einmal aufgeregt war und nach mir rief. Manchmal wünschte ich sie wäre mit Mama und Papa in dem Auto gestorben. Es hätte mir viel erspart, ich hätte nicht mit ansehen müssen, wie sehr sie leidet. Wie sie zu einem Schatten ihrer Selbst wurde, in den ersten Wochen nach dem Unfall. Wie Marie nicht begreifen konnte, was da gerade geschah.

Und weißt du was, Sanae, wenn ich nicht gerade so wütend war auf alles und jeden um mich herum, dann fühlte ich mich schuldig. So unglaublich schuldig. Wie konnte ich nur daran denken, dass meine kleine Marie mir hinderlich war? Wie konnte ich nur ihren Tod wünschen, wo sie doch das einzige Bisschen Familie war, das mir geblieben war.

Diese Monate waren die Hölle, die Presse verfolgte mich und wollte wissen, was mit Marie geschehen war. Sie wussten, dass meine Eltern tot waren, aber von Maries Zustand wussten sie nichts. Wissen bis heute nichts."

Erschöpft ließ Schneider sich auf das Sofa fallen. Er hatte Sanae heute mehr offenbart als den meisten anderen Menschen und es lag jetzt an ihr, was sie damit tat.

Unruhig sah Sanae von Schneider zu den vielen Bildern an der wand. Sie konnte seine Gefühle verstehen und sie begriff, dass sie ihn plagten. Er liebte seine Schwester, trauerte aber seinem alten Leben hinter.

„Wie siehst du das alles jetzt, Schneider?"

„Wie ich es jetzt sehe? Ich bin froh, dass der Herrgott Gnade mit mir hatte und mir meine kleine Marie gelassen hat. Sie ist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben und wird es auch immer sein. Ich bereue es nicht, sie zu mir geholt zu haben und ich verzichte gerne darauf, die Damenbekanntschaften mit hierher zu nehmen. Dieses Haus gehört nur uns beiden. Ich kann mittlerweile regelmäßig feiern gehen und mein Leben so weit leben, dass wir beide glücklich sein können. Ich weiß, dass Marie sehr oft einsam ist und immer nur ihre Pfleger sieht, die rund um die Uhr auf sie aufpassen, aber ich glaube sie hat sich daran gewöhnt. Deswegen freut sie sich umso mehr, wenn meine Kollegen sie ab- und an Mal besuchen."

„Darf ich sie in Zukunft auch Besuchen kommen? Ich möchte sie kennen lernen."

Einen Moment schien Schneider zu überlegen, was die beste Antwort auf diese Frage war, doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck und nickte nur. Er hatte ihr die ganze Wahrheit anvertraut, da konnte sie nun auch sein Mariechen kennen lernen. Immerhin war Sanae die Frau seiner Träume und er hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht ganz aufgeben, dass seine Wünsche nicht doch noch wahr werden würden. Aber bevor er so egoistisch sein und sie ganz für sich beanspruchen würde, wollte er ihr doch erst einmal die Chance auf ihr großes Glück mit Tsubasa geben. Sie hatte ihn um Hilfe gebeten und er war bereit ihr zu helfen.

„Sanae, willst du immer noch von mir wissen, was ich dir zu Tsubasa zu sagen habe?"

Sie wusste natürlich nicht mehr, ob sie es noch wissen wollte, ob es nach diesen Enthüllungen noch wichtig war. Ob es überhaupt je wichtig gewesen war. Sie wusste nicht, was das da für Gefühle für Schneider waren und was sie für Tsubasa fühlte. So lange hatte es nur einen Mann in ihrem Leben gegeben und auf einmal war da noch ein anderer, einer, der selbst genug erlitten hatte, jemand, der genug eigene Narben und genug eigene Last mit sich herumtrug und der trotzdem noch bereit war ihre Last mit zutragen. Sanae war verwirrt, aber sie wollte trotzdem den Rat eines Freundes hören, auch wenn sie vielleicht hoffte, dass Karl-Heinz Schneider irgendwann mehr für sie werden würde.

„Weine, wenn du Schmerz verspürst, Sanae. Schluck die Tränen nicht einfach runter, kämpf sie nicht nieder, hinter deine eigenen, sorgfältig erbauten Mauern. Weine, wenn Jemand dich verletzt. Weine, wenn du nicht geliebt wirst. Aber lächle und sei stark, wenn er dir gegenüber steht!"

Sanae verstand nicht, was Kalle ihr damit sagen wollte.

„Und was soll ich nun tun? Soll ich zu Tsubasa gehen und mit ihm reden? Oder soll ich es lassen? Kalle, das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage."

„Weißt du wie viel Sterne über Nacht verglühen, weißt du wie viel rote Rosen all zu schnell verblühen? Weißt du wie viel Zeit, man einfach nur vergeudet und vertreibt, sie kommt nie zurück, drum kümmere dich um die, die dir noch bleibt. Nutze deine Chancen Sanae und ergreife dein Glück mit beiden Händen, wenn Tsubasa wirklich derjenige ist, den du willst und von dem du dein ganzes Leben lang geträumt hast. Du hast es dir verdient glücklich zu sein, aber verschwende deine Zeit nicht, denk an Marie, wir haben nicht so viel davon, denn keiner kann uns sagen, wann wir nicht mehr in der Lage dazu sein werden, unser Leben so zu leben, wie wir es gerne wollen."

So, das war es dann auch schon wieder... nach längerer Wartezeit ist es endlich fertig, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen...

Ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass es mir sehr, sehr schwer gefallen ist dieses Kapitel zu schreiben und auch all diese Emotionen rüber zu bringen, die mir während des Schreibens so durch den Kopf gegangen sind. Ich habe die ganze Zeit Schneider vor Augen gehabt und wusste nicht, wann ich selbst wirklich nur noch vor Mitgefühl zerflossen bin und wann mal wieder Zeit dafür war, seine andere Seite zu zeigen...

Ich hoffe ihr könnt einen armen, verängstigten Jungen verstehen, der gerade so viel verloren hat und der einfach nur sein altes Leben wieder haben will... Sein Egoismus mag allein gesehen nicht gut sein, aber irgendwie hatte ich beim Schreiben das Gefühl, das solch ein Verhalten vielleicht doch dem ein oder anderen bekannt vorkommen könnte... oder das man es einfach versteht...

Mit etwas Glück und der nötigen Zeit schaffe ich sogar noch ein weiteres Kapitel vor dem Jahreswechsel, wenn es nicht so ganz funktionieren sollte, wünsche ich euch an dieser Stelle auch schon mal einen guten rutsch ins neue Jahr... Dann könnt ihr euch im neuen Jahr auf Kojiros Aufenthalt in Bremen freuen, denn der kommt als nächstes dran...

Ich wünsche euch allen ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest und bedanke mich natürlich ganz herzlich bei euch fürs treue Mitlesen und mitfiebern bei meiner Story. Dieses extra lange Kapitel ist sozusagen mein verfrühtes Weihnachtsgeschenk an euch, ich hoffe es ist nicht schlimm, dass der Weihnachtsmann es bereits einen Tag vorher vorbeibringt... Vielleicht macht ihr mir ja mit eurem Kommentar auch ein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk, wie wäre es?

Alles Gute und Liebe

Euer

Schumeriagirl


	13. May I introduce you?

Disclaimer:

Na ja Leute, ich bleibe standhaft dabei: Nichts gehört mir, bis auf die Idee zu dieser Story... Aber das ist ja auch schon was... Dafür gehört Henris Charakter ganz allein mir, der ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen und sowohl lob als auch Kritik gehen einzig und allein an mich...

„Und was soll ich nun tun? Soll ich zu Tsubasa gehen und mit ihm reden? Oder soll ich es lassen? Kalle, das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage."

„Weißt du wie viel Sterne über Nacht verglühen, weißt du wie viel rote Rosen all zu schnell verblühen? Weißt du wie viel Zeit, man einfach nur vergeudet und vertreibt, sie kommt nie zurück, drum kümmere dich um die, die dir noch bleibt. Nutze deine Chancen Sanae und ergreife dein Glück mit beiden Händen, wenn Tsubasa wirklich derjenige ist, den du willst und von dem du dein ganzes Leben lang geträumt hast. Du hast es dir verdient glücklich zu sein, aber verschwende deine Zeit nicht, denk an Marie, wir haben nicht so viel davon, denn keiner kann uns sagen, wann wir nicht mehr in der Lage dazu sein werden, unser Leben so zu leben, wie wir es gerne wollen."

Schweigsam sah Sanae Schneider an. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und schien gar nicht so recht anwesend zu sein. Seine Gedanken waren auf jeden fall irgendwo anders und Sanae konnte mit seinem Rat im ersten Augeblick nicht wirklich viel anfangen.

Ja, sie hatte keine Zeit zu verschwenden und sie sollte ihr Glück ergreifen, aber in diesem Moment wusste sie doch noch nicht einmal, was denn nun ihr wirkliches Glück war.

Instinktiv wusste Sanae, dass sie Schneiders Villa verlassen musste, damit sie endlich eine lange fällige Entscheidung treffen konnte. Sie hatte alle lange genug zum Narren gehalten, jetzt war es an der Zeit Nägel mit Köpfen zu machen. Wollte sie um Tsubasa kämpfen oder wollte sie ihr Leben ohne ihn in den Griff bekommen? Sie konnte nicht jedes Mal, wenn es um ihn ging, so reagieren, wie sie heute reagiert hatte. Ja, er brachte sie durcheinander, verwirrte sie und seine Taten und Worte widersprachen sich, aber nichts desto trotz, war es ihre Entscheidung, ob sie all das mit sich machen ließ.

„Es liegt in meiner Hand."

Leise murmelte Sanae vor sich hin, als sie die Tür zu Genzos Haus aufschloss. Sie ahnte, dass er noch nicht wieder zu Hause war um ihr noch mehr Zeit und Ruhe für sich selbst zu geben und dafür war sie ihm unheimlich dankbar. In den letzten Wochen war Genzo Wakabayashi ihr ein unendlich guter Freund gewesen, den sie auf keinen Fall mehr missen mochte. Er war nicht wie Jun, oder vielleicht war Jun Misugi auch nicht wie er, aber sie hatten beide auf ihre Art und Weise ihrem Leben einen Halt geben, als alles andere in sich zusammen zu fallen schien. Jun war da gewesen, als Tsubasa Japan verlassen hatte und sie, Sanae, nur noch ein Häufchen aus Elend und Tränen gewesen war, unfähig sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass sie ihn jetzt nicht mehr jeden Tag würde sehen können und Genzo hatte ihr während der gesamten Zeit in Deutschland die Hand gehalten. Er hatte ihr zur Seite gestanden und sie angelächelt. Ein Lächeln, das verband, ein Lächeln, das befreite. Er hatte durch ihre manchmal heitere Fassade direkt in ihr Herz geblickt und verstanden, was sie dort tief drin für einen Kummer verbarg. Wahrscheinlich hatten sowohl er, als auch Jun die Narben gesehen, die Tsubasa im Laufe der Jahre dort unabsichtlich hinterlassen hatte. Sie hatten sie gesehen und verstanden, dass man an diesen Wunden nicht rührte, denn wenn sie sich wieder öffnen sollten, so wäre alle der Schmerz wieder da, den Sanae so mühselig in eine dunkle ecke ihres Herzens verbannt hatte. Er wäre wieder da und würde ihr Leben erneut auf den Kopf stellen, sie erneut in ein dunkles Loch hineinziehen, dessen Boden sie lieber nicht näher erforschen wollte. Jun, Genzo und sicherlich auch Karl-Heinz hatten in ihr Herz geschaut, es gelesen und verstanden. Solche Freunde sollten ihr mehr bedeuten als eine Liebe, die ihr bisher mehr Herzensleid gebracht hatte, als alles andere. Aber seit wann waren Gefühle schon rational?

Es war zum Verrückt werden. Da küsste Tsubasa sie sanft und leidenschaftlich zugleich, nur um alles mit einem Brief dann wieder zu zerstören. Er war ein Meister darin aufgebaute Hoffnung fatal wieder in sich einstürzen zu lassen. Das konnte er wirklich und wahrheftig fast so gut wie Fußballs spielen und das sollte bei ihm schon etwas heißen. Sanae behauptete ja nicht, dass er es absichtlich tat, aber immer, wenn sie sich sahen, schaffte er es, ihr wieder Hoffnung und Vertrauen in eine gemeinsame Zukunft zu geben und immer brachte er es auch am Ende fertig, sie wieder wie ein gottverdammtes Kartenhaus in sich einstürzen zu lassen. Vielleicht lag das aber auch daran, dass ihre Hoffnung und ihr Vertrauen mit der Zeit und den vielen Enttäuschungen immer wackliger und zerbrechlicher geworden war- wie ein Kartenhaus. Früher, am Anfang ihrer Beziehung, hätte sie nur auf den Kuss beharrt und den Brief komplett ausgeblendet oder ihn sich so zurecht gedreht, dass er in ihr Weltbild passte, aber mittlerweile war viel Zeit vergangen, Sanae war älter und erfahrener geworden und die Welt war nicht mehr nur schwarz-weiß für sie. Es gab so viel grau und irgendwie schien ihre Beziehung zu Tsubasa immer irgendwo in diesem Graubreich zu sein, niemals nur schwarz oder nur weiß, immer irgendwo im nirgendwo.

Schweigend taperte Sanae durchs Haus und versuchte eine Lösung für ihre Probleme zu finden. Ihr Herz und ihr Kopf drängten sie in unterschiedliche Richtungen, sie zerrissen sie innerlich und versuchten sie zu einem Weg zu zwingen und keinen der beiden war sie bereit zu gehen. Sie konnte sich nicht, wie ihr Kopf es von ihr verlangte, komplett von Tsubasa lossagen, sie konnte ihn nicht komplett auch ihrem Leben verbannen, das war unmöglich und ihr Herz schrie laut auf bei dem bloßen Gedanken an ein Leben ohne sein manchmal spitzbübisches, leicht verlegenes Lächeln, aber sie konnte auch nicht tun, was ihr Herz ihr sagte: Sie konnte ihm nicht all den Schmerz einfach so vergeben, zu ihm nach Barcelona fliegen und ihn anflehen sie zu lieben. Sanae konnte nicht um seine Liebe flehen, das wollte sie auch nicht. Liebe war zumindest für Sanae nichts, was man erflehte, man bekam und gab sie freiwillig. Aus ganzem Herzen und mit ganzer Seele, bedingungslos und ohne Einschränkungen. Und wieder argumentierte ihr Kopf, dass ihr „will nicht" nur Trotz war. Ein Trotz, der ihr vielleicht die Liebe ihres Lebens wegnahm. Aber Sanae wusste, dass sie ihm nicht ihr Herz offen vor die Füße legen konnte, auf dass er es vielleicht unabsichtlich zertrat. So viel Mut und so viel Wahnsinn besaß sie nicht in all ihren Knochen zusammen. Sie hatte dafür einfach viel zu viel Angst. Ein gebranntes Kind scheute das Feuer, war es nicht schon immer so gewesen?

Sanae wurde von der Haustürklingel aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Mit einem noch immer leicht verheulten Gesicht schlich sie zur Haustür und lugte durch den Spion. Sie hielt nichts von Genzos moderner Kameratechnik, der gute, alte Spion tat seinen Dienst für Sanae immer noch wunderbar.

Vor der Tür wartete eine junge Frau mit dunkelblondem, leicht lockigem Haar. Ein schwarzer Mantel reichte ihr bis zur hälfte ihrer Oberschenkel und soweit Sanae schauen konnte trug sie eine blaue Jeans und schwarze Stiefel. Sie ähnelte keinem der vielen Groupies und Modepüppchen, die Sanae innerhalb der letzten Wochen nur zu häufig gesehen hatte. Sie wirkte eher freundlich und vertrauenserweckend, so dass Sanae ohne weiter nachzudenken auch schon die Tür öffnete.

„Hallo, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

Die junge Frau starrte Sanae überrascht und ein wenig verlegen an. Vor ihr stand definitiv eine junge Japanerin, aber was hatte sie auch anderes erwartet, schließlich gehörte dieses Haus auch einem Japaner und Genzo Wakabayashi hatte öfter Besuch aus seiner Heimat da, es gab also keinen Grund nervös zu werden. Absolut keinen Grund unruhig auf den Absätzen hin- und her zu schwanken. Nein, wenn die junge Frau ehrlich mit sich war, war das natürlich gelogen. Es gab allen Grund unruhig, nervös und auch ein wenig enttäuscht zu sein, auch wenn sie es niemals gezeigt hätte. Genzo hatte selten bis nie Besuch aus seinem früheren Heimatland und sie hatte noch nie eine Frau bei ihm gesehen, die sich augenscheinlich so heimisch fühlte. Vor allen Dingen keine östliche Schönheit, die zwar im Augenblick ein klein wenig derangiert und traurig aussah, aber sonst absolut traumhaft aussehen musste, zumindest im Vergleich mit ihr. Sie war zwar etwas kleiner als sie selbst, aber ihr braunes, langes Haar fiel ihr weich über den Rücken und ihre Figur war zart und fast schon fragil. Sie ähnelte eine gütigen Elfe, befand sie. Ihre weiße, makellose Haut und die mandelförmigen, braunen Augen ließen sie exotisch hübsch aussehen und der rote Mund setzte nur den letzten Akzent. Eine wahre Exotin stand vor ihr, so viel stand fest und sie beneidete die junge Frau um ihr Aussehen, auch wenn sie sonst immer sehr zufrieden mit sich gewesen war. Solch ein Aussehen war einfach außerhalb ihrer Möglichkeiten. Möglicherweise hatte sie während ihrer Abwesenheit doch einiges mehr verpasst, als sie erwartet hatte.

Sanae wiederum besah sich die junge Frau ebenso genauer und wusste nicht so recht, was sie denken sollte. Sie war ungefähr einen Kopf größer als sie, auch wenn die Stiefel einen hohen Absatz hatten, war sicher, dass sie Sanae problemlos überragte. Ihr Gesicht war leicht rundlich und die Stirn war gerunzelt, aber ihre meerblauen Augen schienen von innen aus fröhlich zu strahlen. Ihre Nase war gerade, ihre Wangen wunderschön leicht gerötet und sie hatte volle, dunkle rote Lippen, denen nicht mit teurem Lippenstift oder gar Botox nachgeholfen worden war. Sie sah aus wie das sprühende Leben, so vital und lebensfroh, wie Sanae durch ihre japanischen Züge niemals würde aussehen können. Unter ihrem Mantel konnte sie die Konturen einer recht üppigen Figur erkennen mit Kurven genau an den richtigen Stellen, so wie Männer es mögen mussten und ihre Beine wirkten durch die Stiefel so unendlich lang und graziös. Irgendwie beneidete Sanae die junge Frau vor sich, die nur so vor Selbstvertrauen zu sprühen schien.

Beide Damen konnten ja nicht wissen, dass sie sich während der Musterung gegenseitig beneideten und wünschten so auszusehen, wie die jeweils andere. So war die weibliche Psyche nun einmal angelegt, man wollte immer genau so sein, wie man nicht sein konnte.

„Hey, ich wollte eigentlich zu Genzo Wakabayashi, aber wenn ich störe komme ich gern später noch einmal wieder."

„Nein, nein, du störst überhaupt nicht. Aber komm doch rein. Genzo ist leider gerade nicht zu hause, aber ich gehe davon aus, dass er nicht mehr lange wegbleibt. Schließlich ist bald Essenszeit und Genzo verpasst normalerweise selten eine Mahlzeit, auch wenn man es ihm als Profi nicht ansieht."

Sanae geleitete die junge Frau ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich selbst in ihren Lieblingssessel. Seit drei Wochen war Sanae nun schon hier bei Genzo zu Hause, aber seiner Einrichtung konnte sie größtenteils immer noch nichts abgewinnen. Sie war ihr einfach etwas zu kühl, zu modern und bei weitem zu unpersönlich. Nirgendwo hingen Fotos ihrer gemeinsamen zeit, außer natürlich im Schlafzimmer, aber das betrat Sanae selten und auch da hingen nur vereinzelt welche. Er hatte keine Bilder aufgehängt und die Wände waren fast durchgehend weiß gestrichen. Es erschien ihr einfach nicht wohnlich in diesem architektonisch Meisterwerk, das wunderbar gebaut und geschnitten war, aber jedwede Liebe und Wärme vermissen ließ, die Sanae sich von ihrem eigenen Zuhause versprach. Ihre kleine, etwas zu voll gestellte Wohnung in Japan bot mehr Wärme und Geborgenheit als Genzos schöner Klotz. Nur in diesem Sessel hatte sie sich von Anfang an verliebt. Die wahrscheinlich selbst gemachte Steppdecke aus verschiedenen Mustern und Stoffstücken und überhaupt die Bequemlichkeit. Das war ihr Sessel geworden und Genzo hatte nur geheimnisvoll gegrinst und etwas leise vor sich hin gemurmelt was klang wie: Frauen...

Es schmerzte sie zu sehen, wie gut sich die junge Japanerin anscheinend in diesem Haus und in Genzos Leben auskannte. Sie war nur vier Wochen weg gewesen und schon hatte Genzo eine Frau gefunden und sie war bei ihm eingezogen. Alle Achtung, der Herr legte ein tempo vor, das sie ihm nicht zugetraut hätte. Bisher war er ihr immer eher schüchtern und zurückhaltend vorgekommen, viel mehr ein Mann, der erst überlegte und dann handelte, aber entweder hatte er dieses Prinzip für die Liebe auf den ersten blick über Bord geworfen oder die beiden kannten sich schon länger, was wahrscheinlicher war. So oder so hatte sie an diesem Ort wohl eher nichts mehr zu suchen. Selbst ihr Sessel schien jetzt dieser Frau zu gehören, auch wenn Genzo ihr einmal scherzeshalber versprochen hatte, dass dieser Platz immer ihr gehören würde. Ja, so konnte man sich irren. Innerhalb von nur einem Monat hatte sich hier augenscheinlich eine Menge verändert.

„Ich habe ganz vergessen mich vorzustellen. Mein Name ist Sanae Nakazawa."

Sanae hielt ihr freundlich die Hand hin und sie schüttelte sie ebenso freundlich: sie wusste, dass es jetzt an ihr war sich vorzustellen, aber es fiel ihr schwer. Im Grunde genommen musste sie eigentlich die andere Frau, Sanae, die gerade in ihrem Sessel saß, verabscheuen oder zumindest nicht mögen, aber irgendwie kam sie nicht umhin zu lächeln und den Gruß ehrlich und herzhaft zu erwidern.

„Hallo Sanae, ich bin Henriette, aber alle nennen mich nur Henri. Ist kürzer und bei weitem nicht so pompös."

Sanae lachte auf. Die Frau gefiel ihr. Sie hatte so eine lockere, ungezwungene Art auf die Menschen zu zugehen und Sanae fragte sich, woher Genzo sie wohl kannte und warum er bisher noch nie über sie gesprochen hatte. Er hatte innerhalb der letzten Wochen über viele andere Menschen gesprochen, die Sanae nicht im geringsten interessierten, aber diese Henriette hätte sie schon brennend interessiert, sie schien so freundlich und offen zu sein. Völlig unkompliziert.

Einen Augenblick schwiegen beide und sahen sich nur an. Es war nicht direkt unangenehm, aber man konnte spüren, dass keine der beiden so richtig wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Keine war sich sicher, was an dieser Stelle wohl angebracht war.

„Du bist dann wohl Genzos Freundin."

Es war keine Frage von Henriette, es war mehr eine Feststellung und Sanae nickte nur etwas betreten. Sie und Genzo kannten sich immerhin schon sehr, sehr lange und sie konnte getrost sagen, dass sie eine Freundin von Genzo war.

„Ja, ich denke, dass man das so sagen könnte. Wir kennen uns immerhin schon seit mehreren Jahren."

Nun wusste Henri auch, warum Genzo sich so schnell entschlossen hatte: Er kannte sie schon länger und sein Entschluss war somit ganz und gar nicht spontan. Und damit musste sie sich auch nicht mehr wundern, denn Genzos Freundin war hübsch, nett und schien ihn wirklich sehr zu mögen, auch wenn sie auf den ersten Blick etwas schüchtern und zurückhaltend erschien, aber das war ja nichts schlechtes, im Umgang mit der Presse mochte es sogar vorteilhaft sein. Henriette seufze. Das machte die Sache nicht leichter.

„Dann gratuliere ich aber. Genzo war schon lange auf der Suche nach der Frau seines Lebens und hat sie bisher aber nicht gefunden. Anscheinend hat sich das jetzt geändert, wo du bei ihm bist."

Im ersten Augenblick war Sanae zu perplex um überhaupt irgendetwas zu sagen. Hatte Henriette sie etwa gerade als Genzos „Frau seines Lebens" bezeichnet? Sanae Nakazawa war sicherlich vieles, aber nicht die Frau des Lebens für Genzo Wakabayashi. Da hatte Henriette aber etwas derbe missverstanden, das konnte Sanae so nicht stehen lassen. Vielleicht wirkte sie auch deswegen etwas deprimiert, weil sie dachte, dass Genzo eine feste Freundin hatte.

„Nein, nein, Henriette, warte, nicht so schnell. Ich glaube du hast da falsche Schlüsse gezogen. Ja, Genzo und ich kennen uns seit unserer Kindheit und wir sind auch seitdem locker befreundet. Und ja, ich wohne seit drei Wochen hier, aber ich bin nicht die Frau seines Lebens, geschweige denn irgendwie romantisch an ihm interessiert. Und er auch nicht an mir. Nicht, dass du da irgendetwas missverstehst, das wäre mir furchtbar peinlich."

Überrascht sah Henriette Sanae an.

„Ihr seid also nicht-"

Henriette sprach nicht weiter, aber Sanae konnte sich natürlich denken, was die junge Blondine meinte. Und diese Frage konnte sie ausnahmsweise einmal sicher und guten Gewissens verneinen. Sie und Genzo waren bestimmt kein Paar. Und würden wohl auch nie eines werden, was man aber anscheinend nicht von Henriette und Genzo behaupten konnte, denn sie schien einer Beziehung nicht abgeneigt zu sein, so wie Sanae ihr Verhalten interpretierte.

„Nein, wir sind nicht zusammen. Ich bin seit drei Wochen hier in Bremen und arbeite an der hiesigen Uniklinik und für den SV Werder Bremen, aber mehr auch nicht. Meine Unterbringung war so katastrophal, das er mich hier aufgenommen hat. Mehr aber auch nicht. Auch wenn die Zeitungen das erst anders interpretiert hatten, wir sind nur Freunde, nicht mehr."

Henriette atmete fast unmerklich auf, aber Sanae entging es trotzdem nicht, so dass sie ganz unschuldig nachfragte.

„Diese Nachricht scheint dich ja sehr zu freuen. Bist du etwa in Genzo verliebt?"

„Ja, ich meinem nein. Ach eigentlich weiß ich es nicht so genau. Es ist alles so furchtbar kompliziert, falls du verstehst, was ich meine."

Oh ja, Sanae verstand so einiges von komplizierten Situationen und noch komplexeren Beziehungen, die im Grunde genommen noch gar keine waren, aber schon Probleme brachten wie eine. Irgendwie kam Sanae sich sogar vor, als hätte sie diese ausweglosen, zum Verrückt werdenden Situationen erfunden

„Glaub mir Henriette, wenn es um komplizierte Beziehungen geht, weiß ich ganz genau, was du meinst."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, definitiv. Man könnte sogar sagen, dass ich sie erfunden habe, so kompliziert und ausweglos sind meine Beziehungen."

Einen Moment schwiegen wieder beide und dachten an ihre kolossalen Probleme, die sie beide irgendwie nicht zu lösen vermochten. Es war schon nicht leicht eine Frau in der Welt der Fußballer zu sein und wie schwer mochte es dann erst werden eine Freundin eines Fußballers zu sein, wenn sie denn erstmal so weit kämen?

„Genzo ist ein wundervoller Mann und manchmal glaube ich wirklich, dass wir eine Chance haben, aber dann sehe ich wieder, wie er von seinen Fans umgeben ist und bin mir dann nicht mehr so sicher, ob er mich überhaupt als eine potentielle Freundin sieht. Alle anderen Frauen, die ihm zu Füßen liegen, sind so unheimlich schön und weltgewandt. Die treiben bestimmt fast genauso viel Sport wie Genzo selbst, ernähren sich gesund und halten sich fit. Sie passen einfach so verdammt gut zu ihm. Sie haben Erfahrungen in scheinbar allen Lebensbereichen und interessieren sich für Fußball. Oder sie geben es zumindest vor."

„Und was ist mit dir?"

„Mit mir? Ich bin das genaue Gegenteil! Ich bin dick, ich esse, worauf ich gerade Hunger habe und kenne mich nicht aus in der Öffentlichkeit. Von meinem inexistenten Interesse am Fußball wollen wir gar nicht erst reden. Mir ist dieses Spiel ein Rätsel und ich weiß nicht, was alle so toll daran finden, wenn zweiundzwanzig Männer hinter einem Ball herlaufen. Es ist mir wirklich schleierhaft, wie man damit seine Zeit verschwenden kann."

Henriette schnaubte nur leicht und Sanae sah ihr an, dass sie das, was sie gesagt hatte, wirklich ernst meinte. Nun ja, das konnte wirklich ein ziemliches Problem sein, da sie sich in einen Fußballcrack verliebt hatte, für den es wenig Dinge gab, die ihm wichtiger waren.

„Welcher Sport interessiert dich den? Welchen treibst du selbst?"

„Ich? Der Sport und ich sind seit dem Ende meiner Schulzeit geschiedene Leute. Außerdem waren wir noch nie Freunde. Das sportlichste an mir ist mein Eisprung und der fällt schon nicht so besonders aus."

Bei so einem lapidaren Kommentar konnte Sanae nicht anders als laut los zu lachen. Henri war einfach nur zu komisch. Dabei meinte sie wirklich jedes Wort todernst. Sanae verstand natürlich auch ihr Dilema und wusste wie schwer es war so viele schöne Frauen um „ihren" Mann herum zu ertragen, da half nur jahrelange Erfahrung und eine gehörige Portion Vertrauen, aber wenn es noch nicht einmal der eigene Freund, war, dann konnte man nichts gegen die Eifersucht tun.

„Du bist schon eine Nummer. Ich mag dich und ich denke Genzo würde gut daran tun dich nicht aus den Augen zu lassen. Wie habt ihr euch eigentlich kennen gelernt, wenn du dich nicht für Sport interessierst. Genzo hat sonst kaum noch Hobbies und ich nehme mal nicht an, dass ihr euch einfach so in der Stadt über den Weg gelaufen seid."

Einen Augenblick schien Henri zu überlegen, ob sie diese Geschichte einer jungen Frau erzählen konnte, die sie gerade erst kennen gelernt hatte, aber sie entschied sich dafür, da Sanae ihr sehr sympathisch war und als eine von Genzos alten Freunden bestimmt nicht zu schnell über sie richten würde. Sie kannte ja schließlich Genzos Art und würde sicherlich verstehen, was geschehen war. Oder eher nicht geschehen war.

„Also, eigentlich fing alles mit Napoleon an."

„Unserem Napoleon? Napoleon Dynamite?"

„Genau dem. Er war es nämlich, der mich den anderen vorgestellt hat. Unter anderem auch Genzo, obwohl ich zu meiner Schande gestehen muss, dass er mir nicht sofort aufgefallen ist. Ich war noch so überwältigt von der Tatsache, dass ein gut aussehender Fußballstar mich in einem Club angesprochen hat, dass ich auf seine Freunde gar nicht so richtig geachtet habe. Außerdem kann Napoleon einen auch leicht ablenken."

_Flashback_

_Henriette saß allein vor ihrem Cocktail und überlegte, ob sie nicht besser schon nach Hause gehen sollte. Es war ein eher ruhiger Abend, auf der Tanzfläche tummelten sich nur ein paar ganz tapfere und sie hatte definitiv noch nicht genug intus um sich zu ihnen gesellen zu können. Also nippte sie weiter an ihrem Sex on the Beach und hing ihren Gedanken nach._

_So bemerkte sie nicht, wie einige junge Männer den Club betraten und zielstrebig auf ihren Stammtisch zugingen. Es waren Napoleon, Schneider, Wakabayashi, Kaltz und Diaz, die einen weiteren Sieg in der neuen Bundesligasaison feiern wollten. Schnell wurden sie mit Drinks versorgt und Napoleon machte sich natürlich sofort daran den Club nach jungen, hübschen Frauen abzusuchen, die ihm Gesellschaft leisten würden. Sein Blick fiel auf Henriette, die einsam an ihrem Tisch saß._

„_Leute, ich glaube, ich habe mein Vögelchen für diese Nacht gefunden."_

_Elegant stand Napoleon auf, strich seine Kleider gerade und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem anvisierten Ziel. Er war sich sicher, dass er sie überzeugen konnte, immerhin war er nicht umsonst ein bekannter Fußballstar, dem alle zu Füßen lagen. Seine Kollegen indes amüsierten sich köstlich über Napoleons Anblick und seinem feschen Spruch._

„_Mal sehen, was die Vögelchen dann wohl morgen früh wieder von den Dächern singen, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Napoleon es diesmal ohne Aufsehen zu erregen schafft. Oder überhaupt schaffen will."_

_Schneider machte sich nichts aus den Eroberungen seines Teamkollegen, er hatte seinen eigenen, guten Anteil an jungen Frauen, die ihm nur allzu willig Einlass in ihre Wohnung oder ihr Hotel gewehrten. Selbstverständlich hatte er einen ganz anderen Frauengeschmack als der Franzose, der die Blondinen bevorzugte, während Schneider eher eine Brünette mit zu sich nahm. Nein, Kinder von Traurigkeit waren sie alle beide nicht, sobald es um Frauen ging. Spaß für eine Nacht konnte er en masse haben, wenn er nur wollte, aber heute Abend hatte er keinen Bedarf, außerdem war Marie gerade erst wieder nach Hause gekommen, so dass er nicht zu lange fort bleiben wollte. _

_Währenddessen war Napoleon mittlerweile bei Henriette angekommen, die immer noch leicht gelangweilt in ihr Glas schaute._

„_Ich denke dieser Stuhl trägt meinen Namen." _

_Überrascht schreckte Henri aus ihren Gedanken auf und sah in das spitzbübisch grinsende Gesicht Napoleons, der sich seines Erfolges bereits sicher war. Ihr gefiel sein freches Grinsen und auch der Körper war nicht zu verachten, aber heute Abend hatte sie sich eigentlich vorgenommen alleine nach hause zu gehen._

„_Und welcher wäre das?"_

_Erstaunt musterte Napoleon sie. Bisher war es noch nicht vorgekommen, dass eine Frau ihn nicht erkannte. Er war immerhin ein Star. Aber heute Abend wollte er eine Ausnahme machen und so blieb er bei ihr stehen und drehte sich nicht beleidigt um._

„_Nun, mein Name ist Louis Napoleon und wer seid ihr, werte Dame?"_

_Seine formvollendeten Schmeicheleien rangen Henriette ein Lächeln ab. Napoleon hatte schon von klein auf gewusst, wie man Frauen um den Finger wickelte und er war sich gewiss nicht zu schade dieses Wissen auf der Jagd gandenlos einzusetzen._

„_Ich heiße Henriette."_

_„Nun Henriette, darf ich dir dann einen Drink spendieren? Vielleicht noch mal das selbe, was du jetzt hast?"_

_„Ja, gerne, noch einmal Sex on the Beach, bitte."_

_Napoleons Grinsen wurde nur noch breiter. Dieses Getränke hatte ihm schon so viele Frauen in sein Bett gebracht, dass er dem Erfinder eigentlich einmal eine Flasche des besten Champagner zukommen lassen musste. Mit einem arroganten, aber unheimlich sexy Lächeln legte Napoleon einen Arm um Henriette und flüsterte ihr leise zu._

_„Schätzchen, für Sex on the Beach müssen wir nicht an die Bar gehen, da kenne ich einen viel besseren Platz, wo du viel besseren Sex on the Beach bekommst als hier."_

_Henriette verstand seine Zweideutigkeiten und hatte ehrlich gesagt auch schon mit so etwas in der Art gerechnet, da Napoleon nicht der erste Mann war, der sie so oder so ähnlich anmachte. Deswegen hatte sie ihre Antwort auch sofort parat und schnurrte leise in Napoleons Ohr._

_„Macht mir dein Sex on the Beach denn auch so ein schönes Kribbeln im Bauch und lässt er mich auch denken ich könnte fliegen?"_

_Napoleon strahlte sie an und war sich mittlerweile sicher, dass er das richtige Vögelchen gefunden hatte, dass er vielleicht auch länger als eine Nacht behalten konnte, denn mir Henri würde es bestimmt nicht langweilig werden._

_„Oh ja, Schätzchen, du denkst ganz bestimmt das du fliegen kannst, wenn ich dir meine besondere Mischung gezeigt habe und für das Kribbeln im Bauch sorge ich höchst persönlich."_

_„Na dann mal los."_

_Henriette hakte sich bei Napoleon unter und gemeinsam verließen sie das Lokal. _

_Flashback ende_

„Hast du die Nacht mir Napoleon verbracht?"

Sanae wusste, dass diese Frage eigentlich zu persönlich und viel zu intim war, aber sie konnte ihre Neugier einfach nicht verbergen. Sie hätte Henri nie für so eine Frau gehalten, die einfach so mit einem Mann mitging, der sie in einer Bar angemacht hatte.

„Ja, wir haben die Nacht zusammen verbracht. Diese und noch einige andere. Irgendwann hat er mich dann auch seinen Freunden vorgestellt und so sind Genzo und ich uns dann das erste Mal begegnet, obgleich ich sagen muss, dass Genzo mir nicht wirklich aufgefallen ist, Napoleon kann sehr, nun ja, du weißt bestimmt was ich meine."

Ja, Sanae hatte so ihre ganz persönlichen Erfahrungen mit Luis Napoleon gemacht und sie wusste sehr genau, wie er sein konnte. Deswegen machte sie Henriette auch keinen Vorwurf daraus, dass sie Genzo nicht weiter beachtet hatte. Er war ja auch immer sehr still und zurückhaltend, gerade, wenn es um Frauen ging.

„Und wie habt ihr euch letztendlich doch näher kennen gelernt?"

Henri lächelte, denn diese Erinnerung war bei weitem angenehmer als die Zeit mit Napoleon, die ihr im Endeffekt mehr Schmerz als Freude gebracht hatte, auch wenn sie sie nicht missen wollte.

„Napoleon hat mich überredet mit ins Stadion zu kommen und da saßen Genzo und ich neben einander. Er war verletzt und durfte nicht spielen, also hat er sich die Zeit genommen und mir das Spiel erklärt. Da es mich aber nicht weiter interessiert hat, sind wir schnell auf andere Themen gekommen und haben uns prächtig unterhalten."

Sanae konnte nicht so ganz glauben, dass er Genzo Wakabayashi, den sie kannte, sich von einem Fußballspiel seiner Mannschaft so leicht ablenken ließ, aber augenscheinlich geschahen doch noch Zeichen und Wunder. Und ein besseres Zeichen, als das konnte man sich als Freundin eines Fußballers doch gar nicht wünschen.

„Und was ist dann passiert?"

„Napoleon konnte seinen Schwanz nicht in der Hose behalten, das ist passiert. Ich habe ihn mit einer anderen erwischt und war natürlich dementsprechend ziemlich schockiert und traurig. Und wütend, die Wut darf ich nicht vergessen, in diesem Augenblick hätte ich ihn am liebsten kastriert. Ich meine, ich war 18 Jahre und dachte wirklich, dass Luis der Mann für etwas festeres wäre. Aber da habe ich mich wohl ziemlich getäuscht. Aber so ist das eben, wenn man jung ist, man macht Fehler und man lernt daraus."

„Und wie bist du dann näher mit Genzo zusammen gekommen?"

„Bei ihm habe ich mir die Augen ausgeheult wegen Napoleon. Ich wusste nicht wohin mit mir, also bin ich zu Genzo gegangen und er war absolut umwerfend. So liebevoll und voller Verständnis. Er hat Napoleon nicht in Schutz genommen und war für mich da. Tag und Nacht, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Es bestimmt nicht leicht mit mir, aber er hat tapfer zu mir gehalten und Napoleon sogar eine runter gehauen."

Wow, das war jetzt aber absolut etwas neues. Wakabayashi verabscheute jede Form von Gewalt und da ging er hin und schlug seinem Teamkollegen wegen einer Frauengeschichte eine runter? Alle Achtung, Henriette musste ihm wirklich unter die Haut gegangen sein, damit er so reagierte.

„Das wundert mich aber, sonst ist er nicht so der Mensch, der gewalttätig wird."

Henriette lächelte Sanae an und ihre Augen bekamen so ein Leuchten, dass ihr fast das Herz aufging. Henriette schien wirklich etwas für Genzo übrig zu haben, so wie sie von ihm sprach. Mit dieser Begeisterung und so liebevoll.

„Ja, nicht? Ich war auch so überrascht, aber er hat gesagt, dass es einfach mal bitter nötig war, damit Napoleon seine Lektion lernt. Man kann eben nicht einfach so mit Frauenherzen spielen, wie es einem beliebt. Schließlich habe ich meine Lektion eigentlich auch gelernt."

„Und welche ist das?"

„Das ich am besten die Finger von Fußballern lasse, das bringt nur Unglück und Schmerz. Aber irgendwie schaffe ich es nicht meinen festen Vorsatz durch zu halten, zumindest nicht, wenn Genzo so vor mir steht und mich anlächelt. Dann bin ich regelmäßig verloren und alle guten Vorsätze sind vergessen."

Dieses Gefühl kannte Sanae nur zu gut, auch wenn sie es selbst nie so gut in Worte hätte fassen können. So ging es ihr zwar nicht bei Genzo, dafür aber umso mehr bei Tsubasa, der es schaffte alles aus ihrem Gehirn zu verdrängen. Anscheinend hatten Fußballer dieses unglaubliche Talent Frauen zu willenlosen Marionetten zu machen.

„Ich glaube Henri, wir beide können noch richtig gute Freundinnen werden, soviel wie wir gemeinsam haben."

_

Sooo... Nun habt ihr also auch meinen ersten eigenen Charakter kennen gelernt... Wie findet ihr Henriette? Mögt ihr sie? Ist sie euch zu unrealistisch, sollte ich noch irgendetwas an ihr ändern? Möchtet ihr bestimmte Eigenschaften oder so noch hinzu gefügt? Bei ihr bin ich mir ehrlich gesagt noch sehr unsicher... Wie fandet ihr das kleine Intermezzo mir Napoleon? Gut? Schlecht? Glaubhaft? Unglaubhaft? Ich fand diese Begegnung während des Schreibens eigentlich relativ lustig, aber vielleicht lag das auch nur an mir...  
Soll Henriette eine größere Rolle in Genzos Leben spielen oder nur einen Gastauftritt haben? Schreibt mir einfach eure Meinung in euren Kommentaren...

Habe ich euch mit Tsubasas heimlicher Beziehung überrascht? Ja, es gibt noch eine andere Frau in seinem Leben und was das für Sanae und Tsubasa bedeutet wird sich in den kommenden Kapiteln klären... Aber immerhin weiß er jetzt schon mal mehr über seine Gefühle... Bitte Feedback dazu...

Auf wieder lesen  
Schumeriagirl


End file.
